Stand by Me
by Weasleytwinslover87
Summary: Two years after Angela left for Europe and The Matthews and Shawn went to New York.  Angela returns home after a extended time away with a huge secret to tell everyone she left behind.  Especially Shawn.  Will he ever forgive her for holding this back?
1. Chapter 1

_Hey everyone! This is my first fic in a long time. Probably about 7 years. It's gonnabe a Shawn/Angela fic mostly but of course the other characters will come into play. I will update pretty regularly. I hope you all enjoy it!_

Chapter 1- Home

"Ma'am, we'll be arriving in New York soon." A bubbly brunette flight attendant with the name tag which read "Lavender" said as she tapped a pretty African American woman with long braids on the shoulder. "Thank you so much." Angela Moore said as she sat upright in the surprisingly comfy, multicolored airplane seat and put down the magazine she was reading on the fold out tray in front of her and fiddled with her hair. As Angela looked towards the window a knot inside her stomach. _Two years since I've been in the states, Two long years. _Angela thought to herself.

Angela Moore left Penn brook University and all her friends as planned two years ago. Never did she think that it would be one of the most trying, hardest things she never endured in life. Not the spending time with her father, no that was the easiest, most enjoyable aspect of the trip. It was the drifting apart from the love of her life within a few months of her departure and holding a big secret from him that she didn't find out about until after she left that took its toll and tortured her during the duration of her being away that in the end of the first year Angela's father was reassigned once more but she decided to stay in Europe for another year. She always knew that Shawn deserved the truth but at the time she was so hurt and frustrated that he wanted to give up because the distance was killing him that she became spiteful and selfish to try to make him hurt just as much as she had.

Angela's father was highly disappointed in his daughter at the beginning for not telling Shawn the truth. _"Angela baby, you can't hold this from him, he has every right to know this information. If you truthfully love him he deserves to know, he will never forgive you if you don't tell." Angela's father said as they sat in a nice quaint café in Rome for a light meal after a very long day two months after leaving Philadelphia. Angela looked down at her plate of food and twirled her fork around. She looked up into her fathers eyes as a single tear slid down her cheek. _

_A few days ago she was 100% in agreement with her father before that horrible conversation where Shawn broke down and told her he couldn't wait for her, it had only been 2 months and it felt like an eternity. Angela protested and pleaded with him to not say the words that he was saying. She heard the slur in his voice and knew he had been drinking. She broke down into tears, this was not the way delivering him the good news was supposed to go. "Shawn I love you." Angela sobbed into the phone as tears ran down her cheeks. "And I love you but everyone I love leaves me one way or another and I can't take this." Shawn chocked through the phone. Feeling defeated Angela didn't know what to say. She grabbed onto the edge on the hotel bed to balance herself as she felt that she was going to lose her dinner. She ran her fingers through her hair and sighed. "Goodbye Shawn." was the last thing she said as she disconnected. _

"_Dad believe me, I wanted to tell him. Shawn does not want to talk to me, he made that clear over the phone and I refuse to force him." Angela said softly as she continued to play with her food. "Angela you need to go back…." "DAD NO!, I know this is not an expected occurrence but I need to deal with this. I need your support please. I know you're not pleased but please don't abandon me." Angela's father felt wounded, he hated hearing that word come from his daughter, it bought up too many bad memories for the both of them and true he wasn't happy about his daughters current situation but he wasn't going to turn her away. He just hoped her emotions didn't take over and she would think decision through. "Ok baby, in your own time, but please weigh the consequences of not telling him right away." Sgt Moore said while he reached across the table and wiped a tear off of his daughters cheek._

The jerk of the plane descending height bought Angela back to the present. She had been so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't realize that they were pretty close to landing.

"Wow funny how time flies when you don't want it to" Angela said while leaning down to pick up her carry on item. A pink diaper bag with the initials S.H. embroidered on it in purple stitching. She grabbed a blanket and turned in her seat towards the sleeping 18month old toddler next to her.

Shanice Hunter was sleeping soundlessly like she had been for the last couple of hours, her light brown curly hair fell across her face which was a perfect combination of her parents. She had caramel complexion skin and her mothers eyes and cheekbones. Her Hunter side was dominant also, she had her fathers nose, lips and face shape.

"Shanice sweetie time to get up." Angela said as she removed her seatbelt due to the seatbelt light turning off on the now landed plane. Shanice stirred in her mothers arms as she opened her hazel eyes and looked up at her mother and half smiled. Angela picked her up and hugged her. "Time for you to be introduced to your home." she said as she pulled her daughter close. "Time to be where you belong." She continued deep down knowing she was well past on doing the right thing and letting everyone know the truth.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Shawn baby wake up." Raven James whispered in her, well she considered him her boyfriends ear as she nuzzled into his neck taking in his scent as she reached up and ran her hands through his brown hair. "Hmmmm" Shawn Hunter growled as he reached down and grabbed Raven by her waist and pulled her on top of him.

"SHAWN HUNTER!" "Come on. You know you have a busy day ahead of you, stop goofing around!"

"You're no fun." Shawn said as he playfully picked Raven up and set her in the bed beside him.

Raven reached over the side of the bed as her long black curls fell in her face and reached for one of Shawn's shirts and a pair of shorts. She stood up and put the clothes on. "Well I'm not the one that promised to cover a story for Cory's brothers grand opening of his store at 11. It is now 9:30 and you know it's traffic."

"9:30!" Shawn said as he shot up in the bed. "Why didn't you wake me?, damn Eric is going to freak out."

"Oh, im sorry." Raven began in a sarcastic tone. "I forgot I was you personal alarm clock."

"Of course you are." Shawn threw off his signature smile. "What else are you good for?" He joked as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"JERK!" Raven slapped his arm as she pushed away and ran towards the bathroom.

Shawn Hunter lived in a apartment in the busy city of Manhattan. When he moved with the Matthews two years before he shared the apartment with Eric but Eric moved to Brooklyn around a year ago with his then ex model girlfriend Cameron Monroe. Their relationship ended but Eric decided to stay there when he found an investor who was willing to give him a chance on starting him out with a loan for a business and of course the perfect property to open his own shop.

With Eric living in a little apartment above his new shop Shawn had been living in the apartment by himself. He loved it, Cory and Topanga lived two floors above and he visited almost everyday or vice versa. Him and Cory were still as inseparable as ever. His only problem was Raven.

Raven James was Shawn's co worker and happy hour buddy, well that's how it all began. She was a tall 5'9 half Brazilian, half African-American woman. Shawn was immediately attracted to her, not only was she beautiful and smart but she was fun, had perfect connections with people in Shawn's desired profession and for the first time since Angela left for Europe he was having a good time and was able to put her at the back of his mind. Not entirely but close enough.

The only problem was that they had been "talking" for six months and Shawn was beginning to freak out. For the past two months she basically lived in his apartment, not that he complained about that exactly. His sexual needs were getting met on a regular basis, she shared his interests and she was neat which counteracted his messiness, it was getting too close that scared him. He didn't want to fall again. He vowed not to ever again since Angela but something about Raven was pulling him in and he didn't like it one bit. He hated the thought that a part of him was still holding on to Angela coming back, he knew that wasn't happening at it hurt every time he thought about it and Raven helped him not think about it.

"You look handsome," Raven said as she pulled Shawn by his leather jacket into a kiss.

"Why thank you sexy." he returned the kiss pulling her closer by her form fitted summer dress she had on. "Eric is lucky I love him like a brother or I'd just stay here.

Raven playfully punched him. "You're too much Mr. Hunter, now go to your friends. Tell Topanga I said hi."

"Thanks Shawnie for doing this." Eric Matthews said as he slapped Shawn on the back as he sat outside on a break at the coffee shop next door to his shop as Shawn finished up interviewing him for the grand opening of Matthews Toys and Joke Shop.

"Of course Eric, I'm just proud you got it up and running, its great. Who would have thought Eric Matthews would focus enough of his goal." Shawn joked.

"I know man." Eric said seriously as he took a sip of his mocha. He was elated and everyone around him could tell.

"Seriously Eric, you know mom and dad called needing verification." Cory Matthews joked. Him and Topanga had joined Shawn and Eric at the café during the interview.

"Yea I bet that stupid girl Cameron is going to kick herself for ever not believing in you." Topanga said fiercely defending her brother in law. They had always been close but Eric had always drove her crazy. Being in NY she had grown to love his goofy ways even more.

"I'm not worried about her or any woman right now for that matter." Eric replied while shrugging his shoulders. "But speaking of women I hear for Cor that you and a miss Raven are getting pretty close Shawnie.

Shawn chucked a piece of his sesame seed bagel at his best friend for spilling the beans incorrectly. "Well I wouldn't say that but she's a nice girl.

"Shawn." Topanga said in a caring tone. "Don't downplay it, I really like this one, way better than the other scavengers you hang around with.

"Yeah, she fits well with us and everything," Cory added,

"I know guys but look. I'm not looking for nothing serious just fun."

"But Shawn."

"Cor drop it ok, I'm not you and Topanga.

Cory was taken back, he knew the Angela situation had put up a wall in Shawn but he didn't realize that after two years it would still affect him as much as it did.

Sensing tension Eric decided that now was a better time that any change the subject. "Well as Shawnie knows Jack and Rachel are arriving today for a 3 week visit from the peace core so they wanted us all to get together tonight and go the that new lounge Aura for dinner and some drinks."

"That sounds great, Shawn I don't want to bring it up again but you should bring Raven along. I need another gal pal me and Rachel are always out numbered." Topanga added with a sad puppy dog face.

"Plus Rach said she has a surprise for all of us. She wouldn't tell me what it was but it got me curious." Eric said as he got up to get ready to get back to work.

"Hopefully it's not a new boyfriend, I don't want to invite anyone else in the group." Cory chuckled.

"Hopefully it's a new girlfriend of hers I can get friendly with." Shawn joked as Topanga slapped him in his arm.

"We shall see Shawnie, We shall see." Cory said as they grabbed their stuff and began to leave.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Omg you're here" Rachel McGuire yelled as she ran to hug one of her best friends Angela Moore in a sandwich shop which was around the corner from the condo Angela was going to temporarily stay in with her father who took an extended vacation to help her get back on her feet while she got adjusted to life in New York and watch Shanice while she reacquainted with her old friends before she told them all the truth. She needed to figure how to get Shawn alone to tell him first.

"Well I could say the same about you Miss Peace Core"

"It wouldn't work Angela, you have been gone for two years in Europe!, I myself have visited a few times." Rachel argued as she triumphantly smiled while looking down and her good friend.

"Ok McGuire, you win this round." Angela surrendered as she motioned for them to sit at a nearby table.

Rachel was one of the only two people Angela communicated with after she left to Europe and Shawn broke up with her. The other person she had communication with was of course her best friend Topanga. Angela and Rachel had a different bond than her and Topanga. Rachel was more of a listener which Angela loved, she could sit and talk with Rachel without much interruption. She loved how Topanga always was eager to take action and help one find the path that she thought one should take. She was sure that trait had something to do with being with Cory Matthews all this time and she loved them both for it but sometimes she liked confiding in Rachel because she was free to talk without the Matthews couple knowing best. Rachel was the one person besides her father who knew she was coming back only because she knew Rachel being away also would keep her secret, and as much as she wanted to tell Topanga she wanted to surprise her and knew telling her would lead to telling Cory which would of course no matter how many times Topanga said not to would most likely lead to telling Shawn which would ruin her whole plan. She wanted everyone surprised, even Eric and Jack and knew Rachel was just the person to be able to keep that want alive.

"I'm so excited!, I haven't seen Topanga in forever and of course I miss Eric but I'm truthfully excited about the Shawn, Angela reunion." Rachel said as she flipped through the menu.

"I'm excited for everything, Eric and Cory's goofiness, Topanga's, well everything I've missed my BFF so much. Jack's love with himself. Shawn…wow I can't believe how much I've missed him but I'm just scared once he knows he won't feel the same." Angela trailed off.

Rachel sat down her glass of soda and looked at her friend. "Angela now I know there's something you're hiding, you can tell me. I've sensed something was off sense we first got here , truthfully somethings been off for a while. You know you can tell me."

Angela looked up at her friend as she played with the hem on her skirt. "I'm ok, I will admit I do have something to tell but I want to wait to tell it"

Rachel sighed knowing to back off and she would know when the time was right. "Ok, I can take that but there is one thing I must know….. What are you going to wear to Aura tonight?"

"Oh Rach, I don't know, I'm beyond nervous plus Shawn."

"Angela I told Eric to tell Topanga about tonight, I couldn't contact her and knew he could relay the message about girls night. I explained that me and Topanga needed to catch up without all the guys around, we would all do dinner tomorrow but tonight is for us!"

Angela sighed feeling a little bit better, she could get through girls night. She needed to mentally prepare for Shawn and the rest of the guys.

"Shawn are you sure that I look ok?" Raven said as they sat in one of the booths at Aura at 8:00pm that night.

Shawn looked up and down at Raven who had her hair draped all on one side with light wavy curls and a off the shoulder black mini dress with sequins. It was flashy but it suited Shawn. "Yea of course, why are you so self conscious?, it's Cory and Topanga, you've been around them before."

"No it's not just Cory and Topanga, it's your brother Jack and Rachel. These people have been in your life way longer than me. I just want to make a good impression.

Shawn felt a twinge of discomfort in his gut. He loved that Raven wanted to impress the people he loved but why when they hadn't defined their relationship. He truthfully liked her and wanted to include her. He just didn't want her to think more of it than she should. Maybe he shouldn't have bought her along. Maybe he should have waited awhile. His thoughts were cut off as he was interrupted.

"Hey Shawn!" Jack yelled as he got to the booth and attacked his brother with a hug. He was followed by Eric and closely behind was Cory and Topanga.

"Jack!" Shawn said as he hugged his brother back and smiled and slid over to allow room. Eric, Topanga and Cory had slid in around the other side of the oval shaped booth.

"Why hello." Eric said as he flipped his hair and reached across the table and shook Raven's hand as she was now sitting between Topanga and Shawn.

"Jack and Eric this is Raven James, Raven this is Jack Hunter of course and Eric Matthews." Shawn gave introductions.

"I'm so happy to meet you guys. I'm excited to join this group.

Shawn got uncomfortable once again but let is subside once a young waitress came and took their drink order and asked if they wanted any appetizers.

"I'll have calamari and onion rings." Raven said with a smile

"A girl that has good taste in food! Awesome little brother. Jack smiled.

Shawn eased his nerves a bit. Maybe it wasn't going to be so bad.

"I'm so excited!" Rachel squealed as her and Angela stepped into the lounge. Angela had on a short strapless leopard print dress, she had pulled her braids up into a nice up do and black 4 inch heels. Rachel had on a mid thigh turquoise blue dress with straps and the back out. 3 inch black heels made her still taller than almost everyone there.

"I know, I can't wait to see Topanga. Angela added as she relaxed a bit and soaked in the atmosphere. The music, lighting and aroma of food made her immediately begin to enjoy the night. "Lets find her."

"So hold on you're telling me that you and Eric both dressed like women to escape a thug?, and he…he started liking you Jack!" Raven laughed as she chocked on her drink.

"I was the better looking one of course" Eric added as everyone around the table laughed.

"Oh wait until Rachel gets here, I'm sure she has some stories to tell too." Topanga added as she noticed eyes around the table turning and looking across the room. A tall familiar redhead had just walked into the dining area with someone behind her but with the lighting and shadows nobody could really tell who it was.

"RACHEL!" Topanga yelled as she pretty much crawled over Eric and Cory to get to her friend.

"Oh my." Rachel whispered.

"I hear Topanga!" Angela said as she stepped from behind Rachel.

The sight of the people at the table didn't only catch Rachel off guard, it took Angela completely by surprise.

"Ang, Angela….?" Topanga said a shocked but thrilled expression formed on her face then she looked back at the table as her words registered with everyone else except Raven. The last person to look up was Shawn, his eyes widened as if he couldn't believe the sight. "Ang…ela."

"Sh..Sh…Shawn" Angela barely got out the word.

"Oh my." Rachel repeated.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thanks so much for the reviews and the story alerts/ favorite story alerts! I really appreciate it and I'm thrilled that you guys like it! I'm trying to keep up my weekly updates or more whenever I can! Thanks for reading!**_

**Disclaimer: Can't believe I forgot this but I do not own any of the Boy Meets World characters. I just love them and want to continue their story!**

Chapter 4

"Surprise." Rachel yelled awkwardly as the tension and uneasiness around the booth was beginning to overwhelm her.

Topanga broke the silence. "Angela I'm so happy you're here." she began as she pulled Angela into a rib shattering hug. She released her when Angela began gasping. She looked at her best friend. "But I didn't know, now why didn't Topanga know?, and where is my tri-monthly pair of shoes?"

"Well Topanga I, I…." Angela was at a loss for words as she felt everyone eyes on her. Of course Shawn's eyes were the most penetrating ones.

"Angela! You're the surprise! My favorites back! Eric broke the silence as he got up and bear hugged Angela. Cory followed then Jack. They all had Angela engulfed in a group hug as they all welcomed and expressed how happy they were that she was back.

Shawn was glued to the booth, his mouth had been open for the last 5 minutes while all the hugging and awkward silence took place.

"Shawn Hunter! Do you hear me talking to you or not?" Raven began annoyed. "What is going on? You act like you've seen a ghost and I'm suddenly feeling really awkward because right when those two walked in everyone began shooting me weird looks."

"Uh… hi Shawn." Angela broke away from the bear hug while everyone was now hugging Rachel.

"H….H…..Hi Angela." Shawn managed to speak as he gazed into those beautiful brown eyes he used to love getting lost in. He took in every aspect of her appearance. She was still as beautiful as ever. She had gained a few pounds that formed out her shape to his liking, and she had the same soft caring expression she used to always have except when he pissed her off of course.

"Hi!, I'm Raven." Raven yelled in a overly bubbly voice as she extended her hand.

"Uh hello, I'm Angela Moore. I went to High school with Topanga, Cory and….Shawn and college with Eric, Jack and Rachel. How do you know the gang?"

"I'm Shawn's girlfriend." Raven smiled from ear to ear.

"WHAT! Raven what the hell?" Shawn broke out his trance that was before him in the form of Angela.

"Oh." Angela stepped back from the booth as she felt like a rock had been thrown in her chest.

Shawn was bewildered, his mouth was open and all he wanted to do was run and hide.

"Nice to meet you, I will see you guys later, sorry to interrupt." Angela turned and quickly walked towards the rest of the gang who were huddled nearby in a attempt to pretend they weren't eavesdropping. She immediately grabbed Rachel and Topanga. One on each arm. "I need a drink." was all she said as she dragged her two best friends into the next are of the lounge, the bar and dance floor.

"Raven what the hell?" Shawn rounded on the beautiful obviously shaken woman sitting next to him once he was sure that the girls were out of earshot. He knew that Jack, Eric and Cor were listening but at the moment he was fuming and didn't care.

"Shawn, what do you mean?" Raven was hurt and feeling a dark cloud coming over her. "What did I say wrong?"

Shawn ran his fingers through his hair and fiddled with his goatee at the same time. "Raven we never discussed that…."

"NEVER DISCUSSED IT!, so having a toothbrush and half my damn clothes at your apartment oh and not to mention sex whenever you want it!"

"Raven, that's not what I'm saying….."

"No Shawn, I think I get it." A look of pure hurt crossed her face. "I'm going to call a cab, I need to clear my head.

"Raven no." Shawn gently took a hold of her arm as she slid out of the booth.

"Let me go!" Raven yelled. Jack came over and intervened.

"Shawn, let her go." Jack took hold of his brothers hand.

Shawn watched as Raven walked out and knew that this was just the beginning of a huge argument. He could feel a cloud of dread come over him, she was overly dramatic but he pushed that thought out of his mind and replaced it once more with the one person who had been on his mind nonstop for the past half an hour…..Angela.

* * *

><p>"I am so happy to be back with my girls." Angela draped a arm around Topanga's shoulders and wrapped her other one around Rachel's arm. Angela had taken two shots within the last twenty minutes and was trying to dilute any thought of Shawn and his miss Rita, Ramona or whatever the girls name was with him.<p>

"Me too Angela, I always knew you'd come back, I kept telling Cory, I just can't believe you didn't tell me." Topanga pouted as she sipped her drink.

"I know Topanga, I wanted to surprise everyone but looks like I was the one to be surprised." Angela replied a little slurred since she wasn't used to drinking as a melancholy look washed over her face.

Topanga and Rachel glanced at each other with sad looks on their faces.

"Angela" Topanga began. "I don't believe that girl is Shawn's girl…" but she was interrupted.

"Can we cut in?" Cory said as he and Eric walked up. He grabbed onto his wives waist as Eric extended a hand each to take Rachel and Angela both on the dance floor.

"In a minute Cory." Topanga said annoyed at her husbands bad timing.

"No go ahead you guys. I'm going to stay right here." Angela urged her friends as she turned to the bar and ordered another drink.

"Insensitive jerk!" She heard Topanga scold as she walked off with Cory.

"How do you possibly get girls night wrong?" Rachel slapped Eric on the back as they walked the opposite direction on the dance floor.

Despite the way her night was going Angela chuckled. At least there was still some sense of familiarity with the people she loved.

* * *

><p>Shawn starred from a far at his first and only love at the bar.<p>

"Go talk to her man." Jack hit his brother in the arm.

"What do you say to someone you haven't spoke to in 2 years."

"It's Angela, Shawn. You know her just go talk to her. I'm going to go join Eric and Rach." Jack ended as he walked away towards his 2 best friends.

Shawn walked slowly to the bar. He stopped just short of Angela and felt like turning around when the bartender motioned for him to walk up and asked his drink order.

"Um just a coke." He replied as Angela turned and looked at him. He had stopped drinking heavy alcohol for the second time in his life long ago when he broke up with Angela. The first time being the night he pretty much ruined Alan Matthews birthday party around a year before that. He had learned to moderate it if he wanted to. He never did no more than one beer or one glass of wine and it had to be a special occasion.

"Not drinking tonight?" Angela asked as she looked into the eyes she saw everyday in her daughter.

"Um no, can I sit?" Shawn asked pulling the bar stool out beside Angela.

"It's a free country." Angela motioned as she turned and had another sip of her cocktail. "What happened to your girlfriend?" Angela huffed.

"She's not my girl…."

"Save it Shawn. It's ok, you don't know owe me a explanation. We haven't even talked for two years." Angela said as she got up to walk away.

"Wait." Shawn had took hold of her wrist sending a sensation throughout her body and waves of memories of them being together. From their first date, senior ski trip, prom, his poem he wrote about her. A kiss under the mistletoe, first kiss after being back together by help of her father. Living together in the apartment. The first time they made love.

"Please don't go, dance with me." Shawn pleaded as he looked into those eyes.

"Ok." Angela whispered.

Just as they walked onto the dance floor a slow song came on which was not what Angela was looking forward too. Shawn awkwardly wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her near.

"So how long have you been back?"

"Just today around 10 this morning. How's New York?"

"Oh its great." Shawn relaxed. "Great job, great apartment."

"Are you still writing."

"Yes I do little pieces for a newspaper and I write poems every month for a magazine company."

"That's great Shawn, I'm so proud of you." Angela said as the alcohol made her relax and she kissed Shawn on the cheek.

"I'm soooo sorry." she was terrified as she pulled back and turned and immediately walked towards the door.

"Angela wait!" Shawn hurried after her.

He found her shivering outside. "What are you doing? Didn't you come with Rachel?"

"I'm going to take a cab."

"Let me give you a ride, please." Shawn said as he made her look at him.

Angela couldn't resist no matter how much she wanted too. "Ok." she softly agreed as he extended his hand and she took hold as they headed to his car.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Boy Meets World, I just love their characters!**

_**Thanks for the review Dragon77! **_

Chapter 5

Angela reached for the heater as she got in the car and Shawn turned the keys in the ignition. Shawn reached at the exact same time as he remembered how cold she used to be, their hands touched and Angela immediately pulled back but he couldn't deny the spark that went through his body.

"I'm….sorry." he said as he put his seat belt on while letting the car warm up.

"No it's ok, your hands are freezing." Angela said in a joking tone.

"Yea ,yea ,yea." Shawn smiled back.

Angela looked around as she took in her surroundings. "When did you get this car? It's a little beat up." she joked feeling at ease.

Shawn smiled looking around his 96 Honda Accord. " It tells a story, I saw her in a car lot and she spoke too me, she told a story of love, friendship, pain and abandonment. She also seemed lost and in need of a companion, she needed me. I know its weird but I named her…..Angela."

Angela looked up at Shawn with a amused look on her face. "Hold up, so you telling me you named a…car after me. I don't know whether to be insulted or flattered."

"Be flattered." Shawn said as he looked behind him and pulled out the stall.

They were silent for the next five minutes.

" So where am I going?"

"Oh" Angela chuckled realizing she never mentioned it. She was so stuck on being in the presence of Shawn Hunter again that all other thoughts had been obliterated. "Um I'm staying with my dad in a condo for now a few blocks from here until I get a job and on my feet."

"Your dad's back"

"Yea, well he's actually been back in the states for a year." Angela said reluctantly.

"Hold on, a year? Why are you just coming back"

Angela looked at Shawn while she thought to herself. Did she want to tell him now? Wow this was harder than she thought it was going to be. "I needed to take care of some thing's, it was hard but I decided to stay away for a while, you know clear my head. Kind of the way you did when you took the road trip in your dads trailer."

Shawn shook his head as he agreed with the need to take space. He knew that feeling oh so well. "Angela look, I know that things didn't end on the right note with us and I've regretted it ever since but if you need to talk I'm here, I know you probably rather talk to Topanga or Rachel but I always loved listening….."

Angela put her finger on his lips. "Shhh, thank you, that means a whole lot to me." Angela whispered as she sat back in her seat and she looked out the window.

Angela watched as they drove down the street and got engulfed in the street lamps as she ran through tons on scenarios in her head. She needed to tell Shawn now but she was so scared that what he had just said he would take back. She vowed to tell him but didn't know why she was getting tongue tied. "Shawn, I do have something to tell you. Could we go somewhere to talk?" Angela's father wasn't expecting her back until the morning, he expected her to be staying with Rachel at her suite she was staying in with Jack and she realized this wasn't going to be a short talk so this was better time than any.

Shawn perked up. "Uh yea sure it's freezing out but I know the perfect place."

* * *

><p>Shawn pulled up on one of the highest hills in Manhattan with a perfect night view.<p>

"Shawn this is lovely." Angela sat up in awe.

"Had a feeling you'd appreciate it." Shawn smiled as he opened the door,

"Where are you going?" Angela asked bewildered. "It's about 25 degrees!"

"Oh come on Angela, have a little risk, you used too."

"Shawn it's freezing!"

"We're going to make a fire, people make bonfires here all the time. I come here a lot to write and get my thoughts out."

"Ok, I'm trusting you." Angela agreed as she reluctantly got out as Shawn handed her a coat as he reached in the trunk for a couple of blankets.

15 minutes later they had a nice small fire burning as they both huddled up in their own separate blanket.

"Shawn, thank you. This is nice, being out here is really helping me clear my mind. Helping me get my thoughts together for what I'm about to say…Shawn…."

"No Angela thank you. I admit I was surprised when you walked in. I truthfully never thought you were coming back. I admit I was wrong on the way I reacted."

"Shawn that's not what I want to talk about…"

"No Angela, I wasn't right. I know I can't make up for it but I'm sorry." Shawn continued as he had moved closer to Angela and wrapped his blanket around her also.

Angela looked at his arm as she moved her hands from out of the blanket and grazed his fingertips with hers. She looked up into his hazel eyes. "Shawn, I really need to get this out."

"Shhh," Shawn said as it was his turn to place his index finger to her lips. She looked down and back up into his eyes as he leaned in and planted his lips against hers. The kiss started off slow both of them being reluctant. After a few moments Shawn deepened the kiss as he removed the pins holding Angela's hair together letting her braids fall on her shoulders. He ran his fingers through it as she reached up and ran her fingers through his hair. Angela pulled back for air as Shawn sent light kisses down her neck.

"Shawn….."

"Hmmmm Angela?" Shawn whispered.

"I have to tell you."

"We have time, all the time we need." Shawn whispered as he lifted Angela up in a newlywed threshold position and took her to the car.

* * *

><p>Angela woke up the next morning in Shawn's arms. He took her to view some of the prettiest places in New York by night. By 3am they were far from Angela's fathers condo and Shawn's apartment so at her request they got a room at the Hyatt. Angela tried to get her words out to Shawn but she was so engulfed into him and him into her. They ended up making love and now Angela was awaken by the rays of sunlight coming through the hotel room window.<p>

"Shawn, it's almost 11am. Did you have anything to do today?" It was now Saturday and Angela knew she had to get back to Shanice, not that her dad would mind he loved being around his granddaughter but if Shawn wouldn't listen last night, (half thanks to her giving in. Even though she loved every moment with him.) She had to show him the truth. He deserved to know.

"Um, no." Shawn said groggy as he pulled he close. "Just hanging out with Jack, Cor and Eric."

"Great, could you take me home?, I know my dad is probably worried." Angela said as she stepped out of the bed and reached for her clothes.

Shawn felt bad as if he did something wrong as he got up and began to grab his clothes too.

The ride back was awkward. Angela was nervous about what she was about to reveal and Shawn felt a little rejected.

"I'm sorry Angela if I was out of line…."

"It's not that…I really needed to talk and we got caught up in a moment, it's ok but I still have to tell you but it's best to show you."

Shawn was confused. He had never seen Angela so serious before and it made him real uneasy to not know what was going on.

About an hour later they pulled up to Angela's building. She was sweating bullets and Shawn was really nervous.

"Um, wait here please, I'll be right back, give me 20 minutes."

Shawn nodded a little taken back and scared himself over what was about to happen. Once Angela got out of the car and walked into her building he reached in the back and grabbed a notebook and began to write. He didn't realize that 30 minutes had passed as he was engulfed in a new poem that he titled. "Life in your eyes." when the movement of the front door of the complex caught his eye as Angela walked out. She had changed into sweatpants and a pink spaghetti strap tank top and put her braids back in a ponytail but she wasn't alone.

Shawn stepped out of the car and slowly walked up to her as he looked at the beautiful little girl in her arms.

"Whose kid?" Shawn asked quietly as he couldn't help stare into the little girls familiar eyes.

Angela had tears in her eyes as she looked into Shawn's eyes. "Well Shawn it's a little complicated. See when I left to Europe there was something I didn't realize. I have always had an irregular menstrual cycle. I hadn't realized I was late."

Shawn looked from Angela to the little girl, all color had left his face.

Shawn…..this is Shanice…Shanice Hunter,…..your daughter….." Angela chocked out.

Shawn stepped back a few steps and all color in his face was completely gone.

"My…what…?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Boy Meets World just grew up with the characters and love them!**

_**Thanks for the reviews Jimmyle311, EBRforever and Dragon77! I know I'm crazy with the cliffhangers**__**.**_

Chapter 6

"My….what?" Shawn repeated again as he stepped down on another step tripping over the edge.

Angela walked slowly. "Shawn…I know this is coming out of nowhere, I have thought times and times of how to tell you and every time I wanted to call you while I was away I would hang up to phone in the middle of dialing, It was just such a….."

"You're telling me that I have a…..child?" Shawn whispered as he interrupted and tears welled up in his eyes.

Angela was a foot away from Shawn with Shanice wiggling in her arms making cooing noises. She moved up a little bit as she extended Shanice towards Shawn. Shawn looked terrified. He looked at Shanice with fear in his eyes, but when Shanice turned from her mother and locked eyes with him Shawn immediately calmed down. He starred into those eyes, his exact eyes and a tear slid down his cheek. He extended his arms and took Shanice in them. Shanice starred at her father and giggled as she touched his face. Shawn felt as if his world was still. He didn't see anything but the beautiful girl, his girl that was before his eyes. Part of him believed he was dreaming, how could a person be as perfect as she was. He ran his fingers through her hair as he tried to soak in every detail of her. Another part of him felt rising anger. Why would the woman he's loved for years not tell him that there was a part of him in this world. What kind of person would do that? He tried to fight down the anger but it was rising and it was soon boiling over.

"Shawn, I'm going to take her inside to my father and come back so we can talk." Angela said reluctantly as she stepped towards Shawn.

Shawn looked at his daughter and to the mother of his child, he felt the anger towards her as she lifted Shanice out of his arms. Shawn immediately felt empty as Angela walked up the steps with his child, he paced back and forth as he waited for Angela to come back down. A mixture of hurt and anger was at the tip and ready to boil over.

Angela stepped back out fifteen minutes later and had wrapped herself in a pink snuggie and wore a relieved, satisfied expression on her face. As she got close she couldn't contain herself and ran towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Shawn, I am so happy, I have been so scared, I cant wait for you to get to know your daughter." she said as she kissed him but he didn't kiss back.

Angela stepped back as she searched those hazel eyes she loved and fear welled up inside of her. When he spoke it was too calm.

"So you think this is ok? You think its ok to up and tell me now that I have a kid? How could you hold this from me? You of all people, why would you hold me from my child when you know how my family was growing up, why would you neglect me the opportunity to be in her life up until now? How old is she? She can't be more than 17, 18 months?"

Angela was stuck and scared to speak. She had feared this reaction and didn't know the best way to deal with it. "She is….eighteen months." she answered quietly

"EIGHTEEN MONTHS! So you're telling me that you were what 2 or 3 months when you left? But you still left me Angela! When you promised you never would!"

"Shawn, please believe me I didn't know, I found out soon after but all the fighting between us began and…"

"That's not an excuse Angela! This wasn't just about your life, it involved mines also and you completely kept me out!" Shawn yelled, his anger completely overflowing.

By this moment Angela was entirely in tears. She couldn't argue with him and knew the hurt he felt. Since that dreadful phone conversation she knew when this day came it wouldn't be pretty. Shawn had missed out on so much and it was her fault. Shanice's birth, first word and first step were things that she could never give him back and she hated herself. She walked up and reached her hand up to touched his shoulder. Shawn jerked away.

"No Angela! I need to be left alone." A disgruntled Shawn backed away from her and turned and headed towards his car.

Angela was paralyzed. She had no idea how to turn this around.

"Shawn please…."

"No Angela!, please isn't going to work. You completely left me in the dark. I don't even know my child! I can't talk to you right now, let alone look at you."

Angela watched helplessly as Shawn got in the car and sped away. She knew what was running through his head. Everyone Shawn ever loved had abandoned him one way or another. She vowed to never do it. But that's exactly what she had done. She not only abandoned him but lied to him just like she had lied to everyone else. _Time to let it all out._ She thought to herself as she walked to the door to go in and call Topanga and Rachel and tell them to come over to talk. Time for them to know.

* * *

><p>"WHAT!" Cory Matthews jumped off the couch is his apartment nearly knocking over Eric as he watched his best friend pace back and forth across his living room as he just delivered the news to a now bewildered Cory, mouth hanging to the ground Eric and a troubled looking Jack.<p>

Shawn stopped and looked at his best friend, annoyance running through his veins. "Cor a daughter, a 18 month little girl."

All three of them starred at Shawn not saying anything, they were all at a lose for words. Eric broke the silence.

"Way to go Shawn!" he yelled as he got up and bear hugged his friend. "Up high!" as he leaned back and reached for a high five.

Shawn looked at him with a confused expression as he decided for the best to just shake his head and continue pacing as he ran his fingers through his goatee.

Jack shook his head at his best friend. "Eric, this is bad man, Angela withheld this from Shawn, he has a right to be upset and hurt. You would be too."

"Shawny." Eric began with a serious, calm facial expression rarely seen on him. "Man you're the luckiest one of all of us right now, do you know what I would give to have a kid, you have an extension of you to watch grow, teach, a world of possibilities. I'm jealous man." Eric slapped him on the back. Shawn looked at the oldest Matthews brother who he considered family. Eric really could be insightful when he was rested.

"So when do I get to meet my nich?"

All three men slapped their hands to their foreheads at Eric's words. Cory looked at his best friend as if he was seeing him in a new light. "Shawny, you're a dad, you mean to tell me you and Angela were having sex before we left and you didn't tell Cory! Why you don't tell Cory!" Cory said as he folded his arms in a attempt to look mad.

Shawn looked at his best friend in awe as he managed to get a whole different look out on the situation. "Cor, thanks for making me laugh, but seriously guys she is a beautiful little girl but how do I deal with the Angela situation? I can't believe she didn't tell me. That's not the Angela I knew."

"You got to follow your heart man. I know she was wrong but think about the kid. Uncle Jack I like the sound of that." Jack smiled as he played with his hair without really realizing it."

"No Jack!, I'm the uncle you're the cousin." Eric added confidently.

Jack squinted his eyes and began to say something but stopped when he realized there was no point.

"Shawny, there is no other girl in this world you've ever looked at the way you do Angela." Cory began. "Whatever kept her from telling you this must have been a good reason. Talk to her."

Shawn looked at his best friend as he thought to himself how Cory always relied on love to find a way. Would Shawn be able to attempt that this time.

"Well I guess there's no more Raven." Eric interrupted everyone's thoughts,

"RAVEN! Damn, she completely crossed my mind." Shawn yelled as he thought,

_Great, something else I have to deal with._


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Boy Meets World. I just love their characters! **

_**Thanks so much for the reviews Dragon77, Jimmyle311 and E.B.! Ecstatic you guys like the story!**_

Chapter 7

"Omg Angela!" Topanga jumped in her seat as the three women sat in the back of the complex where there were lounge chairs and heated electric fire pits. The three women were currently sitting on one of the patio couches with fluffy pillows and they were all currently under one huge blanket right in front of the pits.

"So you're telling me you and Shawn had sex last night?" Rachel said with a confused look on her face. "Soooooo that's where you guys went to." She added with a look of understanding.

"Rach no, that wasn't the plan. He offered to take me home and I agreed reluctantly because I saw the girlfriend, friend whoever she was but I really needed to tell him something but one thing led to another and here we are."

Topanga looked at her best friend as she calmed down from the initial shock. "Are things weird now? I know Shawn holds a place in your heart and of course you in his but Angela I know you, you're my best friend, there is something you're leaving out. You wouldn't have called us sounding so sad if everything was ok especially after reuniting with your love and staying the night with him, you would have been beaming from ear to ear just like the first time you and Shawn had sex and you told me. Now spill the beans."

Angela looked at the two expectant women on each side of her. She knew now was the time, Shawn was first and even though he wasn't exactly pleased he knew and now it was time for her girls to know.

"Well remember the night of Mr. Matthews surprise birthday party when Shawn had found out about Verna not being his real mother?"

Both of the girls nodded.

"Well remember how Shawn and I left early? Well he began to take me back to the dorms but I could tell even though he had calmed down he was still upset so we went back to the apartment. Jack and Eric weren't there yet so we talked in Shawn's bedroom and one thing led to another and we made love. The only difference about this time was that we were so caught up that we made a mistake and didn't use protection. I can only assume that was the time because all other times we used protection but we were both emotional and let it slip."

"What are you telling us Angela?" Rachel whispered as she looked towards Topanga whose eyes had widened drastically.

"Basically I've thought about it tons of times and that had to have been when it happened….."

"Angela, Get it out." Topanga squeezed her hand.

"Well my last month or so in Philly I didn't realize I was late. When I got to Europe I began getting sick soon after and I believed it was the change of scenery and food but after a month I couldn't deny it anymore, I took a pregnancy test, actually seven tests." she chuckled. "They all came to the same conclusion. I was pregnant with a boyfriend pulling away from me as each day went by…I wanted to tell Shawn but he broke up with me before I got the chance and I know I should have still told him but the longer I waited to contact him after that horrible call to tell him I got even more scared because time had went by and I knew he wouldn't see me as the same woman. Shanice Hunter was born that December 1st in Paris and a year and a half later her I am. I told him this morning, he saw her and I could see the joy when he looked at her. Soon after he stormed off after the hurt set in."

Angela's two best friends looked shocked. Rachel's mouth was wide open and Topanga was squeezing the circulation out of Angel's hand without realizing it.

"Ohhhhh a baby!" Rachel squeezed breaking the silence as she pulled Angela into a hug.

"Yes, she's a beautiful, smart, but bad little girl." Angela smiled as a tear slid down her cheek. "She's trying to talk, her favorite words are "Mom, peas and no."

Topanga still had her mouth open but was able to find the voice to speak. "I cant believe you didn't tell me, your best friend." she said quietly as a sad look came over her face but she still held onto Angela's hand as Rachel grabbed Angela's other.

"I'm so sorry Topanga, you don't know how many times when we were on the phone that I wanted to blurt it out and tell you, but I had to bring myself to tell Shawn first." Angela replied a she looked sad.

"He will come around, if I know anything about Shawn Hunter is he will be there for his little girl, he always longed for a family, a true family, he got it partially with Jack coming back into his life but I know he always longed to have that connection with his parents so I'm sure he will not pass up the opportunity to stand with his daughter for life." Topanga said as she thought of one of her other best friends.

"Will he stand by me? Even after I hid this for so long like a idiot." Angela chocked out as she fought back tears.

"Aww Angela" Rachel squeezed her hard in a tight hug. "He loves you, always has and never stopped. I'm sure he'll come around."

"I hope you're right." Angela whispered. She jumped up as she tried to shake off the sadness threatening to overtake her. "Want to meet my little princess Hunter?" Angela smiled beaming.

Topanga was the first one to jump up. "Where is she?, let's go!" she said eagerly, her and Rachel raced each other to the door to get back in the complex. Angela smiled. _At least her girls weren't mad at her. _she thought to herself.

* * *

><p>Shawn left Cory's apartment and headed to the elevator to go to his own place. All he wanted to do was lay down and sleep for a few hours. Too much had happened within the last 24 hours and he just wanted to escape into dreamland. He planned on calling Angela when he woke up. No matter how pissed off he was he refused to miss out on getting to know Shanice. He was already behind in her life.<p>

Shawn stopped at his door and pulled his keys out of his pocket. He began to get frustrated as he rummaged through his keys around ten times. His apartment key wasn't there. "What the hell." Shawn mumbled to himself. He began to turn around and head back towards the elevator to go back to Cory's when the door behind him opened.

Shawn paused as he looked at the door then stepped into the door. The apartment was dark as all the curtain were still closed. Shawn turned on the light and was met with the sight of a puffy eyed Raven who had a glass of scotch in her hands.

"Where the hell were you all night!" She demanded as she took a sip of her drink.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Boy Meets World, just love the characters!**

_**Thanks so much for the reviews Dragon77, Jimmyle311 and E.B.! I am really pleased you guys believe I'm true to the characters. I watch BMW on a regular basis and truthfully love the story.**_

Chapter 8

Shawn was livid. "Raven! How did you get in here?" He demanded as he walked around the couch and TV to open the blinds that lead to the balcony.

Raven followed him tripping over one of his books. Shawn had never seen this side of her and he didn't like it. He learned long ago about the effects of getting nasty drunk.

"Well Shawn." she slurred. "That's what happens when you ignore me starring at some girl you've never talked about, your ass didn't even realize that I took your apartment key off the ring. I've been here waiting to talk but you never showed up! Now what the hell is that all about?"

"Raven I can't believe you! What gives you the right….."

"No! Shawn Hunter! What gives you the right to treat me like some whore who has no connections to you? Why would you make it seem like I was nothing to you? How do you think that makes me feel? We were having a good time until they walked in and then things switched. Why was that?"

Shawn clenched and unclenched his hands as he looked at the heartbroken woman in front of him. He was pissed that she took his key but beyond his anger he did feel bad for his treatment to her the previous night. Shawn watched as she picked up her bottle of scotch and chugged a bit more. He starred at her and sighed taking the bottle out of her hands.

"Raven, I didn't mean to treat you like that. I was caught off guard by Angela, see she's from my past and we haven't spoken in a long time."

Raven looked into the hazel eyes she had fallen in love with. "So what are you telling me."

"I'm just explaining my behavior."

Raven looked at Shawn one more time before she rolled her eyes as she grabbed a throw blanket off the couch and wrapped her bare arms as she stumbled a bit more in her drunken state. "Shawn, you are failing to answer my question…..where were you?"

"And you didn't answer mines. Why did you take my apartment key?"

"You know what Shawn please don't play games with me, you are avoiding the question, were you with that Angela girl? And don't lie. I saw the way you looked at her!" Raven yelled as she paced back and forth in front of him.

Shawn looked at Raven in her drunken state, her usual polished appearance was gone. Her hair was in two messy ponytails, she still had on makeup from the night before, her mascara crusted on her cheeks from smearing while crying. She had on a pair of Shawn's tube socks her boy short underwear and a black tank top. He cared about Raven but all these emotions involving Angela were flooding through his body. Hurt, anger, love, want, frustration and more. He didn't want to lie to her, he didn't want to hurt her more that he already had. He learned his lesson of lying from three women years ago on his first valentine's day with Angela. His past women he dealt with since being in New York knew where things were going and he couldn't understand why Raven didn't understand where he was coming from.

"I was with,…Angela."

Raven threw up her arms as tears poured from her eyes.

"Did you sleep with her?" she whispered as she fell on the couch.

Shawn looked at her for what felt an eternity before answering.

"Yes….but it's more than that."

Raven hadn't heard anything after "Yes" she was balling hysterically. "How….could…you….." she chocked out.

"Raven, it's more to it, I'm sorry it happened, I never meant to hurt you. I do care about you."

"But you love and wannabe with…..that Angela."

"I haven't been around her in two years, yes we slept together, yes I've always loved her but I don't know if I want to be with her. We woke up this morning and things were different." Shawn said as he slowly sat next to Raven in fear of her hitting him.

"Get away form me Shawn! I accepted this arrangement, I just knew you would come around and eventually want to be with me! But no you see one girl from your past and all thought of me is out the damn window!" the distraught woman yelled as she hopped off of the couch.

"Raven, listen to me! I am sorry I hurt you like this but this whole Angela thing isn't that simple, she confessed to me this morning that I have a daughter."

Raven who had been running in and out of the living room while throwing everything she owned in a pile on the floor stopped as Shawn said the last word.

"WHAT! What the hell do you mean a daughter?"

"I have a 18 month old daughter that I just met a few hours ago"

Raven looked helpless as if her world was crashing down upon her, she dropped the Coach duffel bag in her arms. Her face was a mixture of frustration and hurt. After a moment it turned to anger and hate as tears fell from her eyes fast.

"Screw that Shawn! No, why would you make that up! You seriously can't man up and just tell me to leave you alone!" Raven yelled now livid.

"Are you kidding me! I am trying to do the right thing by being honest to you!" Shawn yelled back as he followed her into the bedroom.

Raven grabbed a skirt and blouse off the dresser as she charged back into the living room stuffing it into her bag. "Shawn you think I'm a damn idiot! No Shawn Hunter! You will pay. Believe me your life will be a living hell!" she yelled picking up a pair of sweats and her hoodie throwing them on, she grabbed her bag and stopped at the door then turned around. "Oh and tell your little girlfriend to prepare for my wrath." she ended with a slam of the door.

Shawn stood there and looked at the door as it was slammed.

_Just great, so this is what I get for telling the damn truth. _He thought as he sat on a bar stool in the kitchen and put his face in his hands.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Authors note: Shorter chapter. <strong>__**I wanted to show a little of Raven taking the news. She's crazy! I'm really excited to continue and I hope you all love the direction that I'm going in. Next time the gang meets Shanice! I'm so excited!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Boy Meets World, I just love Shawn, Angela, Eric, Jack, Rachel, Topanga and Cory. (In that order) lol. Just a show I grew up that I wish hadn't ended!**

_**Thanks for the reviews E.B., Dragon77 and Anubus D. Wicked and all of the people who added story alerts. I really appreciate it.**_

Chapter 9

"Ohhhh I'm so excited!" Rachel jumped up and down at the door of Angela's condo as she pulled out her keys.

Angela looked back at her two friends and smiled. "Lets hope she hasn't made a mess, my Dad gets exhausted running after her, it's hilarious."

"Why am I nervous?" Topanga said as she fidgeted with the hem on her sweater.

Angela opened the door and was greeted by the sight of mayhem around the living room in the form of flowers, toys, and paper all around the floor with a giggling Shanice in the middle of it with a ripped up piece of paper in her hands, and her grandfather napping on the futon.

"DADDY!" Angela yelled as she dropped her keys and picked up Shanice as Sgt. Alvin Moore jumped up from his sleep.

"Wha….what happened?….whoa I can't have been sleep for no more that ten minutes." He said as he looked around at the tornado of stuff in the living room.

Angela laughed. "Well daddy that's what happens when Shanice gets full rein on the place.

"Mom!" Shanice yelled as she pulled at Angela's braids.

"No baby, not mommy's hair."

"Awwwwww" Rachel said walking up to Angela as she reached for Shanice who was fidgeting around eager to get down.

"Hi ladies." Alvin Moore said as he sat up and greeted the two women now in his view since they had walked in.

"Hello, Mr. Moore." the two women said in unison both were all wrapped up in Shanice who was now being held by Topanga who looked in awe at the toddler in her arms.

"Awww, I want a baby." Topanga said as Shanice giggled and tried handing her a toy piece of cake and Topanga pretended to take a bite.

"Yea Cory Matthews will make a good father." Rachel said in a sarcastic tone as she tickled Shanice's tummy while she was being cuddled by Topanga who anyone could tell was having baby fever.

"Oh Rach I know being with Cory is like having a kid already, especially when Shawn's over." Topanga trailed off the last three words when she looked towards Angela who was so happy to see her three favorite girls in the world finally together and interacting. She had a feeling with the look on Topanga's face that she was ready for a baby and Shanice was having a ball. Rachel was now on the floor holding a giggling Shanice up in the air as she giggled and laughed as she said "Mom ook." her version of look.

Angela walked towards the kitchen "You guys want something to drink?"

"Coke." Replied Topanga

"Water." Replied Rachel

Angela went into the kitchen and her father followed to help.

"So I take it Shawn knows since the girls are here, how did it go?" Alvin Moore asked his daughter as he reached up in the cabinet and pulled down four glasses and a sippy cup for Shanice.

"Well, he knows and that was the hardest part. Now it's his step." Angela said as she poured some juice in Shanice's cup.

"Baby you got to understand where he is coming from, I told you not to wait, it only made thing worse. The boy is probably really hurt…."

"Dad please." Angela was a emotional wreck and once again tears had welled up in her eyes for about the 5th time that day. "I don't want to talk about it, Shawn is livid with me. He was so excited when he looked at Shanice but there was so much hurt in his eyes as he looked at me. Daddy you were right, I messed up and I have to accept it and pay for it. I just hope Shanice won't have too."

Sgt. Moore pulled his daughter into a hug. "I'm not here to say I told you so. I'm happy Shawn knows, I've always really liked the young man and I know he will come around. He loved you before and I'm sure it's still there but you have to remember you knew there was a chance you two would never be the same but I have no doubt that he will be there for that little girl."

Angela wiped her face as she grabbed two of the glasses. "I know. It's just still hard." she said as she headed back to the living room with her father on her heels.

"ANGELA!" Rachel was excited as Angela walked back in and set the glasses on the table. Shanice was now sitting on the floor in front of Topanga but once her grandfather set her sippy cup on the table she immediately stood up and began to walk towards the table falling twice on the way but laughing while she picked herself back up.

"Instead of going out to dinner tonight why don't we cook here, we can help clean up and invite everyone over." Rachel answered as she watched the puzzled look on Angela's face.

"That is a great idea ladies, I was actually going to meet a colleague for dinner so you can have the place to yourselves." Sgt. Moore said as he picked up Shanice off of the floor. "I can watch Shanice and straighten up while you guys go to the store and call your friends to tell them." he continued.

"Great! Topanga said as she got up and grabbed her purse. "Lets go."

* * *

><p>"Cory I don't know if I should be here." Shawn said as he and Cory stood outside of Angela's complex before Cory rung the buzzer.<p>

Cory looked at his best friend. "Shawn, why would you not be here? It's not only Angela but it's your child. We all planned on getting together tonight anyway for dinner."

"Yea Cor but this was before we slept together and I found out about my child." Shawn immediately regretted his sentence right after he said it.

"WHAT! YOU AND ANGELA!" Cory screamed.

"Cor, shhhhhh I was trying to not tell you because I knew you were going to act like this." Shawn replied shaking his head.

"But….you….and….Angela."

"Cory, that's not what is important right now."

Cory shook his head in agreement. They hit the buzzer and waiting to be rung in. "I can't believe you and Angela….."

"Cor!" Shawn yelled.

"Sorry, sorry." Cory smirked as they were buzzed in.

Shawn and Cory were greeted at the door by Sgt. Moore.

"Long time no see." Sgt. Moore said as he shook Cory's hand.

"I know Sgt., it's been way too long." Cory added.

Shawn looked up at the man he was sure in the past was going to be his father in law once upon a time. Now he didn't know what to be sure of.

"Shawn, good to see you, real good to see you."

"Thank you sir, I'm happy to be here." Shawn said quietly as he looked into Angela's fathers face.

Sgt. Moore patted his back as he turned towards Angela who was holding Shanice. "I'll be heading out, your first guests are here, don't wait up and have a good time." He said kissing both of his girls on the forehead. He headed to the door and patted Shawn on the back once more.

Once her father was gone Angela handed Shanice over to Topanga who immediately took her over to Cory who had wide eyes like he had never seen a baby before.

"A baby Shawn!" he said excitedly as he took Shanice out of Topanga's arms and everyone laughed. Cory was playing with Shanice and was thrilled while she played with his curly hair. "She looks just like you." he continued.

"Yea, she does." Shawn whispered as Cory handed him his daughter.

Topanga and Rachel were in the kitchen while Cory and Shawn played with Shanice who was being held by her dad who was visibly enjoying every moment of his daughter. Angela was setting the table for seven and Shanice's high chair when the buzzard rung again and she went to buzz Jack and Eric in.

Shawn handed Shanice to Cory as he walked over to the dining area and took a few plates from Angela to help her set up.

"Look Angela, I didn't mean to leave like that earlier…"

"No Shawn you had every right I do understand." Angela said as she tried to hold her composure in her voice as she looked at Shawn.

"I don't know what's going to happen but all I know is I'm going to be there for my daughter."

Angela smiled as she was a little let down, deep down hoping he would have said more. But what he just said was all she needed to hear. It wasn't about her, it was about Shanice.

"I'm happy for that Shawn." she said as she placed the last plate down and the doorbell rung. Rachel opened the door and in walked Eric and Jack. Jack laid eyes on his niece and smiled as he went up to Cory who was still holding Shanice while she looked around at all the new faces.

"Man dad would be so proud." Jack said as he looked at Shanice who was still in Cory's arms while he ran his fingers through her hair.

"MY NICH!" Eric yelled as he stepped from behind Jack. Everyone sighed as Shanice giggled loud loving the sight of Eric. She reached her arms out for Eric as he took the little girl in his arms.

"Mom, ook" Shanice said as she laughed while Eric made goofy faces feeling completely in his element.

"Foods ready!" Rachel yelled from the kitchen.

"Great lets eat." Shawn said as everyone got situated and ready.

Dinner was awesome. Shanice was in her high chair at one end of the table with Shawn and Angela on each side of her. By Shawn was Cory then Topanga. Then on the other side of the table by Angela was Rachel and Jack and Eric was at the other end across from Shanice making funny faces across to her while she laughed the whole time. Rachel and Topanga put together Chicken with mushroom sauce, string beans, green salad and mashed potatoes. Shanice had green peas which she kept rolling off her plate and chicken cut in very small pieces. There was apparent tension between Shawn and Angela, he kept shooting her glances but his main focus was Shanice, he couldn't believe how happy a baby she was.

By the time dinner was done everyone was well fed. Eric had a now sleepy Shanice in his lap while she fought to stay awake while she still looked around at everyone trying to take in everything.

Angela was sitting on the futon by Rachel as they watched Jack and Cory arm wrestling for fun. While Cory kept losing horribly. Topanga was in the kitchen cleaning up with Shawn since they had volunteered.

"Jack look at your cousin. She's passed out." Eric whispered over the room to Jack.

Jack who was mesmerized by his niece didn't even bother correcting Eric. "That's beautiful man, Shawn come look."

Angela got up and began to go get her to put her to bed but she felt a hand on her wrist, she turned around and there was Shawn.

"Can…I?" he asked quietly

Angela nodded and smiled.

Shawn picked up his daughter carefully and followed Angela into the next room. He put on Shanice's pajamas and tucked her in the whole time while Angela looked on happily. They returned into the living room where Topanga was now stroking Cory's hair and Eric sat flipping through cartoons on TV.

Rachel and Jack were in the kitchen Angela presumed and Shawn snatched the remote from Eric's hand and he playfully punched him.

Angela smiled at the scene in front of her as she told them there was pie in the refrigerator and that she was going to go get it out.

Angela walked into the kitchen and immediately dropped her plate at the sight in front of her. "Oh my God!" she yelled in shock.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note: Yay they all met Shanice, there will be more detail into each one of the gangs relationships with her. There are tons of twists and turns coming and I can't wait to share. More insight into what the rest of the gang is doing is coming up. Wonder what Angela yelled about? Until next timeJ. Thank you so much for reading!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Boy Meets World just love their characters and want to continue their story.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks for the reviews E.B., Havoc's-Tears and Jimmyle311! You guys rock and I appreciate all the feedback, reviews, anticipation!<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Authors Note: This chapter is a somewhat transition chapter, a lot of bonding and interaction and a shocker at the end. Hope you enjoy!<strong>_

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

Rachel pulled away from Jack at Angela's scream. Her face was as red as her hair. Jack was blushing as he gave off the signature Hunter chuckle that he and Shawn did so well. They had been entwined in a hot intense kiss right when Angela walked in that they hadn't even realized that she had walked in before she yelled.

"Ooops" Angela smirked as she hurriedly opened the fridge and grabbed the pie along with seven plates.

The rest of the gang rushed into the kitchen at the sound of Angela's yell. Shawn was at the front looking worried while Eric closed up the end as he yelled. "Fire!"

"Eric! Back in the living room." Cory said pushing his brother back once they saw that everything was ok.

Everyone else was left in the kitchen with confused expressions. Jack wiped off his mouth in a guilty way while Rachel looked like a kid who wanted to hide.

"I guess I'm not the only one who had a surprise." Angela joked as she turned to walk out of the kitchen towards the table once more.

Shawn starred at his brother while he put two and two together. "Ha! Thanks for telling your brother!" Shawn joked as he playfully punched Jack in the arm.

Topanga finally registered what was happening. "Yay! About time, I always knew."

Rachel chuckled as she looked at her bouncing, short, golden blonde friend who had jus vacated the kitchen following Shawn.

Jack looked at Rachel as he leaned up a little bit and pecked her on the lips. "I guess now is a better time that ever."

"Jack we said with all this stuff with Shawn and Angela and the baby that we would wait."

"Rach, were busted." Jack laughed as he kissed her on the neck.

Rachel sighed. "Ok, lets go."

* * *

><p>The group of friends were situated around the dining room table once more as Jack and Rachel stepped back into the room. There was apple pie all around the table. Eric was already on his second piece. Angela had pulled out a bottle of Limencello and it was going around. Shawn decided not to drink and Angela wasn't either.<p>

As Rachel got to the table everyone wolf whistled at the two of them.

"Oh hush guys, but since we were obviously caught red handed there is something we have been meaning to tell you but we wanted all the changes and things to settle down first." Rachel said motioning towards Shawn and Angela who kept shooting awkward glances at each other.

"First." Jack began. "We wanted to surprise you all by letting you know once we go back to the peace core its only going to be for another two months then were home!"

Eric jumped up from the table with his excitement. Everyone erupted into hugs and words of how happy they were about this new development plus Angela being home and them coming back soon, everyone felt complete. There was so much commotion that the kiss that was just witnessed was almost forgotten.

"Soooo, if that's first I'm assuming what I witnessed in the kitchen is second?" Angela said mischievously.

Rachel smiled deep down knowing that Angela wouldn't have forgot that.

"Well." she began her face once again turning as red as her hair. "A couple of months ago me and Jack began dating again, we started off slow but the last couple of months have been great." Rachel said as she smiled at Jack.

Topanga looked up at them with tears in her eyes. She absolutely loved her friends being happy.

"Rach! Why didn't you say anything?" Angela said as she took another bite of pie.

"We thought with everything going on we would wait. Not that big of a deal. We wanted to meet Shanice first." Rachel said as she looked at Jack. They exchanged a knowing look before they spoke again to a confused group of people at the table.

"Well….Shawn you're going to kill me but there is more." Jack began.

Everyone got silent.

"Well, I'm going to be your SISTER!" Rachel directed to Shawn. Eric spit out a piece of pie that flew across the table as forks clanked into everyone's plates. Topanga broke the silence.

"OMG! I'm so excited!" She squealed as she jumped from her seat followed by Angela who ran up to the two women and jumped around.

Cory, Eric and Shawn were stuck.

"Hey that means bachelor party!" Cory yelled out giving high fives the three men as the three women who had been jumping stopped and grabbed pillows and chucked them at the men.

Three hours later the celebration had settled down a bit. They all drank a glass of wine in honor of the newly engaged couple. Then Angela turned on the electric fireplace as everyone sat around and shared memories with each other. They thought of fun times from the past from the girls beating up Jack and Eric back in college, the time Eric had the winning lotto numbers and Jack made him wear a helmet. When Cory was sure that he was sick and the doctor gave him placeboes. When little Joshua was born and he fought for his life to the time Jack dated a witch.

By 2am everyone had laughed themselves silly and Angela encouraged her friends to stay since it was so late and everyone had been drinking except Shawn but he agreed since he had rode with Cory who had currently passed out on the pull out sofa cuddled up with Topanga. Eric was halfway asleep on the recliner, Shawn had sat down on Angela's bean bag chair that was in the corner of the living room and was currently dozing off and Jack and Rachel had curled up on the futon cuddled up obviously happy to be back together. Angela was surprised she didn't see it earlier but truthfully she had only been back barely 24 hours and so much had happened in her own life since her arrival that she really hadn't noticed much.

Shawn opened his eyes a little and looked up at Angela reluctantly as he smiled a bit. She was sitting on the floor in front of the fireplace and had her eyes closed as she braided her braids in deep thought. He looked around and realized everyone had pretty much fell asleep. He used to love how Angela would get in deep thought when they used to lay down together especially when she thought he was asleep and she would hum to herself a little bit and always fiddle with her hair before she relaxed for bed. He saw now that things were still the same and chuckled a bit. _How can the woman I fell in love with be so different but still the same. _he thought to himself.

Angela turned and opened her eyes as she heard Shawn chuckle. Her face flushed as she looked around and realized that everyone was asleep and it was just her and Shawn awake. She had been able to hide behind all her friends that night which had helped her escape the tension and awkwardness between her and her daughters father. She hadn't bargained on being the last two awake.

"Sorry." Shawn said at the look of horror on her face.

"No, no I was just caught off guard. I thought I was the last one up, as usual."

"I was in and out of sleep." Shawn added as he shifted uncomfortably on the chair.

"Oh, it's crazy about Jack and Rachel huh? Did you know?"

"No, Jack didn't mention. I'm pretty sure they wanted it to be a surprise."

"I know, I'm so excited for them." Angela beamed.

There was a awkward moment where Shawn and Angela starred at each other. Tons of thoughts running through each of their minds.

After a while Angela got up awkwardly. "Um, I'm surprised Shanice hasn't woke up yet. I'm going to get ready for bed but first check up on her." She looked around at all her sleeping friends, especially at Eric who now had drool sliding down his mouth.

"Um, well I know that bean bag chair isn't the most comfortable and all the comfy places are taken but….if you want I have a….couch in my room by Shanice's crib…..if you want to sleep on that and be near Shanice….you can." She looked down after her offer.

Shawn looked at Angela and felt rage still at the woman he fought his love for. He couldn't forgive her just yet. He could see her pain and frustration but it didn't dissolve his. One word triggered his mind, Shanice. He was going to begin the process now of properly getting to know his daughter.

"Uh, yea sure." Shawn whispered as he got up and followed her into the room.

* * *

><p>The next morning everyone woke up to the smell of bacon and sausage. Eric was first to stir as he jumped up and yelled. "BACON" waking up the rest of them.<p>

Angela walked out of the room with a energetic Shanice in her hands. The night before she barely slept. Just the fact that Shawn was in the same bedroom with her kept her tossing and turning. She had a feeling he hadn't slept either but neither one of them had said anything except for the two times Shanice woke up in the middle of the night and Angela pretended to he sleep to let him bond with Shanice. He did great each time and it left a pit in Angela's stomach as she regretted more and more not telling him the truth sooner.

"Morning sunshine's." Alvin Moore said to everyone from behind the stove cooking everyone breakfast.. Shawn was last to come out of the bedroom.

"When did you get in Daddy?"

"Around 8 this morning."

"Ohhhh Sgt." Eric said as he patted Angela's father on the back. "Hot date huh?" he continued.

Alvin looked at Eric, chuckled and kept onto his cooking while completely ignoring him. "You all look like you had a good time." He said as he looked at everyone's disheveled appearances.

"We had fun, great to be all back together." Topanga said as she stole a piece of toast.

"I agree." Angela said as she looked around at everyone but her eyes lingered on Shawn a little longer.

This didn't go unnoticed by her father. "Uh, Rachel come help me make plates." He said as the fiery redhead let go of Jack's hand and bounced to the kitchen.

The gang sat down and ate. Alvin joined them and they all took turns holding Shanice and feeding her bits of their breakfast. Shawn held her the longest and everyone noticed how much of a bond she had with her father in such a short time. After the plates were cleared and all washed the gang was getting ready to go.

"We have to do dinner this week, we have a lot of stuff to do!." Rachel hugged both women at the same time. She was leaving with Jack and Eric. Topanga was leaving with Cory. Shawn was going to head to his apartment by himself to mentally prepare for his work week. He loved his job but he had his Sunday relaxing preparation ritual.

Everybody said their byes and kissed Shanice. Shawn held her the whole time while her little hand gripped his shirt. At the end Shawn was the only one left. He kissed Shanice on her cheek and began to leave but was stopped.

"Shawn before you go, let me walk you to the car and lets talk." Sgt Moore patted him on the back.

"Daddy"

"No, Angela I just want to catch up." he reassured his daughter as she took Shanice from Shawn's arms.

* * *

><p>Shawn felt extremely awkward as they boarded the elevator and went to the door. Both men were silent and Shawn didn't know what to expect. He knew one thing for certain, he was not going to be lectured when he had done nothing wrong to begin with.<p>

"Shawn I know you probably are mixed up and torn, I would think you were crazy if you weren't.

Shawn paused. Not what he had expected. "Yea, I am just trying to adjust to everything. So much in such a little time."

"Exactly, but you have to get into Ang…" Sgt. Moore continued as the two men stepped outside the glass entrance. They were both stopped by the group of people who had just left the building.

"Shawn!" Topanga yelled.

Shawn had completely tuned out at the sight before his eyes. His car was trashed. His side mirror was dangling from the side. His bumper dented in way more than it had been before. There was obvious signs that someone had hit the car with either a bat or some other heavy abject. To top it all off the word. "CHEATER" was written across the window with what looked to be paint. As Shawn looked at the mess with his mouth wide open only one name came to mind.

_Raven._


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Boy Meets World, I just love the show and its characters!**

_**Thanks for the reviews Dragon77, Anubus D. Wicked, Jimmyle311, E.B. and Darkangl28! I'm glad you guys enjoyed the chapter, yes she is super crazy. Darkangl28 you shall see !**__** they are a work in progress, Shawn still has to deal with the betrayal he feels. I love all the feedback! Thank you guys!**_

_**Authors note: This chapter will contain a few swear words. Just wanted to give a warning. But anger is flared and emotions running high. Hope you enjoy!**_

Chapter 11

Shawn drove to work Monday morning in a not so great mood. His relaxing Sunday was down the drain. He argued with his insurance company for about two hours outside Angela's complex. The whole gang was livid but he didn't relay his suspicions of who did it out loud especially when Angela had come outside. She looked angry and upset that someone had vandalized Shawn's car, her expression had turned to skeptical as she studied the word "Cheater" sprawled across the windshield. She gave Shawn looks but she didn't voice her thoughts as no one else did because her father was outside also in all the commotion and all Shawn needed was for her and her father to fear for Shanice's safety having him around if he had a crazy stalker, and he refused to miss out on being around his child. He just got her back.

"What's up Hunter?" Shane O'Reily a young wisecrack man that Shawn worked with said snapping Shawn out of his trance as he leaned against a 2000 Toyota Camry, a rental car that his insurance company reluctantly let him use for a few weeks while they worked out all the details on either repairing his car or not.

"New ride?" Shane asked as he circled the car.

"No, had a few issues over the weekend. This is temporary.

"I hope it didn't interfere with you date with that hottie assistant to the editor Raven, is that her name? I remember you telling me you guys were going out so she could meet your bro?"

Shawn immediately tensed at her name. Cory and Topanga had took him home the day before and he had his car towed. Shawn had remained silent the entire car ride but of course Cory hadn't.

_Shawn! Are you listening! She can't get away with this! Your car, you know it was Raven, oh and what did you and Angela do in the bedroom last night? I was up half the night wondering." At that Topanga rolled her eyes with an annoyed expression. "But Shawnie! Your car! Call the police!" Cory finished his thought._

"_Cory, Shawn will deal with this, he is an adult, he knows his best step to take." Topanga said to her husband as she gave him a stern look._

_Shawn remained silent still but appreciated Topanga's persuasion techniques when it came to her husband. Truthfully it didn't work 75% of the time especially when Shawn was involved because just like when they were growing up Cory still looked at his best friend who was more so his brother and believed he knew best._

_This time Cory must have sensed the anger oozing from Shawn so he backed off and Shawn was able to endure the rest of the ride in silence. Neither one of his friends wanting to ignite the explosion waiting to overflow._

"Hunter! Snap out of it." Shane yelled slapping Shawn on the back bringing him back to reality.

"Sorry Shane, a lot on my mind."

"That a boy Hunter, so haw was Friday night? I know you and Raven have been getting pretty serious but how was her meeting your bro…?"

"Shane lets not talk about it, lets get in before were late."

* * *

><p>Shawn tried to keep himself busy all day. He turned in his finalized piece on Eric's grand opening and got three new pieces for the next three weeks to work on for next months edition of Young and Fresh NY. His boss also caught him off guard asking him to photograph a shoot of young models for the prom dress tuxedo section due for next month. Shawn didn't photograph much for the magazine but still loved to do it along with writing pieces. This was going to be his first big photography that he was going to do for the magazine. Plus he convinced his boss to let him have another slot in the young and talented section of the magazine where people in the city submitted their original short stories or poems. He planned on writing a poem about Shanice and submitting it. He had finally gained courage to go public with his poems and waiting on his big break.

Shawn was determined to avoid Raven, he hadn't dealt with the police yet because he didn't have solid proof. Of course Shawn and everyone else knew she did it but he wanted to deal with this on his own. He didn't want to involve the cops anyway since cops always left a bad taste in his mouth. From running that time he blew up the mailbox with the cherry bomb and the time he and Cory got drunk and urinated on a cop car. Shawn knew those were things he brought on himself and he was finally mature enough to know what to do and not to do but either way he still avoided the cops.

He knew he couldn't avoid her for long but he needed to decide the best way to approach her without making a scene. He was still beyond angry and didn't want to end up exploding at her in front of everyone. His whole job didn't need to know his business.

Two hours before his work day was set to end Shawn realized he didn't have all the information he needed for the shoot, he liked to be prepared early. Shawn left his cubicle and headed to his bosses office. His boss Charles Williams was a warm older man who reminded Shawn a lot of Mr. Feeny, it was probably the reason why they got along so well.

"Now Shawn the exact information for your shoot is in the editors office with Mr. Warren." Charles said as he shuffled some papers on his desk.

Shawn looked at his boss with disbelief in his eyes. So much for avoiding Raven . Now he had to walk right past her to get to the editor.

"Mr. Hunter….., Shawn is everything ok?"

Shawn snapped back to reality.

"Um yea, it's fine. I will go get the information now."

Shawn left Mr. Williams office and headed out of the room that held six cubicles including his own.

Hey stepped out of the glass door that held his cubicle and Mr. Williams office and stopped in front of another set of glass doors that had the words Editorial staff on the door . He stepped in and looked at the same set up that his area had. There was another six cubicles lined up and at the end of the room was the Editor's office. The cubicle closest to the office was Raven's. Shawn knew only because when they first began dating Raven pulled him into that cubicle on more than one occasion to steal a kiss.

Now Shawn was disgusted at that very thought as he walked towards Mr. Warren's office. He knocked as he waited for an answer.

Raven's attention was caught at the sound of the knock as she turned around in her swivel office chair and crossed her legs as a smile rose upon her lips.

"Hunter, looking good, oh and I saw your new car, what happened to your other one?" she said smugly.

Shawn didn't reply he walked into Mr. Warrens office and got the info for the shoot. It was a two day next week in a building in East Manhattan. There were 40 models and they varied from young women and men. Shawn would have complete control on posing and shooting.

He walked out the office and believed that the room was empty. Raven wasn't in her cubicle and it looked like no one else was either.

Shawn began to walk towards the door when movement came from the first cubicle and Raven stepped out.

"Well Shawn, how was your little reunion? I could only assume that you must have been at that Angela's house when I followed you. When I saw Jack and Eric walk in I knew it had to be a wonderful fucking get together!." Raven said as she stood in front of the doorway.

"So what was the point of crashing my car, what the hell were you following me for?"

"Shawn you don't get it, its not about your piece of shit car! You dissed me like a piece of crap."

"What the hell is wrong with you! I'm not with Angela, I tried to tell you!, you are blowing this out of proportion, you trashing my car is hurting you, I will move past it. I have something to live for, get it through your thick skull! I HAVE A DAUGHTER! SHE BYPASSES YOU!"

"AND YOU'RE STILL LYING!TELL ME THE FUCKING TRUTH!"

"What is going on here!" Mr. Warren said as he stepped out of his office after hearing all the commotion.

Shawn was fuming as he looked at a women that he couldn't believe he once grew to care about. This is exactly why he didn't want to get involved with anyone.

He stepped close to Raven and whispered. "I am not going to turn you in for my car, its material and I never had much growing up so I don't trip off of any material object but know this. Stay the hell away from me and anyone I love. Or I will turn you in and be happy for it." He finished as he stepped towards the door and grabbed the handle and slammed it as he walked out leaving a pissed off fuming Raven behind.

"We'll see about that." she whispered to herself as he turned back towards her boss with her cheerful demeanor back as she assured him everything was fine.

* * *

><p>Shawn left work a little over a hour later still fuming, the day had been horrible and he just needed to get away, he was so happy to be in the field tomorrow and to not have to spend much time in the building.<p>

When he got in the car he immediately pulled out his cell phone. He called Jack to vent but he was busy with Rachel out making wedding plans. They had planned on getting married a little after they returned from the peace core so Rachel wanted to get as much stuff done as possible before they left and Topanga was going to help do stuff out here that Rachel wouldn't be able to while away.

"I need your opinion on something Jack."

"I wish I could talk Shawn but Rachel has me in this wedding planning class, I'm trying to escape." Jack said through the phone.

Shawn laughed. "Don't worry Jack, just call me later on."

Shawn hung up the phone and began to call Cory but remembered Topanga didn't have to go into the firm today since she was still an intern while she went to law school. So basically he knew that Cory was going to take advantage of her being home since he felt she wasn't home enough as it was.

Shawn looked at the phone for a second and thought before he dialed. The phone rung 3 times before it was connected.

"Hey….Shawn."

"Hey, Angela."

"You ok Shawn?"

"I've had a long day, how's Shanice?"

"She is good, want to speak to her."

"Actually, I need to talk, are you able to meet me?"

"Yea sure Shawn, um my dad just walked in, let me see if he can watch Shanice. I actually have something to tell you too, where do you want to meet."

"There is a coffee shop downtown called Java hut, they have poetry readings Mondays from 3-11."

"Ok, great I'll see you in about half an hour.

Shawn hung up after he finished telling her how to get there. He felt a bit better at least he felt they could still talk and be friendly, they were always so close before. So much alike but still so different. He had to tell her about this Raven situation. It involved her too, he just hoped she didn't completely push him back because of it. He wanted her friendship and his daughter.

_Hope I'm not wrong. _Shawn thought to himself as he started the car.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Boy Meets World. If I did it would have focused on Shawn and Angela! But it's a show I love that I wish it was still on.**

_**Thanks for the reviews Dragon77, E.B., MElinks19 and Havoc's-Tears plus all the story alerts! I really appreciate it! Hope you all enjoy the new chapter! Tons of stuff coming up in the next chapters!**_

Chapter 12

Shawn sat on a little sofa in the back of the shop that was raised up on a few steps over the rest of the room. It reminded Shawn somewhat of a poetry place he went to a few times with random dates his first year of high school. He frequented this place a lot and this had become his favorite sofa, there was a perfect view of the stage and it had just the right lighting where it was perfectly lit for writing in his journal or if he just decided to relax and listen to the speakers or the musicians on their music nights.

He bought Cory a few times but Cory didn't like it much, no matter how hard he tried. Shawn had not been around a person who appreciated this side of him as much as Angela had in the past so he knew this was the perfect place to meet up.

He ordered a caramel latte and kept shooting glances at the door. He was a bit irritated that Angela was late and thought that he should have picked her up but Angela was persistent that she wanted to learn how to get around New York if she was going to live in the city. So Shawn sat patiently and watched as a brunette middle aged woman walked on stage and grabbed the mic.

"My cup run over, your world is thin, you took my heart, oh where to begin….." The brunette woman who had been introduced as Sage Avery began as the lights in front of the stage lowered.

Shawn sat back and listened to the woman's poem about heartbreak and betrayal. Once she was finished everyone gave polite applause and she took her seat on one of the sofas right in the front row. At that same moment the door to the shop opened and Angela walked in. Shawn almost chocked on his coffee as he looked at her. She looked beautiful. She had on skinny jeans, boots that came up to her knee, a black crocheted sweater that draped off her shoulder and a beige tank top underneath. It was casual but sexy in Shawn's opinion, but she was always stunning to him.

"I am so sorry I'm late. I thought getting here would be easy but dealing with the crazy people that travel in this city I almost went crazy," Angela huffed as she stepped up on the step and sat down on the other side of the sofa setting her bag down by her.

"It's ok, you made it, that's the important part."

Angela smiled. "So what's good here? You know I'm still in love with…

"Double shot, extra hot white mochas." Shawn said in unison with Angela.

"You remember." she whispered as uncomfortable knots turned in her stomach

_Stop thinking of him like that! Get it together!_ Angela thought to herself as she sneaked glances at Shawn up and down while he talked to the waitress and ordered her drink and some banana nut bread. He had on a black button up shirt, jeans his chain hanging from his jeans, his boots and his signature leather jacket. It was the usual for Shawn. Not much had changed but she loved it more than ever.

"Here you go." A young waitress came back with Angela's drink and the bread.

"So what did you want to talk about Shawn?"

Shawn looked at Angela. He couldn't deny it he loved her just as much as he had two years before. He couldn't believe his feelings came back to that extreme. He was still upset with her and there was a wall of hurt built up because he still felt betrayed but he truthfully missed her being around. But nevertheless he refused to hold things back from her. She was Angela and she needed to know this just as much as it affected him it affected her too.

Shawn started from the beginning, he wanted to let Angela know everything, how him and Raven began as friends, from her staying over, to them getting close. He moved on to him knowing he made a mistake of not being clear with her on what he wanted to the way she responded to Angela. The whole time Shawn talked Angela looked directly at him, her facial expressions never changed the whole time. Shawn finished with her reaction at his apartment. Thrashing his car and the altercation at work.

Angela starred at Shawn for awhile after he finished talking. A lot of thoughts were running through her head. She couldn't believe Shawn for one. But then again it kind of reminded her of the Shawn before they got together. She had to admit while she was away she dated a few times, it never meant anything, she mainly wanted to numb the pain of being away from Shawn. Maybe he tried to numb the pain too. She thought. But obviously he had picked the wrong person to do that with..

The next emotion and thought that ran through her mind was anger. How dare someone threaten her, threaten the man she loved, her family. She wasn't dealing with that. No matter how much a person felt betrayed it was no excuse for a person to threaten you, people you love, or your property. That was not the way to deal with things in her mind.

"Angela, say something, anything." Shawn whispered as the most recent poet left the stage.

Angela blinked what felt like the first time in thirty minutes.

"She has a lot of nerve, but you do too Shawn, she is obviously hurt but I swear Shawn, if she comes near me, my baby, or you she is going to know the definition of hurt. Remember that time in high school when I told you if you went out with another girl I'd break you, well looks like I have to break the both of you." Angela said trying to lighten the mood.

She was worried of course but she could see the frustration on Shawn's face and didn't want him to spiral into doing something crazy like he did in the past when he was upset or frustrated. They were older now and more mature but not being around a person for two years she didn't want to take any chances.

Shawn smiled a bit at her joke, he was relieved that she wasn't flipping out at him but he knew Angela, she was worried but he knew she was trying to hide it from him.

"I'm just trying to figure the best way to handle this." He said as he sipped his coffee. The poetry readings were taking a brief intermission. Shawn was awaiting his name to be called up. He had told the waitress to add him to the roster.

"How about a restraining order?, you have cause."

"I have to work with her."

"Well Shawn something has to be done, first it's your car, who knows what it will be next time?"

"I know Angela, this is not what I expected from a woman. Nothing like this, it makes getting handcuffed in a cabin by three crazy exes look like nothing.

Angela smiled at the memory of their first very memorable Valentines Day.

"Yeah well back then we were all young. I'm pretty sure that tall one has to have the same crazy streak that Raven has by now."

"Yeah you're right, I'm just relieved you're not freaking out, I didn't want to jeopardize me seeing Shanice.

Angela put her hand on Shawn's.

"True I'm not pleased with this Raven situation but I already messed up by keeping you away from her once. Believe me nothing and I mean nothing will make me do that to you again. No matter what me and you become or don't become you are still my family and Shanice is your baby.

They both sat in their thoughts for awhile.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Shawn asked breaking the silence.

"Well my dad is leaving soon, he is being sent to California and he is going to put my name on the condo.

"That's great!" Shawn exclaimed.

"Well yea kinda but I need to be able to live and provide for Shanice."

"Angela, you know I'll help you with Shanice."

"I know Shawn." she said as she smiled. "I called around to a few places today and sparked interest in a few people about my writing. I took extra journalism courses while I was away. I been on and off the phone all day with different newspapers and I have an interview on Friday with the Manhattan Press."

Shawn's eyes got wide. "That's great! I know a few people that work over there, I'll call and give you a good word."

"Thanks, I knew you of all people would be excited for me, of course Rach and Topanga too but you have a similar drive in life."

"Well I've always known how talented you are." Shawn replied.

"And I've known the same about you."

They looked into each others eyes and were quiet but so many unspoken words were exchanged.

"Shawn Hunter." The MC in charge of open mic said as he stepped back on stage grabbing the microphone and resuming the show.

"You're reciting something?"

Shawn smiled. "Yea, just a little something." He said as he stepped off the platform the sofa sat on and headed to the stage.

Shawn cleared his throat and starred towards Angela, he couldn't really see her through the dim lighting of the room but he knew she was watching. He had planned on reading something new but last minute decided to switch it up.

"You don't know it, but sometimes, I go to a hill that overlooks the landscapes mask of city lights for a sip of momentary grace."

Angela's breath had got caught into her throat, from the first line she knew what poem that was. She couldn't believe that he still had that memorized. Was he telling her that there was hope for them? She didn't know but she couldn't stop a tear from rolling down her cheek.

"Of the beauty your existence throws to me. For mine is a love no experience, No measures, no words could ever degrade into reality by virtue of degree." Shawn finished as everyone clapped while he stepped down from the stage.

Shawn walked back towards Angela with fear in his chest. What had he just done. He truthfully did love her and he was torn inside. He knew she was probably confused by why he had read the poem. He needed to explain where his mind stood involving them.

Shawn looked at Angela as he sat down.

"Angela look….."

Before he could get his sentence out Angela had moved in and kissed him. She didn't care how he took it. She wanted to kiss him at that moment and Shawn was so stunned but he didn't stop her. It felt right and he eventually had pulled her close and had placed his hands on her waist as they kissed heavily.

Little did they know but a stone faced Raven was watching them at the front of the shop.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Boy Meets World. I just love their characters and the show.**

_**Thanks for the reviews E.B., Jimmyle311, Havoc's-Tears and PerfectLover plus all the story alerts! You guys are awesome!**_

_**Author's Note: A few swear words in this chapter plus this is a shorter chapter but I hope you guys enjoy it. It sets up the next part plus there are some cute moments.**_

Chapter 13

Shawn and Angela left the coffee shop about half an hour later. After that very passionate kiss they both were rather quiet and enjoyed the rest of the speakers.

Shawn insisted on taking Angela home since she had such as ordeal getting to him. Neither one of them noticed the Mercedes car that was following them three to four cars behind them making all the exact same turns.

"You're so quiet." Angela whispered as the silence was beginning to driver her crazy.

"I know, I'm sorry just thinking."

Angela slowly placed her hand on Shawn's free hand that was placed on his knee. "Tell me what you're thinking, maybe I can help."

Shawn looked towards her into the eyes that he loved.

"It's just I love you but I'm still upset, I want you in my life but I want to get to know you again. You're not the same person and neither am I."

"Well what made you read the poem? What were you trying to say?" Angela said a little hurt as she moved her hand her defenses rising.

Shawn sensed her shift and tried to clear up what he meant.

"Angela I read the poem because after the tension between us over the past few days I wanted to lighten it a bit. I want you to know I do love you and I'm willing to try again but I need baby steps, get to know you again and get to know Shanice too."

Angela softened a bit at this. "Baby steps, ok that sounds good to me."

The rest of the car ride was silent but Shawn held Angela's hand the whole way.

Twenty minutes later they pulled up to the front of Angela's building, Shawn got out and walked around opening the door for her.

He sensed that everything still wasn't completely right with her so as they began to walk towards the door he stood in front of her stopping her. He tilted her head up with his finger under her chin.

"What's wrong?" he said softly.

"I just feel a little stupid, I shouldn't have pounced on you like that."

Shawn leaned back and busted out laughing.

"You think that bothered me! Angela I'm a man." He laughed as he grabbed her hands and took them in his.

"Seriously though, I wannabe your friend."

"You wannabe my friend? Angela said as she smiled.

"That's where I want to start." Shawn continued as he got caught up in the memory of a similar conversation they had before.

"And where do you want to end up?"

"I don't want us to end up hurting each other, we've done enough of that in the past and it only wasted a lot of time. I don't want to hurt anymore and I don't want to do anything wrong either. Not to you."

Angela half smiled. "Why not to me?"

"I'm not saying." Shawn said as both of them laughed.

"Ok" Angela began, "What are you doing tomorrow after you get off?

"Nothing."

"Want to hang out?, you, me and Shanice?"

"I'd like that." Shawn replied as he smiled and leaned in slowly and gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

"Good night." Shawn said. They were now at the door and he waited while she opened it and he watched as she made it to the elevator and took it up.

He turned to walk back to the car when his attention was caught by some movement coming from a bush that lined the outside of the complex to the side.

"You're such a good liar Shawn Hunter!" Raven said as she stepped from the bush and came into view.

"You gottabe kidding me Raven." Shawn said at a low level. He knew Angela was in her condo by now but he did not need anyone around hearing anything and being nosy.

"Not with Angela huh? What the hell was that making out shit at Java Hut huh!"

Shawn was rubbing his temples with one hand as he held the door handle with the other. He paused on her last few words.

"Raven are you fucking nuts! Stop following me! I don't want shit to do with you!"

Raven turned as if to leave then swung around quickly and slapped Shawn in the face hard.

Shawn looked at the woman with daggers in his eyes as his face turned scarlet.

"You need to fucking go." he said as calm as he could.

Raven stepped back with fear in her eyes but that was immediately replaced with that crazed look a second later as she started hitting him while crying.

Shawn got a hold of her wrists in an attempt to make her stop. What felt like a few seconds later her was crashed into and he fell back feeling bewildered. He caught his balance and focused on the scene in front of him. A stone faced Angela's fist colliding with Raven's face.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Boy Meets World just love the characters and story. I grew up with the show and want to continue their story!**

_**Thanks for the reviews Dragon77, PerfectLover, E.B., Jimmyle311 and Havoc's-Tears! Plus everyone who added story alerts. Hope you guys like this chapter!**_

Chapter 14

Angela walked into the building after Shawn had said goodnight. She felt his eyes on her the whole way as she made it to the elevator. She turned and gave him a small smile as the elevator door closed. She had a weird feeling in her stomach. Kind of like butterflies but not entirely, she was pleased that Shawn was willing to take small steps with her but she was terrified as well. What if too much time had passed? She shook that feeling determined to live in the now.

She walked in the door and saw her dad half passed out on the couch, an energetic Shanice was sitting on his back.

"Paw, Paw, wak up."

"I'm up sweetie." Mr. Moore said with closed eyes.

Angela laughed. "Daddy, I haven't even been gone four hours yet." she said as she lifted Shanice up who immediately started pulling her braids.

"Mom!." she said as she giggled.

Angela walked towards the window to pull the blinds closed when she noticed Shawn's rental car still parked outside, but she soon realized he wasn't alone.

"Raven." she whispered quietly as rage flew through her veins.

"Um, Dad, I'll be right back." Angela said as she pulled the blinds and put Shanice down in her play pen. Her dad nodded as he turned the TV on and slouched on the couch halfway dozing off.

Angela paced in the elevator as it seemed to move at a snails pace. She couldn't believe this girl had the audacity to come to her home again. Her daughter was inside for petes sake.

Once the elevator doors opened Angela hastily walked out and stopped at the glass front doors and watched. She was too upset and didn't want to go crazy. From what she saw it looked the words that were being exchanged were getting heated. Then the thing that triggered her happened…..Raven's hand slapped Shawn across the face.

Angela's blood boiled as she tried to control herself. When Raven began hitting Shawn Angela saw red and charged out the door. Neither one of them had noticed her and she knocked past Shawn releasing his hold on Raven's wrists as he tried to get her to calm down and stop hitting him and punched her right in the middle of the face with her balled up fist.

Raven stumbled back from the force of the hit as she held her nose. She saw the source and immediately gained her composure charging at Angela but Angela deflected the attack and punched her again square in the face. She fell on the ground.

"How dare you come here, threatening my family! Threatening Shawn! Have you lost your mind!" Angela yelled as she had fell on the ground trying to get her hits in but Shawn had wrapped his around her pulling her off while Angela steadily tried to resist him and reach the woman on the ground who was attempting to fight back. She had managed to hit Angela in the face and she was kicking in the air mainly hitting Shawn who refused to let Angela fight like this.

"ANGELA! She's not worth it!" Shawn yelled panting and struggling to get her off. No matter how far he got her away she kept pulling back.

"No Shawn! This will stop now!" Angela said as she got in another solid hit to Raven's face.

Raven cowered and gave up her fight crouching in a fetal position. "You bitch!" she looked through her arm as she spat at Angela's feet.

"You stupid pathetic idiot!." Angela laughed as she finally let Shawn successfully pull her off.

Raven lay on the ground but steadily continued to talk crap.

"Ugly bitch! Why would he want you over me!" she said in a muffled voice.

Shawn pulled Angela to the side and looked at her face. She had a puffy bleeding lip but was otherwise unharmed.

"Angela." he whispered softly touching her face. She jerked away at the stinging pain.

Angela pulled out her cell phone and began to dial Topanga.

"Angela I'm calling the police." Shawn pulled out his cell phone.

Angela pulled it away from him as she hung up hers.

"And I get arrested for hitting her first." Angela said as her blood began to boil again and she began walking back towards her ready for more. Shawn took her arm fast to keep her back.

"You think I don't know how you think tramp!" She yelled towards Raven who was pulling herself up off the ground crutching her side.

Raven laughed. "You think this is over bitch? Ha, think again." she said as Angela tried to free herself from Shawn's grasp but Raven was already headed across the street and towards the corner where it was presumed that her car was.

Shawn loosened his hold on a trembling Angela and turned her towards him.

He wiped a tear from her face and leaned in and kissed a tear from her cheek.

Angela turned away as tears began gushing from her eyes.

"So much for no hurt huh."

Shawn was taken back. "You blame me?"

Angela looked into his eyes. "Yes and No. But you should have handled it, she needs to stay away from here Shawn, are you going to make sure that happens? I can't act like this. This anger is not me and you know it."

Shawn shook his head. He never thought this would turn like this. He would not let Angela feel that hurt again. "I will."

Angela starred at him silent for a moment before she hugged him awkwardly.

"I need to rest and clean up. I will see you tomorrow." she said very short with him as she began to walk back up.

Shawn took her hand and stopped her.

She turned and folded her arms, her body temperature going down after all the excitement and the realization that she only had on her tank top due to removing the sweater when she had walked in earlier.

Shawn noticed this and took of his leather jacket and draped it across her shoulders. He pulled her into a strong embrace.

"I won't let nothing like this happen again he whispered as he held her tight.

* * *

><p>"WHAT!" Topanga yelled as she sat in the middle of the mall with Rachel, Angela and Shanice the next day. She didn't have to work and didn't have any classes until later that night so they decided to take advantage of the day and do a bit of wedding shopping. "You fought….Raven! Where is she? She's mine! She has lost her mind." she continued.<p>

"I know." Angela said as she leaned towards Shanice's stroller giving her some ice cream. Shanice was being over active wanting to get out of the stroller but once she got the ice cream she calmed down and was extremely happy and no longer fussy.

"I don't know what came over me, I have never got that mad. I mean she pulled something out of me and I saw red. I just cant believe Shawn didn't handle this. I mean I'm upset with both of them but she better stay away."

"I'm sure Shawn didn't realize she was going to act like this or even that she was going to turn obsessive and psycho." Rachel said as she looked towards her friend and ate a bit of her mint chocolate chip ice cream.

"I know he didn't and Shawn always means well, he is just so damn charming, I see her admiration of him but her actions are ridiculous. Were going to get together today when he gets off and talk things over again. I hated fighting her. But on the other aspect I hope that taught her a lesson. Wasn't how I wanted to get it across but what's done is done."

"No Angela! She's mine." Topanga exclaimed red in the face.

"My battle Topanga and I love you for always having my back, but if I want to work on things with Shawn and try to get in a good place with him, it has to be me, I just hope she is gone."

"She better be Angela, she better be!"

* * *

><p>Shawn rushed out of work at 4pm that day. Raven didn't come to work and he was not complaining, he didn't need to deal with her, he knew he would see her sooner or later and he preferred later.<p>

He made it to Angela's condo and picked her and Shanice up. Angela was still a little upset but she was being warm with him still and he was happy because he needed the calm and the peace she helped bring him. His life had been a spiral lately and true Angela lied but it was nothing compared to the crap Raven was pulling now. Plus being around Shanice was the best thing for him. He felt complete. He just couldn't believe he had a child before Cory and Topanga.

They ended up at the nearby Chuck E Cheese to have a bite and let Shanice run around in the toddler area since it would be her first time going to a place like that.

"She is a wonderful little girl." Shawn said across the table as he grabbed a slice of pizza and dug in.

"Wait until you're around her for 24 hours straight." Angela chuckled

Shawn smiled and got up and picked up Shanice who giggled as he helped her on the Kiddy merry go round.

"Hosie!" she yelled in joy.

"Yes baby, horsy!" Shawn smiled happier than ever.

They played a little more then Shawn sat down as Shanice played on a fake car with another little girl.

"So about what happened last night Shawn…" Angela began.

"She was out of line and I promise I will keep you and our daughter safe." Shawn cut in, he didn't want the night to be dampened, he was having a good time and didn't want Angela's mood to change.

Angela shook her head in acceptance and decided to change the subject.

"So, Rachel made me maid of honor. We talked about it today, I am so happy for them."

"Me too, Jack asked me to be best man of course earlier through a text."

Angela laughed. "You guys are so crazy."

"Yea I'm just excited to plan the bachelor party."

Angela threw a fry at him.

They sat for about 30 more minutes until Shanice fell asleep on the car. Shawn picked her up and they walked out the door.

They had parked on the corner so they headed to the car. Shawn strapped Shanice in with Angela's instructions and they began to get in the car. Shawn walked around to the driver side when he noticed the car parked across the street.

"Hell no!"

Angela stepped out the car. "What's wrong Shawn!"

Shawn had daggers in his eyes as he began to cross the street not looking at anything but his destination.

"Nice family moment I see." Raven said as she rolled down the window of her car.

"You're finished….." Shawn began.

"SHAWN! LOOK OUT!" Angela yelled as the scene in front of her eyes moved in slow motion.

Shawn was in such a hurry to get her away from his family that he didn't notice the truck speeding down the street with the driver not paying attention come straight at him until it was too late.

"OH MY GOD!" Angela screamed as the truck tried to slow down but it was too late. Shawn got hit.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Boy Meets World! Just love the show and all it taught me growing up. Want to continue their story!**

_**Thanks for the reviews Jimmyle311, PerfectLover, Animefouryou, Dragon77, E.B and Havoc's -Tears! You guys are AWESOME! Also everyone that added story alerts.!**_

Chapter 15

"Rachel McGuire-Hunter with a hyphen." Rachel said as she straddled Jack in the bed inside of their suite.

Jack looked up at her and paused massaging her thighs.

"Hold on, why do you have to hyphen it,? Just take Hunter."

"Well Jack I don't want to lose my name."

Jack sat up and pulled her closer by her thighs right up to him. He nuzzled into her neck.

"You won't Rach, but I want my wife to announce herself as Mrs. Hunter, not Mrs. McGuireHunter." He said in between soft kisses from her ear to her neck and down to her collarbone. "Plus it will be easier when we have kids."

Rachel pulled back and looked at him.

"You really want kids with me Jack?"

Jack caressed her cheek. "Of course Rach, I love you, lets take Shawn's lead and have a little Jacqueline." he joked as Rachel playfully punched him.

"Well how soon do you want to have them after were married?"

Jack pondered this. He looked at his favorite redhead as she gazed for an answer. He thought of Shawn and how he wished he had grew up with him. He vowed to keep his future family together and his future kids in each others lives always. He couldn't wait to have that with the woman in front of him.

"Lets start right now."

Rachel's eyes widened. "Jack, what!" she screamed as Jack had flipped her over onto her back. "You're crazy!"

"Might as well start right now. We'll be married in two months, you hold a baby for nine. It makes sense Rach."

Rachel laughed as Jack unbuttoned her shirt and kissed between her chest and down to her belly button.

"Jack, you are crazy." She said as she tried to sit up but Jack placed his hand under her chest and playfully pushed her back down. He had just got to her lace panties and began to take them off with his mouth when the phone rang. Jack stopped and slapped his hand to his forehead.

"So much for starting early," Rachel giggled sliding up in the bed.

"Screw the phone." Jack said as he grabbed her thighs and attempted to pull her back down.

"JACK!" Rachel squealed as she managed to kick him softly.

Jack snickered and kissed her inner thigh as he got up to answer the phone.

Rachel got up and went behind him placing her chin on his shoulder.

"Hello." Jack answered. "Angela, calm down I don't understand."

"Ang, what's wrong, Jack! " Rachel's face paled as she tried to get into the conservation.

"Truck, Raven, Angela please breath and explain what's going on."

Jack got silent as he listened to Angela. His face paled.

"Ok were on our way." Jack said as he immediately hung up and began rushing around. He picked up some sweats and threw them on over his boxers.

"Jack! What is wrong!" Rachel yelled following his lead and putting on sweats too and grabbing her hoodie from the table.

Jacks face was flushed. "Shawn's been hit by a truck. They just rushed him to the hospital.

* * *

><p>Angela paced back and forth. She was in the waiting room at Bellevue Hospital. Shawn was immediately rushed into the ER and she was growing antsy. She called everyone including her father and was waiting on everyone to show up. Shanice was sleeping in a waiting chair behind her as Angela tried to keep herself together before completely breaking down.<p>

"Where is he!" Cory rushed into the swinging doors down the hall a little bit away from where Angela was slowly going crazy.

Topanga rushed past Cory and charged her in a hug. "Did that tramp do this?"

"I don't think she planned it or nothing if that's what you mean." Angela began. "In Shawn's anger I don't think he saw straight and just went out there, I had no idea what was going on until I glimpsed Raven but it was too late. The truck driver was driving so fast. Neither of us saw it coming, not even that damn Raven saw it coming. I glimpsed her face and she looked sick."

"Well if she got the damn picture to stay away he wouldn't have ran out." Topanga said furious.

"True." Angela began. "But all I'm worried about is him being ok, I can't lose him." she continued as she fell in the chair next to the sleeping Shanice and broke down.

Topanga sat on the other side and caressed her back while Cory took over pacing and freaking out for his best friend.

Eric and Jack pushed through the doors at the same time followed by a distraught Rachel.

Rachel immediately crouched in front of Angela and rubbed her head trying to calm her.

"What happened to the driver?" Eric asked as Shanice began to stir and picked her up and she nuzzled on his shoulder and drifted back to sleep.

Angela sat up and wiped her eyes. "Um the cops arrived and took him in for questioning, see if it really was an accident."

At that moment a male nurse came out of the doors on the opposite side of the room. "I need a family member." he said

Jack stepped up while everyone became extremely alert, they all tensed and were nervous.

The nurse nodded. "I need you to feel out some paperwork."

Jack relaxed a tiny bit. "How is my brother?"

"We don't know yet, I was just told to come out and see if a family member could feel out the forms."

Jack nodded and stepped to the side and talked to the nurse as he pulled out a huge clipboard and walked over to the registers desk.

"This is crazy! We should know something by now, Shawn is in there, why hasn't nobody came out yet!" Cory yelled breaking down.

Topanga got up and went to her husband. She knew this was killing him just as much as Angela. Truthfully Topanga was freaking out herself, it had always been Cory, Shawn and her. She needed her best friend to pull through this. But she needed to be strong for her friends.

Time felt like it was standing still. The whole gang was on edge. About a hour later there was still no news.

Cory sat with his head in his hands as Topanga rubbed his back. Rachel held a tear stained faced Jack's hand. Eric sat in the kid area with an awoken Shanice who was giggling and running around. Angela was pacing once more as she called her father again.

He was finishing up working late and promised he'd be there soon and everything would be ok. Angela hung up the phone and sat with Shanice and Eric when all of a sudden the side doors swung open once more. An older doctor came out and looked at the group.

"Mr. Hunter."

Jack stood up slowly followed but the whole gang.

"Uh, just family." Dr. Robertson stated on his name tag said.

"We are family." Eric said c losing up the end.

"Very well." The doctor continued.

"Mr. Hunter suffered extensive injuries. A broken leg and arm on his left side. Hip dislocation and a few ribs broken. Luckily we were able to get in there and patch and cast up what we could.

Cory sighed a relieved sound.

Angela looked at the doctor with a odd foreboding feeling as he parted his lips to begin speaking once more.

"Unfortunately there was some head trauma involved. We do not know if it was from the impact of the truck or him hitting the ground but while we were in surgery we tried to keep him alert as possible but I am sorry to say he slipped into a coma.

Everyone's faces dropped. Angela's heart sank as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Hold on, he will come out of it right!" Cory demanded as he stepped in front of Jacks who had lost all color and looked as if he stopped breathing.

"We can't be sure, there is a good chance, hearing loved ones has helped in some cases, but in Mr. Hunter particular case if he does wake up there is a chance he may never walk again or he could lose his vision.

At this Angela burst into tears and Cory passed out.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Boy Meets World! Just love the characters and story oh so much!**

_**Thanks for the reviews Jimmyle311, PerfectLover, Animeforyou, E.B. and Havoc's-Tears! You guys are awesome and keep me inspired!**_

**A/N: I know tons has happened these last few chapters! I can't wait for you guys to see where it all goes! Hope you're on the edge of your seat! This is a shorter chapter but I have the next parts all ready just want to leave you guys with a little segment!**

Chapter 16

The next few days were torture. Shawn had been moved to the Intensive care unit where he was thoroughly watched each and everyday. The doctors said his vitals were normal but no change in the coma state yet. The nurses kept him well rotated to insure no bed sores occurred while in the current state. The gang were in and out of the hospital, each taking turns visiting Shawn. Cory was having the hardest time of it. He just couldn't deal with seeing his best friend unresponsive and hooked up to all the tubes. He went everyday after endless arguments with Topanga about going but he mainly sat in the waiting room while his friends sporadically went in and out of the room talking with Shawn and fixing his covers or holding his hand. Mainly Jack and Angela.

Angela was having just as bad of a time than Cory. She forced herself to go see Shawn and talk to him. She combed his hair and read some of his poetry to him. She also sat Shanice in the chair with her everyday and kissed his forehead each night before she left. She just wanted him to know that everyone was there. But every time she ended up leaving the room she'd be in tears. Rachel and Topanga forced her to still go to her interview still but her heart wasn't in it. She could talk and tell Shawn how it went but it wasn't the same as if he was talking back to her. She wasn't sure how she did because her mind wasn't in the right place. She knew they probably wouldn't call but she held on to a bit of hope knowing Shawn would want her too. She tried her best for him.

The only bright side to all of this was Shanice had said "Shawn" two days before while Angela sat in the hospital with her father and Topanga.

"_Mom, I wan Shawn."_

_Angela who sat in a chair in the waiting room with her head in her hands looked up._

"_Shanice baby what did you say?" Alvin Moore said as he picked his granddaughter up._

"_Mi Shawn!" Shanice yelled._

_Angela laughed as a tear rushed down her right cheek. Topanga grabbed her hand and squeezed it from the next seat._

This helped Angela focus on something besides Shawn being in the hospital, her and Eric had been trying to get Shanice to say Dad ever since that day but she was stuck on saying Shawn and that still kept Angela thrilled and optimistic with a feeling of hopefulness and something to look forward too.

"Angela, the guys are here, lets take a walk, maybe a drive around the block." Rachel said the third day that Shawn was in his coma as they sat in the waiting room along with Jack, Topanga, and Cory. Eric had taken Shanice down to the cafeteria to get her some ice cream. He had his assistant manager running the store a lot which freed up a lot of his time to be at the hospital. The whole gang had rearranged their schedules to get as much time off as possible.

"I agree, you haven't been looking that well lately and I think some air would do some good. No arguing, lets go." Topanga added .

"Well, if something changes…."

"I said no arguing Angela, if something changes you will know, the guys are here, you're going to drive yourself crazy. You know they'd call you right away." Topanga scolded.

"Shanice…."

"Is with Eric and fine, now you know that, come on lets go." Rachel pulled Angela up from the seat and they headed towards the door.

They walked outside of the hospital and across the street to a lake that had a nice small walking trail.

"How you holding up?" Topanga asked breaking the silence.

"I'm ok, Shawn will be fine, I know it. It is just getting nerve racking being in the hospital. I hate hospitals. I feel like by the end of this I will know the ends and outs of this hospital."

"I know what you mean." Rachel began. "When I had my gallbladder taken out when I was 18 I was in the hospital for a week and it was torture."

"At least you weren't in a coma." Angela regretted her words right when they spilled out.

Rachel looked a little taken back as if she had been punched. Her face turned as red as her hair.

"I'm so sorry Rachel…."

"No, I shouldn't have turned it to me, its about Shawn."

"No Rach I need to focus on something else, I was wrong." Angela said as she grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

Topanga grabbed Angela's other hand and the three woman walked in silence for a while lost in their thoughts.

."I know this is like a horrible time but there is something I have to get off my chest, I haven't been able to even tell Cory. He has been in such a bad mind state and its been hard to talk to him. I know I should tell him first but I know my husband and with everything going on I need to say this extremely carefully" Topanga started.

Both women perked up as they had turned around to head back to the hospital.

"Well, well,…."

"TOPANGA! Get it out…." Rachel began.

Topanga had stopped not only in mid sentence but in complete movement. Her mouth hung open as she squinted her eyes at the hospital door that was a few feet away from her.

"What the….." Topanga said as she came back to reality and kicked off her heels and began running on the concrete towards the hospital door.

Rachel and Angela looked towards the same direction in a frenzy as Topanga zoomed towards the door and grabbed a woman's arm and turned her towards her.

Topanga leaned back and balled up her fist as a cowering Raven dunked down covering her face.

"Please, I want to see Shawn!" she said as Rachel and Angela finally caught up with them.

Rachel looked stunned and Angela had fire in her eyes.

"SEE SHAWN!" Topanga yelled as she let go of her with a shrug. "YOU PROBALY HAD THE DRIVER HIT HIM!"

Raven threw up her hands. "I would never,…I…love him."

At those words Rachel ran up and slapped Raven hard in the jaw. Raven immediately grabbed her cheek and stepped back. "Don't you dare say that in front of Angela! You got some nerve." Rachel continued.

Angela grabbed Rachel's arm and pulled her back as she stepped in front of her.

"Why the fuck are you here Raven?"

A tear slid down Raven's cheek.

"And stop that fake crying!" Topanga yelled but quieted down once Angela looked over at her.

"I wanted to see Shawn…and you." Raven said timidly as she looked deep into Angela's eyes as the three woman looked as if they were ready to pounce on her.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Boy Meets World. I just love the show, characters especially Shawn and Angela and the whole premise!**

_**Thanks for the reviews Jimmyle311, Dragon77, PerfectLover and E.B., I'm so thrilled you guys continue to enjoy my story, you guys keep my inspired. Hope you like this chappie!**_

Chapter 17

"What the hell do you want to see me for?" Angela snarled at the broken looking Raven. "You want to put me in a coma too!" she continued.

"Angela no! I just want to talk!" Raven yelled as the three woman circled her.

Topanga ran right up to her face. "She doesn't have to talk with you, nothing to say….." Topanga began but Angela cut her off.

"You know what Raven fine, five minutes."

Topanga and Rachel's mouths dropped.

"But Ang…." They both began in unison.

"Five minutes is all you're getting, come on." Angela said in the calmest tone she could muster.

Topanga gave Raven looks that could kill and Rachel had a shocked expression on her face while they both watched the two women walk to a nearby bench.

"We'll be right here!" Topanga yelled. An exhausted Angela looked over her shoulder and smiled weakly at her best friend.

* * *

><p>Raven sat on the bench first. Angela slowed her stride as she slowly sat down at the opposite end of the bench.<p>

Raven fumbled with hands for about two minutes.

"Are you going to talk or what? If not I need to head back to Shawn."

"Angela I'm sorry, I didn't mean for him to get hit, I swear I had nothing to do with it. I shouldn't have been followi…"

"HA! You think! I understand being heartbroken Raven, believe me I do, but I don't understand the crazy, vandalism, stalking stuff. I HAVE A DAUGHTER! I cannot deal with that!"

Raven backed up at Angela's yell.

"Angela, let me explain…."

"No Raven, I don't want to hear it. Your five is almost over I'm sure." Angela said as she began to lift up.

"But Angela, I had a rough childhood. I was beat and abandoned by my father, I lived with a depressed mother who drank and slept with man after man. I can't believe I'm even telling you this." Raven said as a tear slid down her face. "I have abandonment issues and tons of other issues, I felt abandoned by Shawn and I lashed out. I felt I was being left for another woman just like my dad left my mom for another woman. I didn't know how to handle….."

"And you think that what you have done was the right way to handle your emotions!…."

"Angela! I am telling you when I saw him get hit my perspective changed, some stuff in my personal life has changed also and I've realized how wrong I've been. Trying to make Shawn's life hell isn't my focus any longer. I want him well and happy. From what I see he loves you and I know you love him. I love him also but I want him happy and safe."

Angela starred at the beautiful but broken woman that sat by her. She could never forgive her but part of her believed that she seriously felt remorseful about what she had done.

"Why do want to see Shawn?"

Raven looked up from playing with her thumbs. She whispered when she spoke. "I need to clear my heart, I need to apologize, I have to clear my conscience. People at work have been talking about it and that's how I knew he was here. It has been bugging me and I've had a lot of things happen in a short amount of time personally and work wise so that's why I showed up today."

"No matter what you do you will never be able to make this right." Angela said as she stood and began walking away.

"Angela! Please!" Raven stood fast and grabbed Angela's arm. Angela immediately turned around and tensed up.

Raven threw her hands. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, but please understand me Raven.

Angela rolled her eyes and placed one hand on her hip while she began tapping her foot clearly irritated.

Raven looked like a lost child. "I'm genuine in everything I've said Angela. I know you have no reason to trust me. I've been a wreck over this and how I've acted. I got a job offer in Los Angeles and my personal issues have made me believe I should leave. Shawn deserves to get to know his daughter and to be happy. Can I please say bye? That was my actual main reason for coming."

Angela looked at Raven once more. She didn't know what was going on with her but something was telling her that she really was being truthful. Whatever was going on with her personally must have bought her to her senses. She wanted to kick her own ass for feeling a bit of pity for her. The woman had a sad existence and karma would come back on her. She sighed before speaking.

"Raven, I'm going to give you five minutes to say what you feel you need to say to make yourself feel better while I stand at the door but I'm warning you, if you do anything out of line to Shawn or in front of my child you won't only have to deal with me but his whole entire family. Now come on and follow me.

Angela headed back towards Topanga and Rachel and told Raven to wait a minute while she filled them in on what was going on. By the end of the conversation Topanga was red in the face and Rachel looked extremely nervous.

"I need you guys to explain it to Cory and Jack, I know Eric has Shanice so he's preoccupied."

"I have a really bad feeling about this ." Rachel said.

"If she needs to say goodbye to get closure and get the hell out of our lives I am willing to give her the five minutes. I just want her behind us. I want Shawn to wake up and to not have to worry about this."

Both women reluctantly agreed and moved aside and followed Raven who was walking right behind Angela.

* * *

><p>"Ric I ceam!" Shanice said to Eric back in the waiting room. He sat in a chair next to Cory. Jack was inside talking with Shawn.<p>

"Cor! Did you hear that? She said Ric!"

Cory looked over and smiled. "Yea she is such a smart child." At the exact same moment Cory's cell rung. "It's mom, I know she is going to kill me, I was supposed to call earlier, they're trying to get a flight out here in the next few days, she said she wants to be with her other son." he said as he answered.

"Hey mom, I know, Shawn hasn't changed, mom, hold on."

While Cory talked to a frantic Amy Matthews the swinging doors to the entrance of the ICU opened at the same time Jack came out of the coded doors that led to the patients. Jack smiled a bit when he saw the girls but when he realized who was with them his face immediately dropped.

"What is this!" he yelled as Rachel branched off from the group and immediately intercepted his outburst.

"Jack please, I'll explain it all."

"IT'S HER FAULT THAT MY BROTHERS IN HERE!"

On the other side of the room Topanga was trying to calm down a shaking Cory who had hurriedly hung up the phone with his mother. He opened his mouth to speak but Topanga put her finger up to his lips. "Please Cory, it's ok, I promise, you know Angela would not let her near him if it wasn't. You know how much she loves him."

Cory's body relaxed a bit at his wives words.

Eric held Shanice with his mouth open but said nothing but there was daggers in his eyes towards Raven as Angela walked past with her right on her tail.

Angela and Raven got to Shawn's room door and Angela stood in front of the doorway halting Raven from going any further.

"Raven, I swear, do not and I mean DO NOT do anything crazy."

"I swear Angela, I promise you I just want to say sorry and bye whether he hears it or not."

Angela nodded and stepped aside, she watched Raven walk slowly towards Shawn as she positioned herself in the doorway. She tried to give a little privacy but still could hear faintly.

"Hi Shawn." Raven said as she stood beside the bed. Tears immediately began gushing from her eyes.

"Shawn I don't know if you can hear me but I am so sorry! She yelled through her tears as she walked in circles. "I just felt so abandoned, helpless and confused. I know you'll never forgive the shit I have done, believe me I wouldn't. I just wish I could talk to you about what's happening…..maybe this is my payment for what I've done." she continued as she stopped pacing and wiped her face.

Angela watched from the doorway with a confused, sad expression on her face.

_What the hell?_ she thought.

"Shawn I don't know if you even know but I do love you and probably always will, I hope you get past this and you're happy. You deserve peace, sorry I put you through this." Raven continued as she gently took a hold of Shawn's hand and leaned into his ear and whispered something that Angela didn't catch.

"Ok Raven, that's enough."

Raven sighed and kissed Shawn on the cheek. "Bye Shawn."

Raven walked slowly towards Angela with blotchy, puffy eyes. "Thank you."

"What did you whisper to Shawn?" Angela couldn't control asking.

"It's not important. Bye Angela, hope you find a good life and I am truly sorry again." Raven finished as she looked at a confused Angela with blank eyes as if she had checked out and was emotionless. She half smiled and walked past Angela.

She turned the opposite way down the hall probably to avoid seeing everyone in the waiting room. Angela knew there was another path bout but it took forever. Maybe Raven wanted to take the long way to be alone with her thoughts. Angela thought.

Angela felt extremely drained. Instead of heading back out to everyone else she pulled the chair next to the wall right to Shawn's bed and held his hand as she starred into space. A few moments later she was interrupted by tons of footsteps coming down the hall. Next moment the whole gang filled the room.

"Where is she!" Jack was frantic.

"She's gone." Angela said quietly.

"She was good?" Topanga asked.

Angela nodded her head. "Surprisingly yes, she wanted to say bye. I feel something was off with her but I believe she made her peace."

Shanice reached for her mom from Eric's arms and Angela took hold of her with a smile.

"Hey pumpkin,"

"Mom, Ric I ceam!"

The gang chuckled and then Angela began retelling the story of what had just took place.

Everyone was engulfed in the conversation that nobody noticed when Shanice turned in Angela's lap and leaned on the bed. She tapped Shawn's hand.

"Daddy, wak up." she said as the whole room went silent.

"Oh my God." Rachel said as she clasped her hand over her mouth.

"Daddy." Shanice said again as Shawn's hand twitched slightly at her touch.

"GET A NURSE!" Cory yelled.

Everyone got close to the bed as they watched Shawn.

"Shawn buddy, wake up." Cory said as his face paled.

"DADDY WAK UP!" Shanice screamed.

At that exact same moment Shawn opened his eyes.

"Sha, Shanice." he looked around and looked bewildered as Angela and Topanga were in tears including Jack.

"Wha, wha happened?" he continued as he tried to regain his senses.

"Shawn stay still buddy. Wait for the nurse." Eric said.

Shawn looked around and reached his hand towards Angela when suddenly his face went blank.

"I…I can't feel my legs…." he whispered.

His face paled. "I CANT FEEL MY LEGS!"


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Boy Meets World just love their story and want to continue it!**

_**Thanks for the reviews Jimmyle311, Dragon77, Anubus D. Wicked, RandomCSIfan, 123233213, WoahCrazyDubbleRainbows, Havoc's-Tears and blaquebutterflyy! You guys are awesome and I appreciate all of the reviews and feedback!**_

**A/N: I still am so thrilled about the amount of love I get for the story! You guys keep me going! I know it's been a while but things have been hectic in life and work and dealing with car issues, oh so, so many different things plus I knew what direction I wanted this chapter to go in and wanted to do it right, had a bit of a block cause I wanted to do my research on certain aspects of the chapter to make it realistic! A lot of things to come. Hope you like the chappie! Oh and is Raven really gone? Hmmmmm we shall see!**

Chapter 18

"I believe it is a temporary paralysis caused by the coma and the effects on the brain from when he got hit." Dr. Thomas, Shawn's main doctor said that night as he sat in his office with the whole gang minus Topanga who had stayed with Shawn and Shanice in his room.

Cory immediately called his mother upon Shawn waking up and she was currently on speaker phone listening to the doctor as well.

"Hold on." Amy Matthews said through the phone. "When will it be better?"

"That is hard to say Mrs. Matthews, a lot of factors come into play. We have to have him in physical therapy. A rehabilitation center due to the effects to his brain, we want to monitor his condition. We're just thrilled he woke up."

"Hold on." Cory interjected. "What about his brain,? Should we be concerned?"

"There are chances of severe migraines, maybe missing information here and there, light headiness. Most of it is most likely not to happen but we do not want to take any chances."

"Is it life threatening" Angela whispered.

"The worst part is over, Shawn is awake and now we start the healing process. There are always risks but we are committed to getting him better."

Angela nodded her head and sat in the chair. Rachel gripped her hand and squeezed it as she held Jacks in her other.

"What can we do?" Jack asked with a very serious tone.

Dr. Thomas looked up at Jack.

"Right now the main thing you guys can give him is support and encouragement, most people this happens to become frustrated especially if they feel they're becoming a burden or they feel progress isn't happening soon enough for them."

"I'm going to go see how he's doing." Cory said as he walked out of the office.

"Jack, pick up the phone." Amy Matthews said through the speaker as he reached down and grabbed the phone off the table where it was currently sitting to talk to the woman whom he pretty much considered a second mom. Amy and Alan always considered Shawn theirs and over the years Jack had began to feel like the fifth Matthews son.

"Hi Mom." Jack began as he paced back and forth. "Uh, huh, ok, I know but, I can't, ok, I promise, I will let them know. We love you too." He finished as he hung up the phone.

"What did mom say?" Eric asked.

"She said she'd be here next Tuesday and she wants me and Rach to finish up our peace core assignments, but I can't leave my brother. I need to be here." Jack looked troubled.

"Buddy, you know were here and we will help him get through this." Eric said as he slapped Jack on the back lightly.

Jack shook his head. "No man, I don't ever want Shawn to feel like I abandoned him again. We lost so much time when we were younger that I feel like I need to be there for him now, when he needs me most."

Rachel leaned into Jack and kissed him on the cheek. "If you're here then I'm here too."

"I'm going to go check on him." Jack said as he walked out of the room followed by Eric.

Rachel hugged Angela. "I'm going to head out and head back to our suite. I need to make a few calls and see how do we go about leaving the core early and we're going to need to find somewhere to live soon. I have to get some things together. I know Jack isn't in the right mindset for all this right now."

Angela nodded and followed her out of the room after she thanked Dr. Thomas for all his help and everything he was doing.

She walked slowly down the hallway back towards the room and heard everyone talking in the room. Rachel came out of the room and saw Angela a little bit away and quickly gave her another hug and turned around walking towards the exit.

Angela looked in the doorway and her eyes lingered on Shawn. He was sitting up but still looked out of it. He held Shanice in his arms while she snuggled into his chest as she dozed off.

Everyone's attention went to the door where Angela stood.

She stepped in the room and Shawn looked at her and half smiled.

"Hey," Angela whispered.

Shawn half smiled. "Hey back at you, I've already have heard what the doctor said about what's going on."

Jack cut in. "Yeah, I've already said I would move in…"

"Jack I'm not a charity case." Shawn complained.

"Shawn, come on man! You are going to need help."

Shawn looked frustrated but said nothing for a few moments.

Jack shook his head as he walked out of the room. "I'm going to go call my mom and step dad. Let them know what's going on."

Topanga looked from Shawn and Angela. She sensed the need to talk and began to reach for Cory's arm. Eric put two and two together and reached for Shanice.

"I'll take her into the lobby, give you guys time to talk." He said as Shanice soundlessly slept into his arms.

Cory was resisting Topanga's lead. "Topanga, what the….."

Topanga gave him a stern look.

Cory looked at everyone one by one. "Ohhhhhhh, ok Shawny we'll be right outside."

Topanga rolled her eyes at her husbands antics.

The Matthews walked out of the room and Angela immediately felt awkward not understanding why. She sat in the chair that was still positioned right next to the hospital bed and looked at Shawn who was looking in the other direction.

Angela leaned in and grabbed his hand.

Shawn looked into her eyes with a defeated look in his. "So did the doctor seriously say that it was temporary?"

Angela looked confused. "What, why would u ask that. We wouldn't lie."

Shawn nodded his head. "I'm just confused. Still stuck on what happened. Need to piece this together." He said as he touched his legs and a look of hurt and frustration crossed his face.

Angela sighed and began recalling the events of how he saw Raven when they left Chuck E Cheese that night and the truck hitting him. How he had bad head wounds that was assumed the reason for his coma. She told every detail of how everyone stayed with him waiting on him to wake up. She hesitated on telling him about Raven's visit but didn't want to hold it back. Upon hearing her name Shawn broke his silence.

"RAVEN! You let her in here!"

"Shawn, listen it was really weird." Angela began. She explained the talk outside and how she tried to plead her case and said she was leaving because of personal issues. Shawn looked directly at her the whole time she was speaking and then relaxed his shoulders at the end of her talking.

"Well at least that's one thing I don't have to worry about." He said as he touched his leg again and a tear fell from his eye.

"Shawn stop!" Angela said as she stood up taking his face in her hands.

"We almost lost you…" She said as she began to cry. "I know this isn't going to be easy but please, I need you to stay positive to help us all get through this. You, will, walk, if it's the last thing I do. I just am so happy you pulled through, were all here and we will help you get through the rest."

Shawn took her hand in his and pulled her body towards his into an embrace. She kissed his forehead as Shawn starred into space mad at everything and lost in his own thoughts.

* * *

><p>The next few days were hard. Dr. Thomas wanted to start on the physical therapy and rehabilitation process as soon as possible. The first few days were torture to everyone involved. Jack, Cory and Angela attended each session but seeing Shawn frustrated and discouraged got to them all.<p>

Jack had began the process of moving into Shawn's building but Shawn was frustrated. He was feeling helpless and weak and was snapping at everyone. The day he was set to go home at his wishes, he had refused to stay at the rehabilitation center, he yelled at everyone in the room leaving Angela hurt , Jack frustrated, Cory silent and Topanga at a lost for words as they all sat in the room getting ready to take him home .

"Shawn man, come on. You need somebody there with you. Someone has to bring you to your therapy appointments. It wont be long. Rachel is going to stay with Angela for a while and help out with Shanice while Angela goes on a few more interviews and sees her dad off. Cory is going to help a lot too. We just want to help man, we love you."

Shawn looked at all of them back and forth as he sat in a wheelchair by the hospital bed and broke down in tears.

"WHY IS IT ALWAYS ME! WHY CAN'T SHAWN GET A FUCKING BREAK! GROW UP WITHOUT A REAL MOTHER, A HALF ASS FATHER, ALWAYS THE ROTTEN ONE TO EVERYONE INVOLVING ME AND MY BEST FRIEND, TAKE FOREVER TO KNOW MY BROTHER, FALL IN LOVE BUT HAVE THE WOMAN LEAVE ME AND THEN WHEN SHE RETURNS IM SURPRISED BY A CHILD, JUST WHEN THINGS ARE TURNING UP IM HIT WITH A FUCKIN TRUCK, PUT IN A COMA AND NOW CAN'T WALK!" Shawn buried his head in his hands and screamed.

Cory walked up first and pulled Shawn into a hug and everyone followed.

"Shawn, you are not alone in this. It's not always you by yourself Hunter. You may have not had the ideal life but look at everything you've got from being you, you're a great person and my best friend forever. We love you and Shawnee you're not going to keep up with this downer routine. No one is going to want to be around Shawn the downer."

Shawn chuckled at a memory or saying about the same thing to Cory years ago when he and Topanga had broke up. He smiled as everyone began getting everything ready to go.

* * *

><p>Shawn went home the same day. Jack had bought over a few things and the whole gang was there when the 5 of them arrived including Angela's father, The Matthews clan including Morgan and Joshua and even Mr. Feeny and the Dean.<p>

Shawn was overwhelmed. He was frustrated that everyone was overlooking the fact that he was in the wheelchair or at least that's how he felt. He was happy to see everyone but wished it was under different circumstances. Him being paralyzed did not make him want to be social he just wanted to retreat.

Amy Matthews kept fussing over him and bringing him food and trying to wrap him in blankets which he kept refusing. He just wanted to be alone and knew that was impossible.

Shawn managed to break away from everyone one the commotion had died down and Morgan lay with Joshua on the couch sleep and The Feeny's, Sgt. Moore and Alan and Amy sat at the dining room table. Topanga and Rachel had went up to Cory and Topanga's apartment to get some stuff and Cory sat with Jack, Eric and Angela on the couch while a knocked out Shanice slept in Angela's lap with her feet in Jack's lap. as he rolled his wheelchair into his bedroom and shut the door.

Two seconds later there was a knock at the door.

"Shawny, you alright." It was Cory.

"Yeah Cor, just give me five minutes. Have to make a call."

Shawn waited until he heard Cory walk away and then reached for his cell phone off of the dresser.

Shawn skimmed through the contacts and stopped on one name. He waited a few moments while it rung.

"HUNTER!" A startled surprised voice rang through.

"Hey Shane it's me." Shawn half smiled.

The conversation went on a few moments about how Shawn was and how tons of people at work presumed he wasn't going to make it. Shane really wasn't the brightest.

"Yea, I'm nowhere how I should be but I'm determined to get better but I need a favor. I need you to get something for me but nobody and nobody can know about this. It will help me but my family is prying and they wouldn't understand." Shawn leaned into the phone.

"Ok man, anything." Shane was all ears.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own Boy Meets World just love the story and the characters in it!**

_**Thanks for the reviews Tennisbaby347, Dragon77, E.B. , PerfectLover, KaNugget, CabbieLoverSAC22, The first guest review I received, HoplessRomantic971 and Jimmyle311! You guys rock!**_

**A/N: Whew, it's been a while! Thanks for all your continued support. Especially all the new readers! Welcome aboard! I've been working on this chapter but have been super busy. Some of you may find this chappie a bit similar to a epi we have seen before on BMW and I did it this way to help go into the next part of this story. Sorry it's taken me sooooo long. Work has been killing me and I took a trip to Disneyland and things have been hectic. I'm back and hope you enjoy this chapter and the upcoming ones!**

Chapter 19

"Topanga?" Cory said cautiously as he woke up a few days later as he rolled over to her side of the bed but all he felt was bundled up sheets.

Realization immediately hit him.

"She's at the firm today." he said to himself as he rolled onto his back.

_What the hell is that noise then?_ Cory thought to himself as he heard water running and a gurgling noise coming from the bathroom.

Cory got up and put on his fuzzy slippers and wrapped up in his robe as he walked towards the bathroom where he assumed Morgan had decided to stay over rather than going back to Eric's where the Matthews had been staying.

"Morg, did you decide to stay over after I fell asleep?" Cory said as he stepped in front of the bathroom door.

There was a loud regurgitating noise that made Cory stop dead in his tracks.

He hated hearing vomit.

"Morg, are you ok?"

The door opened and he walked in slowly and immediately recognized the head of hair he saw everyday.

"Topanga? Honey what's wrong? Why aren't you at work?"

Topanga looked up at her husband and immediately turned back towards the porcelain God and threw up once more.

Cory looked freaked out as his face flushed. He couldn't take people getting sick but he knew that Topanga would flip if he ran out like he wanted too.

"Um, let me get you a towel honey." He said as he walked swiftly past her and went to the sink.

He began humming as he put the towel under the running water , pacing back and forth in front of the sink.

Topanga lifted up and rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe how dramatic Cory still was about some things after all this time.

"Cor, go ahead and go." Topanga reached for the towel and Cory bolted out of the bathroom patting her head as he swiftly said "Love you honey."

Topanga got up and washed her face and brushed her teeth. "Now is a better time than any." She said as she looked at herself in the mirror.

Meanwhile Cory sat in the living room on the couch. He had removed the robe and sat on the couch in his Scooby Doo boxers with a bowl of Rice Krispies. He had class later on in the day and was going to work later on that day, he had just began a night job at the local radio station. So he had decided to relax a bit of the day, visit Shawn because he was worried about his friend and hated feeling like he didn't know what was going through his head, class, come back for dinner then work.

Topanga walked out of the bathroom looking pale and exhausted.

"You ok honey?" Cory asked as he spilt a little of the cereal out of the bowl.

Topanga managed a smile. "Yea but there is something I've been meaning to tell you."

"Is it about Shawn?, are you really worried too? Has Angela said anything? I know Jack is worried…." Cory stopped to breath.

Topanga who had been in mid sentence sat there on the coffee table in front of her husband with her mouth open.

"Yes Cory I'm worried about Shawn but there is something else….."

"I mean, therapy is going ok it seems, I mean not much progress, Jack and mom said the same thing, he seems really distant."

"You're right Cory, Rachel and I already discussed this because we all need to keep a watch but Cory, honey let me get this….."

"Do you think he's going to do something crazy?"

"CORY! DO YOU NOT CARE THAT I JUST PUKED, DO YOU NOT EVEN WANT TO KNOW WHY!"

Cory looked up at his wife with a shocked expression. It's Morgan's meatloaf from last night right? Cause believe me Topanga it gave me the worst gas." He said as he sat his bowl of cereal that was now soggy on the table and took Topanga's hands in his and pulled her to the couch.

Topanga felt defeated as she looked at her husband and sighed. "Yea it must have been the meatloaf."

Cory patted her head and kissed her on her cheek as he stood up.

"Great, you get some rest. I'm going to go see Shawn and I'll see you over there a little later for dinner. I'm going to class straight from there."

Topanga half nodded and walked straight into the bedroom closing the door behind her without a word to her husband.

* * *

><p>Angela paced back and forth in the hallway of the rehabilitation center and periodically stole glances through the thick glass windows that showed the room where Shawn was currently having a session with his doctor, coach and trainer.<p>

Angela started off the session in the room with Shawn. She tried to give words of encouragement and help out but it only resulted in Shawn getting frustrated with her and lashing out. The trainer a young man named Avery told her it might be best if she waited outside.

Now Angela was forced to wait impatiently as she fought back her own frustrations and contained urges to cry. She tried to think back to what Dr. Thomas had said when Shawn first woke up and they were warned that he may get frustrated and mad. She knew it wasn't easy but it didn't change the fact that his moodiness and anger at random unforeseen times effected her.

About half an hour later the door opened and Angela jumped up from the chair she had positioned herself in and cautiously walked to the door at the same moment Shawn rolled himself out of the room.

"How'd it go?" Angela asked cautiously.

Shawn shook his head with an annoyed expression as he rolled past Angela.

Avery, Shawn's trainer came out of the room and was halted by the bewildered expression on Angela's face.

"Ms. Moore, he is really frustrated but he is making progress, he moved a toe today but wasn't able to do it a second time." Avery said as he patted Angela on the shoulder.

"Just give him support." he continued.

Angela rolled her eyes. "Well that's all we've been doing and it only seems to piss him off more." she continued.

Avery sighed. "Just give it time."

"ANGELA! Are we going now or what?" Shawn yelled from the doorway.

Angela looked down. "Yup, time it is." she turned and walked towards the door.

* * *

><p>The car ride back to the apartment was a silent one. Angela didn't want to fuel the fire that she could tell was brewing in Shawn. After half an hour stuck in traffic he broke the silence.<p>

"So Avery looked awfully friendly back there with you."

Angela looked over and rolled her eyes. Beyond fed up.

"Shawn, do not start with me. He was being polite. Telling me about the session since you obviously didn't want to talk about it."

"Yea well if this isn't what you signed up for you don't have to stick around. I guarantee Raven psycho and all wouldn't have that look of disgust on her face."

Angela opened her mouth to reply but closed it as the sting of the comment hit her in her stomach hard.

Fifteen minutes later they arrived at the apartment. Angela got out helped Shawn up to the elevator and then to the door.

Shawn felt bad for his behavior and what he said so once they reached the door he sighed and tried to reach for her hand.

Angela pulled away. "No Shawn, I'm just going to go home and get Shanice and shower and I'll be back for dinner. I need to clear my mind Mrs. Matthews said she would be over here in a few hours to begin cooking. Will you be alright?"

"Yup." Shawn said as he was already in the middle of getting through the door and slammed it before she could even finish her sentence.

The doorbell rung 3 times as Shawn sat in his room and starred at the wall while he held a bottle of Everclear in one hand and a sprite in the other. Shane had came through for him more than he had expected. He had stopped by two days before and dropped off six bottles. Shawn had been under what felt like 24 hour surveillance and was lucky enough that Shane had stopped by when he lucked up on a hour alone when Jack had stepped out to run some errands for Rachel.

He hadn't been alone since to begin drinking until now knowing that someone would see and flip out. True he was upset about what he had said to Angela but no one understood what he was dealing with and he didn't see how they would.

"Come in!" Shawn yelled as he tried to lean and put the bottle of Everclear on his dresser. He grabbed a bottle of Visine and dropped a few drops in his blood shot eyes as he threw a shirt over the bottle.

He heard Amy walk in with tons of grocery bags and place them on the kitchen table.

"Shawn?" she said as she walked down the hall and stood in his doorway. "Why is the light off? Are you ok?"

Shawn was happy that she didn't walk all the way in and he wanted to keep the conversation to a minimum.

"Yea, I've just been on the phone with a few friends about to play a video game. I will come out in a minute. Just need a little alone time."

"Oh Shawn honey that's fine. I'm going to head to the kitchen and call Topanga tell her to come over and help me out. I will crack the door for you and tell everyone to give you alone time and you just come out when you're ready. But yell if you need me."

Shawn looked at her for a brief moment and smiled. "Thanks mom ."

Amy smiled as she grabbed the door and pulled it turning away. Shawn had already removed the shirt from the top of his bottle and took a big gulp.

A few hours later the whole gang was at the apartment with the exception of Cory, Jack and Angela.

Rachel and Topanga had set the table for everyone and now Rachel sat on the couch with Eric, Mr. Feeny and the Dean while they all caught up on each others lives. Nobody had bothered Shawn due to the fact that Amy had checked up on him once more and he said he wanted to take a nap. Little did they know Shawn sat in the closed up room on his 2nd bottle of Everclear getting more intoxicated and angrier at the minute.

"Sorry I'm late mom." Cory said as he walked in a few moments later.

"It's ok, were still waiting on Jack and Angela." Alan Matthews said as he sat playing cards with Joshua and Morgan.

"Where's Shawnee?" He said as he looked around for his best friend.

"He said he was taking a nap and I didn't want anyone to bother him. He is entitled to his own time." Amy said kissing her son on the cheek.

Cory looked uneasy as he glanced towards the hallway itching to go to Shawn and make sure he was ok.

Topanga went up and kissed Cory on the cheek. She had decided that if she was going to tell Cory what she needed to say she was just going to say it. If she had to pull him into Shawn's bathroom she would. That way they could tell everyone after since they were all gathered in one place.

Jack and Angela walked in five minutes later. Jack carried Shanice and Angela had two Boston crème pies that she had picked up on the way and was happy Jack got there when she did or she was sure between Shanice and all that one of the pies would have ended up on the ground.

Everyone greeted each other as Jack and Angela said in unison. "Where's Shawn?"

Topanga was antsy so she pulled Cory to the corner loveseat and made him sat down. Everyone was in their own little zone but she didn't care, Cory would focus and hear her.

"How long have you been here Topanga?" Cory asked as he looked around hoping Shawn would come out and Topanga would hurry up with what she had to say.

Topanga placed her hands on both of Cory's cheeks and turned him towards her.

"Cory, I have something to say and you're not going to cut me off, I need you to focus." she said this as she leaned in and gave Cory a very passionate kiss.

"Wow, honey my parents are in the kitchen!"

Topanga chuckled. "Well do I have your attention or no?"

"I'm all ears."

"Well Cory, have you noticed how I've been eating differently?"

"Yea?"

"And I've been getting sick."

"Yea?"

"Well…. The two of us are going to become three."

Cory's mouth dropped as he put two and two together.

Before he could say anything there was a loud clapping coming from the dark hallway as Shawn rolled out.

"CONGRATULATIONS!" He yelled turning everyone's attention towards him.

"Shawn man? You ok?" Jack asked as he stepped towards Shawn feeling something was off.

"Oh, yea…. I'm fine, Cory and Topanga are excellent!"

Topanga stood up and walked right up to Shawn.

"Shawn do not ruin this announcement for me."

"Shawn, that's enough." Cory said clearly recognizing what was wrong with his best friend.

Shawn chuckled and pulled the almost empty Everclear bottle out from the side of the wheelchair and took another big gulp.

"Aww man what the hell!" Jack yelled as he walked up right to him and tried to snatch it from him.

"Stay the hell away Jack as he pulled his hand away. "I can do what the hell I want! I'm the one that's paralyzed. You have it good! You all do! You're getting married! Cory's having a baby!"

At this everyone's attention averted to where Cory was standing with a crying boiling Topanga. Everyone's attention except Cory, Angela and Jacks.

Angela gave Shanice to Eric as she stepped towards Shawn.

"Give me the bottle, now."

"Angela no! I will drink when the hell I please."

"Do you realize you daughter is here?"

"Do you realize I can hardly play with my daughter or do anything I want to do!"

Angela had tears in her eyes.

"Please….."

Alan Matthews starred at his son with fury in his eyes. He stepped towards Shawn and stood between him and Angela.

"Shawn, we have had this talk before. Now give it here."

"No, catch it!" Shawn said as he threw the open bottle across the room not realizing where it was headed.

"Angela, move!" Jack yelled as the glass bottle barely missed her and crashed into the wall instead.

The room got silent as Angela looked towards the man she loved with tears in her eyes.

She got up from where she had crouched on the floor to avoid the glass and grabbed her purse and picked up Shanice from Eric's arms.

Shawn looked on in horror as he had a horrible case of dejavu.

"Ang…Ang….stop, I'm sorry."

But Angela had already closed the door behind her.

"Nice Shawn, really nice." Rachel said as she left the apartment following Angela and a crying Topanga followed soon after.

"You just don't get it." Jack said as he too headed for the door followed by Cory leaving Shawn feeling more abandoned that ever.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own Boy Meets World. I just love the story and the characters. Wish the show was still on. Oh or a reunion special would be awesome!**

_**Thanks for the reviews…. HoplessRomantic971, CabbieLoverSAC22 (Yes that was a reference to the epi Family Trees. It's one of my favorite episodes.) , Jimmyle311, Invader French Fries, Dragon77, Shangela lover (Love your name btw.) , Havoc's Tears (You crack me up!), daredevries (Thank you for pointing that out.) , bluexx1000 (Great suggestion!) , jazzyhue20, Tennisbaby347, PerfectLover, and .92 (You should write a BMW fic! That would be awesome! Also thank you for the compliment on my name. I'm a huge Harry Potter fan as well!)**_

**A/N: 100+ reviews! Whew, I'm back! I know it has been a very long time! Getting ready to go to Palm Springs and Vegas so I have been running around like a crazy person. Thank you everyone for your continued support! I'm here with a new chapter for you guys! Another twist and more turns to come! Hope you enjoy! **

Chapter 20

Shawn looked at the door seconds after Cory left which broke him down completely.

"I want everyone to get the hell out." he said with a calm tone that was borderline scary.

Amy Matthews had one hand over her mouth as she held a pan filled with dinner rolls in the other.

Alan Matthews was not the only person standing up anymore. George Fenny, tired of what was happening had stood also, across from Alan. They both stood on either side of Shawn.

"Now Mr. Hunter, this is not you." George began.

"You haven't seen me in two years Fenny! I am not a child anymore!" Shawn yelled.

"Oh so you're a loser then!" Alan yelled as he got close to his sons face.

"I AM NOT A LOS…"

"Only a loser would try to escape reality behind a bottle." Alan cut him off.

"The Shawn Hunter I know has never tried to escape his reality, no matter how hard reality got for him. He persevered through the toughest times! He is one of the strongest young men I have ever known." George walked right up to Shawn's face as he emphasized the last sentence.

"If this is who that young man has become It hurts me because I know the Shawn I knew is still in here." he continued as he poked Shawn in the chest right on his heart.

"You ARE stronger than this! DO NOT lose yourself to your sorrow and self pity Mr. Hunter." George stepped back and stared at the young man with hurt in his eyes and heart. He never wanted any of his children to hurt no matter how old they were. They would always be his children.

"No Shawn! You are my son! Everyone here loves you and we are here to help, do not do this." Amy Matthews had sat down the food and walked towards her son and placed one hand on each side of his face.

Shawn in his drunken state fought back tears as he looked at his mother who had tears of her own sliding down each cheek.

He grabbed the wheels on his wheelchair and rolled himself back and turned around with his back towards everybody.

The room was silent, nobody knew what to say or do. Shawn cried silently while everyone was immobile not sure as to what he was doing. Eric broke the silence.

"How about the little girl Shawn, the beautiful little girl. She may be young but do not spiral down this path. Be the best you can for her. Do not be selfish,"

At hearing this Shawn broke down completely.

"Oh my God, I am going to be just like my father."

"No Shawn, you're not." Jack who had come back in followed by Cory said as he grabbed a chair and sat directly by his brother,

Cory placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You're not going to be like Chet, plus the crying woman upstairs right now will not allow it."

Shawn turned towards his best friend. "Take me up there Cor, I need to talk to Angela."

"Now is not the time." Jack added as Cory began to take hold of Shawn's wheelchair.

"He wants to see the woman he loves Jack!" Cory yelled. Blinded by what he trusted most in the world….Love.

"Cory, Jack is right. She may need time." Morgan got up and took her brothers hands off of the wheelchair.

Shawn spoke quietly. You guys are right, I'm not hungry. I'm going to bed."

He turned and went towards his room. Once he got in he slammed the door before anyone could protest. Locking the door behind him.

* * *

><p>Two Weeks Later…<p>

"SHIT!" Shawn yelled as he laid on his back on an exercise mat the Avery gave him to practice his stretches and drills while at home.

"Shawn, stop getting frustrated." Morgan said as she sat on the floor next to Shawn.

Shawn sighed and looked up at his little sister. "Morg, thanks again for staying here today and you know helping me and all."

Morgan smiled. "I want to help Shawn, I'm just happy that Dad was able to get someone to cover the store and with me taking a semester break it only made sense for us to stay for a while. Help you, help Rach and Jack prepare for the wedding. Plus you've always have had my back when I was younger and been there for me. Oh and living with Eric again has been driving me crazy!"

They both laughed.

"Now lets try the stretches again. No frustration Hunter!"

Morgan sat on her knees as she placed her hands under Shawn's right calf. She began lifting it slowly.

"Anything? Any feeling at all?" She asked after holding it up for five minutes.

Shawn said nothing but looked determinedly at his leg.

After a few moments of silence Morgan slowly began moving her hands. Once her hands were completely gone she gasped. Shawn had kept his leg suspended in mid air for 5 seconds.

It was as if he didn't realize what was happening because right when Morgan gasped he dropped his leg.

Morgan stood up and began jumping around..

"Shawn do it again!"

Shawn concentrated once more and tried to lift up his leg without Morgan's assistance but after ten minutes he still had no recurring luck.

Morgan could sense when he had enough.

"Shawn, take a break." she reached and grabbed his hands pulling him up then he braced himself and was able to finish getting back in the wheel chair.

"Shawn! That was awesome."

Shawn smiled and looked at Morgan. "Yea, it kind of was. Just wish I could have done it again.

"No Shawn, don't think like that. This is only the beginning."

"You're right, let's call Cory."

Morgan laughed. "Oh yea, lets call your boyfrienddddddddd!"

Shawn leaned towards the couch and grabbed a pillow and threw it at her while she took out her phone and dialed her brothers number hysterically laughing the whole time.

While Morgan talked to an overly excited Cory over the phone Shawn glanced at his own phone hoping that the name he had wanted to appear would be there, But after calling and texting Angela fifteen times a day for a week he decided to let her come to him.

Five minutes later Cory burst through the apartment door.

"How, how, do it again!" He exclaimed while running around the apartment reminding Shawn of the time he let out chickens in the hallway as their senior prank.

"Cor, Cory calm down."

"Shawnee! This isn't calm news! You know mom is going to flip when I tell her. She's out with An…. Topanga doing some girly stuff but you know she is going to want to celebrate."

"Cory, come on, don't make a huge deal about this just yet." Morgan intervened seeing that this had the potential to be Coryed up big time and she didn't believe Shawn needed all that stress right now.

"Yeah Cor, lets go see Avery like scheduled, we will let him know, take it from there and we can tell mom later. Let us see what my next steps should be." Shawn said relieved that Morgan jumped into Cory's shenanigans.

"Ok, let me go to my place and grab my coat." Cory said as he rushed out of the apartment. Too excited for words to express.

* * *

><p>"No I haven't talked to him." Angela said as she sat in Starbucks that afternoon with Rachel as they waited on Mrs. Matthews and Topanga to meet them so they could walk across the street to Nieman Marcus to look at a few dresses for the wedding.<p>

Rachel grabbed her Caramel Macchiato and took a sip as she looked at Angela. "Well he is making progress. Jack has been going with him to his sessions and pretty much monitoring him 24/7.

"That's good." Angela said as she took a sip of her chai latte and looked out of the window at the passerby's.

Rachel put her drink down on the table. "Buttttt….."

"But, its just Shawn has always taken things to the extreme before he realizes his error. I love him with all my heart but I don't know how much I can take of his extremes especially around my daughter."

Rachel nodded. "Believe me, if I was in your position I would be livid. But I know you love him and he loves you and he really misses Shanice."

Angela looked sad. "I know he does and man, you don't realize how hard its been to not show up at his sessions or pop up at his place. I want him to see that I'm serious and I want him to clear his mind. Work on himself, it seemed that we weren't doing much but arguing anyway. Maybe me being around was stressing him out."

"Angela, don't think that. Truthfully from what I've seen he is doing better, no alcohol, he is letting people help him and he isn't so angry or mad but he does seem really sad, especially when someone brings up you or Shanice."

Angela nodded and picked up her drink. She didn't know what to say. It was killing her but she needed time.

At that precise moment Mrs. Matthews rushed in with Topanga.

"Guys! You're not going to believe what happened!" Topanga yelled coming to a halt by the table.

"What?" The two women said in unison,

"Shawn held his leg up for a while!" Mrs. Matthews interjected.

Angela spit out her tea.

"Oh my God!"

"Now Cory said Shawn doesn't want to make a big deal about it but wanted to let us know, he has called Jack, Eric and the Feeny's already but I wanted to tell you." Topanga said looking at her best friend. "Cory agreed. They're headed to the center to meet Avery. Maybe you can meet them there….? If you want to talk to him."

Angela knew in her gut she had to see him. True she wasn't sure of how it would turn out but this was big and if the shoe was on the other foot she would want to know he was there still some way.

"But, dresses?"

"Angela, we have time. Just go talk to him. Plus you know I'm going to text you pictures of everything we see." Rachel said grabbing her friends hand.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later Angela arrived at the rehabilitation center. She wasn't sure what time they would be there but decided to go in and wait. She was extremely nervous and excited all at once.<p>

She walked through the hallway and went towards the room where Shawn had his normal sessions with Avery.

She walked in and Avery was sitting on the ground doing his own stretches as he played a bit of Linkin Park in the background.

She knocked an the doorway to get his attention.

"Angela! How are you?" Avery said getting up turning the music off.

"I'm good." She smiled shaking his hand.

"Well you haven't been here in a while with Shawn, is everything ok?" he said motioning for her to have a seat in one of the chairs positioned near the doorway.

Angela was filled with so many emotions that she was fighting back tears. She didn't need Avery to see her not all together. It was none of his business.

"Yeah, I'm ok. Just been busy, life throws you hardballs you know? You have to find a way through all obstacles."

Avery nodded. "So what brings you here today? Shawn has an appointment in about half an hour."

"Oh damn, another half an hour? I was hoping to talk to him."

Avery moved a little close for Angela's comfort.

"Well from what I figured after hearing the curly haired man on the phone and your absence I assumed you guys were on the outs?"

Angela rolled her eyes and moved over.

"Avery, I think you're pushing your boundaries a bit. You're here to help Shawn. Not worry about what's going on with us. I think I'm going to go across the street and wait for Shawn to get here." she said standing up.

Avery got up immediately. "I'm sorry Angela but…..but…I've noticed you're very beautiful and well from what I've seen Shawn is in his own world and well….." he grabbed Angela's arm and before she could pull away he kissed her right on the lips.

Angela pushed him away. "WHAT WAS THAT!" she yelled.

"Angela…Avery…" Shawn said as he looked in from the doorway with a stunned Cory behind him who had his mouth wide open.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own Boy Meets World! One of my all time favorite shows and I love the story!**

_**A/N: I'm back! It's been a long time and I am so sorry! Thanks for you patience and continued support of the story! I'm finished with my vacations for the summer and will have more time to update more often! Thanks for the reviews HopelessRomantic971. CabbieLoverSAC22 (Joshua is with the family still, and Morgan is in college.) bluexx1000, .92, PerfectLover, rose, Gertie72 and random. This is a shorter chapter but I wanted to publish. Next chapter up soon! **_

Chapter 21

"Shanice! Don't do that!" Jack screamed as he hurried over to where Shanice was about to play with the socket in the wall.

"FIRE!" Eric yelled running out of his bedroom wrapped in a towel with ducks printed on it.

Joshua Matthews who sat on the couch playing Mario Bros. on Eric's Nintendo 64 looked up at his oldest brother and laughed.

Eric turned to his table nearby and grabbed a Scooby-Doo stuffed animal off of it and chucked it making his destination, hitting his little brother on the arm.

"Eric!" Joshua whined holding his elbow where Scooby hit.

"Aww little Joshy just playing with you buddy." Eric plopped down and hugged his barely 5 year old little brother. "I've missed you my little chick magnet." he continued as Joshua focused once more on the screen.

At that same moment Jack came from the hallway with a giggling Shanice in his hands. She had not a care in the world that Jack was freaked out still.

"What was all the commotion Jumbo Jack." Eric laughed remembering his childhood nickname looking at the sweat running down Jacks forehead.

"DUDE!" Jack glared at Eric.

"Dude, it's hilarious, you look shell shocked like Shanice has you on a high speed chase."

"Eric you're telling me this is a piece of cake? Watching Shanice? She's so active."

Eric got up from the couch and walked past Jack into his bedroom. He threw on a pair of sweatpants and an old Phillies shirt.

"Well Jack." he reached for Shanice upon his return who eagerly went to him. "Ric" she squeals as she lays on his shoulder. "My niche and I have a special bond." Eric continues as Shanice immediately begins to fall asleep. "You as the cousin have to just baby-sit a bit more and you'll find your bond. She's not that hectic, she's just like me."

Eric laid the now sleeping Shanice in her travel bassinet that Mrs. Matthews bought her while Jack stood in shock with his mouth wide open.

"Un…be…lieva…..ble, how did you do that?"

"Aww Jumbo Jack, don't look so confused. I've got the niece for it."

"Eric you mean niche."

"Ummm Jack no my niche is sleeping right now. I swear you and Feeny sometimes." as he motioned a sign for drinking with his hand.

Jack opened his mouth but just shook his head making a mental note that this time he was going to seriously search for a new best friend.

Eric patted Josh's leg. "Come on Joshy time for lunch. Mom will kill me if I forget to feed you."

Josh got up and eagerly followed his big brother.

"Man you've always had a way with kids, I've never told you but you would've really been awesome if you had of adopted Tommy."

"Thanks Jack, at least we still talk and he's doing good. Going to middle school, its crazy. But you're going to be great when Rach pops out some little rugrats herself."

Jack smirked. "I can't even get Shanice to fall asleep."

"Jack think about it, Shawn was blind sighted with Shanice but before his accident he was doing pretty good. Still is even though I know he is frustrated not being able to run around with her."

"True but him being able to hold his leg up is a great sign of things to come. I hope Avery is able to let him know what to do to keep progress rolling."

* * *

><p>Shawn glared at the two people in front of him. "What the fuck is going on?" he said in the calmest tone he could muster.<p>

'It's not what it looks like." Angela threw his hands up in surrender. "But I would like to know what the hell that was about my damn self Avery!"

Avery threw his hands up in defeat as he backed up into the wall. "Shawn man I'm sorry, thought you guys were through. You haven't said anything about her and I heard Cory on the phone the other day talking about you guys situation."

He turned and looked at Angela. "Plus you've been giving me the eye a time or two and you know it."

Angela was stunned. Heat began rising in her throat as she fought back tears of anger. She felt as if someone was playing a practical joke on her that she didn't find funny at all.

"What the hell do you mean I gave you the eye! How old are you to even say something like that? It's called being polite."

Avery stepped back a few steps as he shrugged.

Shawn glared back and forth but settled his eyes on Angela with ice in his eyes. All his insecurities showing their ugly heads.

Cory stood frozen with his mouth wide open.

"Angela." Shawn began. "Seriously, what is going on? Giving him the eye?"

Angela gaped at Shawn. "Wow, you can't be serious." she said as she starred at Shawn who was not giving in. "Screw this, not going to plead with you. This is bullshit." She turned and walked towards the other side of the room to grab her scarf that she left in the seat and to head out the side door steadily mumbling under her breath.

Cory snapped out of his trance. He looked and figured out how Angela was trying to escape.

"Shawn, come on you know her. If its anyone's fault its this ass right here!" He gestured towards Avery. "We have to stop her." he began to move the wheelchair.

"CORY STOP! Let her go." Shawn who seemed to change the direction of his anger now was shooting daggers at Avery who was looking as if he wanted to escape himself but didn't really see a way out.

"Shawn, I have to step out." he began.

"NO! Were going to settle this now!" Shawn yelled as he leaned up in his chair praying to get the strength to move his legs and get up. Avery wasn't getting away with this.

Cory was torn. He could sense the growing tension between the two men and didn't want Shawn to hurt himself. After a few moments he gave up trying to get Shawn and turned heading out of the door behind him when he saw Angela head out of the other.

"ANGELA!"

Angela stopped a few feet away from the front door to the center and slowly turned around. "WHAT Cory!"

"Please don't go."

She threw her hands up in the air. "Don't go! Why should I not? I should not have to justify myself. He should know by now. Why would he look at me as if I was a liar?"

Cory stood with his mouth open. "I know that's not what he meant. He had to be stunned."

"Cory, no covering up for him this time. I came here to see him! If he doesn't believe me off the back what is the point?"

Cory grabbed her hand in desperation. "But he loves you, you know that."

Angela pulled her hand away. "Well then why is he not out here pleading for himself rather than you? Huh?"

Cory was at a loss for words.

"Exactly." Angela said as she turned and headed out the door leaving Cory with his mouth hanging open.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

_**Thanks so much for the reviews! Jimmyle311, TaySwiftiefan97, CabbieLoverSAC22, thekid1999, PerfectLover, BeautifulDisasterMegan, Denise, Aliciaa, stlchulita, rednation88. I know I've been horrible its been so long! (Hides behind hands) but I am back! So excited to see the continued support. I've been writing and actually there is only about 2-3 more chapters of Stand By Me but I've worked on some ideas for a sequel. Would anyone be interested in me writing a part 2? Let me know your take on it. Hope everyone had a great holiday and to all the new readers welcome!**_

_**p.s. Who is excited about the Girl Meets World show! I so hope they include Shawn and Angela that would make my day. I've already been talking about it non stop!**_

**3 Weeks later….**

"That is a beautiful dress Rach." Angela said as the girls stood in Jessica McClintock getting their final fittings for their dresses.

Rachel stood on one pedestal in a huge round room while surrounded by two tailors who fussed over her with measuring tapes.

Topanga stood on a similar pedestal next to her while Angela and Morgan sat in front of them on a bench and watched since their fittings were done.

"Not only is your dress awesome," Morgan began. "But your bridesmaids dresses are really awesome too. Way better than that initial crap Miss crazy over there wanted us to wear for her and Cor's wedding." She chuckled as her sister in law motioned to step off the pedestal before she was smacked lightly on the hand by one of the tailors putting a pin in her dress.

"Bite me!" Topanga yelled while sending Morgan a playful smile.

"You guys are crazy!" Angela yelled taking a sip of her water. "I can't believe you're almost a Hunter."

"I know, I mean I've always loved Jack but seriously thought that chapter of my life was done when we were back at Penn brook. I mean I didn't believe chapters with exes could be reopened, but then again that had to do a lot with my ex before I met you guys."

Angela shifted uncomfortably.

Rachel threw her hand up to her mouth. "I'm sorry Ang…."

"Sorry for what Rachel?" Angela stood and busied herself in a rack of dresses across the room. "I'm completely fine with talking about Shawn, I mean I have to deal with him right? He is apart of Shanice's life no matter what."

"Have you talked to him?" Topanga asked.

"I have but not huge conversation, just everything about Shanice, nothing more."

"Well he is actually walking now, slow but he is really improving." Morgan interjected.

"That's really great for Shawn, he didn't mention it to me but I'm truthfully happy for him. He can become himself again. He deserves that."

"But you deserve to be happy." Rachel added.

"Oh, believe me I am happy, so happy to the point where I'm actually bringing a date to the wedding!"

At this everyone's mouth dropped.

"A…..date?" Rachel asked bewildered.

"Yes, a date."

"But, but you're in the wedding party. I don't get it." Topanga added.

"Since when does being in the wedding party mean I can't have a date?" Angela's eyes grew wide.

"Well, since when? You haven't said anything." Morgan looked skeptical.

"Well, I wanted to keep it a secret, I mean at least for a little while. I didn't want it leaking back to Shawn and I hope, it doesn't now." Angela looked at everyone in the room.

"Well, I wont say a word." Topanga said as she absentmindedly rubbed little circles on her tummy where she was beginning to show the signs of pregnancy.

Angela narrowed her eyes. "Not to Cory…" she turned towards Rachel. "Not to Jack…" she then turned to Morgan. "Not to Eric. I just want it kept private."

"Are you embarrassed?" Morgan asked.

"No!, I just don't know if its going to head anywhere and its only a date to a wedding. Just a bit of dancing. Chit chatting in between and ending the night with a hug."

It was Rachel's turn to narrow her eyes. "How do you know him?"

"Well I met him in the lobby of my building and he is actually a tenant he lives on the level below. We've had coffee a few times."

"Where was I?" Rachel asked.

Angela laughed. "I've met up with him the times you've been with Jack or dropping off Shanice for me."

All the ladies mouths dropped once more.

"You sneaky…" Morgan began.

Angela put her hands up in defeat. "I know, I know I didn't think I'd want to hang with him again but I was wrong." she looked down at her hands while the other women glanced at each other and changed the topic letting the conversation drop.

* * *

><p>"A DATE!" Shawn yelled the next day as he sat in his apartment with Cory, Eric and Jack. Shanice who was asleep in his lap stirred just a bit at the sound.<p>

"I heard Topanga on the phone with Rachel talking about it last night after she got in from the dress fitting." Cory said not sure if he was right in telling his best friend what he heard.

"Wait, Rachel didn't say anything to me." Jack crossed his arms.

"I didn't know this either." Eric added.

Shawn relaxed a bit. "Cor are you sure you heard right?"

Cory twirled his thumbs. "I'm sure Shawnie, I think she wanted to keep it quiet but I didn't want u to feel bamboozled walking into the wedding next weekend.

Shawn nodded. "I can't believe….." He stood up and hugged Shanice to his chest as he walked around in circles. "Why won't she accept that I was wrong?, I've tried to get her to drop Shanice off herself or talk for longer than 5 minutes on the phone with me. She hasn't budged."

"Shawn truthfully I think she is just hurt beyond reasoning." Jack added.

Shawn walked slowly into his bedroom where he placed Shanice in the crib that Mrs. Matthews bought and came back in the living room.

"I know she is hurt but she isn't giving me a chance." Shawn sat back down and threw a hand over his eyes.

"Well you got to find a way for her to listen." Eric added.

Shawn sat quietly as a thought occurred to him.

"Jack were you dropping Shanice off tonight at Angela's?"

Jack looked confused. "Yeah, why?"

"Well don't, call Rachel and tell her you have a surprise for her and that Angela may need to come get her."

"Shawn, that isn't going to work, all she will do is call everyone down the line."

Shawn looked towards Cory and Eric. "You two can help. Just make it seem that you're all busy and I know she will come herself. She hasn't seen Shanice for two days, I doubt she will be ok going another."

"Don't get me beat up by Angela but I'm willing to help." Jack nodded.

"Me two." Cory and Eric said in unison.

Shawn stood up. "Thanks guys. Lets get this in motion then you guys get out."

All three men looked at each other. "Why?" Jack asked.

"I have to mentally prepare."

Jack shrugged and looked at Cory and Eric. They all were ok leaving Shawn now, his recovery was going very well and he was due to go back to work in a couple of weeks.

About half an hour later the plan had went off with out a snag. Cory, Jack and Eric did their part in tying up the women including the Matthews and Feeney's now all Shawn could do was wait. He heard the reluctance in Angela's voice as Jack told her that it would be best for her to come get Shanice. She sighed and blew her breath and after calling everyone else she could think of she gave up and called Jack back telling him to let Shawn know she would be there in a hour and a half.

Shawn looked around after the guys left and tried his best to tidy up. He didn't want to overdo it because he didn't want to hurt himself but he didn't want the place looking bad either. He turned on the stereo with some light classical music playing and lit a few candles. Shanice was still asleep so all he could really do was sit and wait.

After what felt like 5 hours when in all actuality was only a hour and a half the buzzer rang.

Shawn jumped up and buzzed her in and waited by the door to let her in.

What felt like an eternity later the doorbell rung.

Shawn opened it slowly and took in her appearance. Angela didn't make eye contact but showed signs or nervousness or apprehension.

"Hey Shawn."

"Hey" he replied while stepping aside to let her in.

Angela immediately noticed the candles and heard the music but did not look at Shawn.

"Is Shanice ready?"

"She's sleep." Shawn said closing the door.

"Oh Shawn, she is going to be up all night." Angela said finally making eye contact and turning to head toward his room when she felt his hand in hers.

Angela slowly turned towards the eyes that had that blazing look that only Shawn Hunter could give her.

"Please just give me minute. I just want to talk."

"Shawn there is nothing that we need to talk about, I'm so happy to see you on your feet and moving and everything but if its not about Shanice I don't know what else to sa….."

She was cut off as Shawn's lips met hers. She tried to pull back but Shawn had swung one arm around her waist while he still held her hand in his hand.

Angela gave up resisting and gave into the kiss as images ran through her mind as Shawn slipped his tongue in her mouth. She remembered the purse e found with her stuff, her stint at the Mexican restaurant where he showed up each night jealous over her co workers. The ski trip where he tried to pull the old switch to be with her all night. Prom, Graduation. Also when they got back together with the help of her father and living together in the apartment back in college. But as she fell deeper in the kiss and Shawn reached up to her bra hook she couldn't help but have other memories come to mind. Shawn shoving her into the door after drinking in high school, dumping her in the first place in college. Lying about his true feelings so long and denying the poem being about her. Recently throwing the bottle that nearly hit her then accusing her of being with Avery when she was clearly there for him.

Angela pulled away panting heavily with a tear sliding down her cheek.

"Angela, what's, whets wrong?"

Angela threw her purse on the couch and tears streamed from her eyes.

"Shawn you can't just keep coming back when it suits you and you think its ok. I can't take that over and over."

Shawn was speechless for a moment. "But Angela I know I've said it time and time but I didn't mean to ever hurt you."

"SHAWN! YOU NEVER DO!"

"I was wrong, an idiot and a asshole. I know I cant begin to make it right."

Angela laughed. "You're right, you have no idea of even where to begin."

"Let me try." he reached for her hand that she quickly pulled away.

"I've let you try, time and time again."

Shawn sat down and put his face in his hands as Angela went and leaned on the wall crying.

Shawn looked up. "Is this about your date?" he said with bitterness in his tone.

Angela looked at him in astonishment. "And how do you know that?"

"A little birdie…"

"You mean a little Cory, can I not keep anything quiet?!"

"He didn't mean to he overheard, he wasn't told directly."

At this Angela became livid. She snatched up her purse. "Well guess what Shawn Hunter, this does not have to do with my date. It has to do with you and not realizing what is ok and not ok." she went in the room and picked up Shanice who despite the noise was still sleep.

Shawn watched feeling dread as he watched her get closer to the door.

"Angela please, you and Shanice are my world."

More tears streamed down her face as she halted at the door at his words.

"Shawn and you've always been mines but I can't do this anymore." she whispered as she paused looked at Shawn and turned away hurrying out the door leaving a confused, frustrated Shawn behind.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own Boy Meets World I just love it!**

_**Thanks for the reviews Kimm Possible, TaySwiftiefan97, Jimmyle311, thekid1999, rednation88, Aliciaa, tennisbaby3566, Jaymic. Plus all the new story alerts and favorites. I've been writing like crazy I and know it took me a while to get this chapter out but I'm finishing up the next chapter and epilogue as we speak. Sequel is underway as well. This chapter is a little longer and I am really happy how it turned out! Hope you like it too. I took a few risks!**_

**ATTENTION: This chapter pushes the T rating. This chapter would probably be considered M at the end. For the drinking and sexual aspect. Please keep that in mind and I tried my hand at something daring. Hope it goes over well but please keep it in mind. The end of this chapter. Thank you again for your continued support.**

"I am freaking out, am I seriously getting married in two days?" Rachel squealed turning as red as her hair.

Rachel, Angela, Topanga and Morgan had got a driver for the night to take them around for Rachel's last hooray as a single woman. They were currently headed to dinner followed by a few lounges of Morgan's choice.

"Rachel, you have to breath, you're going to rip your dress." Morgan scolded as she grabbed the fiery red heads hand from picking with the black sequins that covered her entire dress.

Mrs. Feeny had took the ladies shopping that very afternoon buying all their current outfits and heels. Flats for Topanga.

Angela chuckled as she fell right back into her troubled mindset. The night before was the rehearsal dinner. It had been awkward due to the fact that Shawn kept shooting her glances and they had to be near each other most of the night.

It had been two weeks since the intense kiss in his apartment and she couldn't deny that it still had her reeling. She just continued to try to focus on the fact that she had been casually seeing Jared and she hoped once Shawn saw them together at the wedding he would back off. Not that Jared was serious but he kept her mind occupied because she was scared to let Shawn back in yet another time.

"Ok, ok, calm McGuire." Rachel muttered over and over again.

Angela couldn't take it anymore.

"Ok ladies, it is officially Rachel's last huge outing as a McGuire, in a few days you will officially be a Hunter." she said as she grabbed a black bag from under her chair.

"Of course we couldn't do this without accessories."

Angela pulled out a purple and silver bride to be sash with a matching crown that read the same thing and passed it to Rachel. She followed by pulling out purple and silver ribbons that read maid of honor for herself and similar ones for Topanga and Morgan that said bridesmaid.

All the girls were looking over their accessories while Angela pulled out her other surprise.

"Now I know that none of us really drink and our glowing Topanga cant. But Rachel you used to throw them back in our brief party stage at Pennbrook. So you need to relax and start this night and get you pumped up for your big day."

Angela pulled out a bottle of pre made cosmopolitans plus a bottle of sparkling cider for Topanga. She then pulled out four decorated purple martini glasses with each of the girls names on them in silver paint. She had decided to make them the day before to add something special although Shanice kept taking the paint and running off creating her own game.

The driver rolled down the glass separating them in the small but roomy town car.

"Ms. Moore, we will be arriving at Pisticci in around twenty minutes."

"Thank you Alexander." A giggly Morgan interjected obviously feeling her cosmopolitan already after only a few sips.

"The women sipped their drinks the rest of the way to the restaurant as they all loosened up and began to take pic after pic as they all slowly but surely got into the night. Rachel had let her nervousness slide a bit and Angela was actually able to not let a certain Hunter cloud her mind.

Dinner went by in a flash. The Italian cuisine was mouthwatering. They all ate themselves silly. Topanga a bit more than the others as she was eating for two and her appetite had grown. The three women that were drinking had two bottles of moscato going around the table and they all laughed as they relived old stories and laughed as Morgan in her intoxicated state began to divulge her dating and sex life Mainly about a guy named Kyle. Some of it would probably have made Eric and Cory faint.

The ladies arrived at the first lounge called Last Call. The laughed and talked and had all the attention on them as people came and congratulated Rachel or interjected saying they wanted to help her party right her last single night.

Angela went over to their booth after taking a shot with Rachel and Morgan and sat down next to Topanga as she tapped her foot to the house music playing.

"How you feeling little momma?"

"I'm good. Having a great time and those two are hilarious." Topanga motioned towards her friend and sis and law who were now dancing twirling each other around.

"I hope she's ready for her next surprise."

Topanga shifted uncomfortably and hoped Angela didn't notice. She knew that Angela had booked a suite in an upscale hotel downtown and had decided on them partying the rest of the night. Angela knew Rachel didn't want a stripper so decided to keep it just the girls. She had set up her favorite treats and movies and was excited for her to see it all decorated once they got there.

Topanga was nervous because she had took it upon herself and changed the plan slightly with the help of Morgan and hoped Angela wouldn't kill her.

"Why don't we just stay at this lounge for a while? We don't know if the other ones are going to be that fun" Topanga said to a clearly relaxed Angela who leaned back on the seat humming to the music. Her eyes were slightly low from the effects of the alcohol but she beamed while pulling out her cell phone.

"I like that plan, I'm going to call Alexander and let him know."

The ladies stayed at last call for another hour and a half until Rachel began kicking off her heels. Angela soon called Alexander to come get them.

When they arrived at the hotel forty minutes later they were all beat except Topanga. Angela helped Rachel and Morgan out the car as she tried to stay awake herself. When they got to the third level Topanga said she would be right back. Angela shrugged it off as she halted the other two ladies at their suite door.

"Ok Miss wife to be I give you your pre wedding suite."

Once the door was opened Rachel immediately perked up as her mouth drooped. Angela had set up the table in the middle of the room with her favorite movies laid out, they ranged from Pretty in Pink, Now and Then, Breakfast Club. Just to name a few. She had purple and silver Mylar balloons all around the room while "You're the Bride" confetti laid on every surface. Rachel could see through the fridge door which was clear that there were chocolate covered strawberries, chilled moscato, and mint chocolate chip ice cream from what she could see. From the main room which was circular there were three connected huge bedrooms equipped with their own bathroom each. It was more than a suite it was like a very nice penthouse.

"Angela, what, oh my, this is beautiful!" Rachel stuttered out.

"It has to have cost way to much."

Angela waved her off. "Don't even worry about that! What is a bridal party for? A lot of people love you guys. Don't even think about it."

Morgan was the first to kick off her shoes grab the strawberries and sit on the huge crescent shaped couch.

At that moment Topanga walked through the door with her key.

"Um Angela, I actually need you real quick."

Angela looked at her best friend confused. Morgan looked from the couch amused.

"Actually." Topanga began addressing the room in a whole while Angela stood with a sense of complete confusion.

"Well as you all know there was no male entertainment planned for the night but I hope my best friend doesn't kill me but I thought I'd change that."

Angela's eyes widened.

Topanga preceded to pull three of the chairs stationed around the room and sat them in the middle of the room right next to each other in a line.

"Topanga? Why are you putting three chairs?" Morgan asked.

"Oh little sister you are included."

Angela's mouth stayed open. She was panicking and extremely nervous.

"Topan…"

"No Angela, not talk just sit." she motioned to the last chair as she pulled Rachel to the middle seat. She had lost all color.

"Jack is going to kill me."

"Oh no he is not." Topanga preceded to forcefully pull Morgan on the other side of Rachel. She felt blind sighted because she wasn't involved in the initial plan.

"Now, ladies, I thought I'd give a little comedy and entertainment to you guys. I give you the Men of the night." Topanga said as she cut the lights low to the dimmest setting and opened the door. In walked a young guy dressed as a cop. He went towards Morgan. She gasped. "KYLE!" She yelled as she turned as red as Rachel's hair.

Following Kyle was a guy dressed like a firefighter. He headed towards Angela. She immediately laughed. "Eric! What the hell!" she relaxed and motioned him towards her in a playful manner. She was more confused about how Topanga managed to get the infamous Kyle who Morgan had talked about most of the time she'd been in New York there.

Next moment Topanga opened the door once more. In walked a guy in a construction outfit with no shirt on and his head titled down so his hard hat would cover his face. Rachel immediately jumped up because she knew that body anywhere.

"JACK! What are you guys doing" she flung her arms around his neck and crashed her lips into his.

"Being your male entertainment." Cory walked in wrapping his arm around his wife's waist.

"Cor, how did you guys know where to find Kyle?" Morgan asked as she continuously hugged him not letting go.

"Brothers always know how to find them." Eric replied sending a nod towards Cory.

"Oh but this isn't the only surprise. You all get a personal show in each room." Topanga added with a wink.

Angela spit out her moscato. "Whoa! I love Eric and all but no!"

"Oh come on Ang, let me show my dance moves since they made me practice." Eric pleaded getting on his knees looking like a puppy.

"Trust me." Topanga smiled sneakily.

Angela wasn't sure what was up but she knew it would probably warrant her to yell at her best friend later on but she didn't know if it was the alcohol or what but she went along with it.

Topanga and Cory set up the same chairs in each room. Angela went in hers suspiciously.

"Topanga, what the hell is this? Dance from Eric?

Topanga smiled as she motioned for her to sit down. "Trust me Angela, Eric isn't doing anything crazy.

She reached on the nightstand and took out a satin tie and preceded to blind fold Angela.

"WHOA! What?" she moved away fast.

"Trust me Angela."

Angela let her best friend do what she wanted vowing to hurt her later if need be.

She was in total darkness as she heard Topanga walk out the door.

Angela resisted the urge to remove her blindfold when it felt like at least 10 minutes of nothing. Right when she put her hand up to take it off the door opened.

Angela heard movement but not a word.

"Eric? What the hell? Say something."

Still nothing.

"Ok Eric, you're playing too much, tie coming off."

Right as her hands went up she was halted as both of her hands were taken into a guys hands. But Angela knew something was off. They weren't Eric's hands. If she didn't know any better she knew those hands too well.

"No Topanga didn…." but she was unable to complete her sentence as the too familiar hand placed a single finger on her lips.

* * *

><p>One hour earlier….<p>

"This is a horrible idea." Shawn paced the small hotel room he currently sat in with Cory, Jack, Eric and a quiet guy they picked up from the airport named Kyle. Supposedly he was a guy Morgan had been dating.

"It's an awesome idea." Jack said as he looked in front of the full length mirror in a pair of construction pants with suspenders. "I mean I wish I came up with it. Plus I have got to see Rach in whatever she went out in."

"Well Rachel will be thrilled to see you, Angela is going to kick my ass."

"Remember Shawnie I'm the detonate." Eric said seriously as all the men shook their head except Kyle even though feeling extremely out of place he spoke.

"Doesn't he mean decoy?"

Cory patted his back and motioned for him to shhh. "He does but that's Eric for you."

"Well Mr. Detonate once she sees me come in it's done for.

"Ahhh my dear Shawnie this is where this comes in." Cory pulled out a three silk ties. "Topanga and I are tying up the three ladies eyes. Well not Morgan, I want her sitting by me." he glared at Kyle who visibly retreated.

"You guys seem to have this all under control but you don't think they're going to kick our ass for crashing?"

"Shawn dude, the girls want us to crash. They just don't realize." Jack said confidently.

"Plus it was hell getting these suits." Cory added.

"Why do you not have to wear one?" Shawn asked.

"My wife's plan, she's pregnant don't need any extra excitement with Cory in a sexy suit."

All the men threw their palms on the face.

The room got silent as Eric and Cory took it upon themselves to interrogate a shaken Kyle. He was relieved however once a text came through on Cory's phone.

"Show time! Topanga says that they're on their way."

The men got dressed and waited what felt like for hours when there was a frantic knock at the door. Cory opened the door with wide arms as Topanga just walked past him.

"Ok guys they're all in the suite, I say we go now. Oh hello Kyle. Hope these crazy guys have been nice and welcoming." she extended her hand for him to shake it.

"Lets go." The guys walked past Topanga into the hallway all except Shawn.

"Shawn, come on."

"Topanga, seriously, is this such a good idea?"

"Shawn you love her?"

"Of course."

"Do you want her back."

"More than you know.""

"Well then it's worth a try, you will have at least a private chance to talk. Everyone else will be occupied in their own separate part of the suite."

"Thanks Topanga." he said hugging her. "You always want what's best. Even though you can get crazy." he laughed.

"Well being married to Cory it's expected."

Shawn waited down the hall while the guys started the show. He felt extremely awkward standing in the firefighter suit especially as people walked past with curious glances.

Around fifteen minutes later Eric leaned out the door and motioned for him to come. Shawn got to the door where Eric placed his finger to his mouth telling Shawn to be quiet. He opened the door and Shawn only found Cory and Topanga sitting on the couch but noticed Cory kept shooting anxious glances towards one door which he figured held Morgan and Kyle. Topanga must have convinced him to let her have privacy.

Topanga stood up and pointed to the door which held Angela.

Shawn tensed up. "Ok here goes nothing."

"Follow your heart buddy." Cory whispered.

Shawn opened the door slowly and took in the room. It was circular had a queen size bed. Two huge nightstands, a love seat and a huge over viewing window that gave a view over the city.

"Eric? What the hell? Say something."

He then braved glancing at the women he loved. She had on a tight long purple dress that had a high slit. The top of the dress was strapless and she work black strappy shoes with her braids up in a slick style. He smiled at the maid of honor pin on her dress.

"Ok Eric, you're playing too much, tie coming off."

Shawn rushed over to her and took her hands in his before she could take off the tie. He felt her stiffen and send out a quiet gasp.

"No Topanga didn…"

He took one finger and gently placed in on her lips as he silenced her. He knew Angela knew it was him and the fact that she wasn't pushing him away or storming out the room was a good sign.

He got down on the floor slowly on his knees and began to unbuckle her shoes one by one. He grasped one of her perfectly manicured feet and gently began placing small kisses on her foot leading up to ankle and calf and so on. He stopped right at her thigh and then preceded to doing the same on her other leg.

Angela fidgeted with her hands unsure of what to do with herself. She knew it was Shawn and his gentle touch was driving her crazy. She didn't know if it was the few drinks that she had or what but she couldn't bring herself to move or tell him to stop.

Shawn watched her as he stopped for a moment and leaned into her still on his knees. He took her hands in his and held each of them in his own on the arms of the chairs. He slowly got up leaving his hand in place and leaned into her ear.

"I love you." was all he whispered as her breathing hitched and he slowly sent little licks on her earlobe which made her involuntarily give off a small moan.

He continued down to her neck where he placed small kisses at first but got more aggressive as her body responded. She was trying to move her hands from his but he kept them secure softly but firmly.

"Hunter if you give me a hickey I promise I will hurt you." she chuckled a little slurred but happily.

At his name Shawn scooped her up in one swift movement and stood her on her feet right in front of her. She moved to remove her blind fold but he stopped her.

"No, I want to keep the element of surprise."

"Shawn…."

"Angela, if you want me to stop at any point just say stop. Ok?"

"Ummmm ok."

Shawn leaned in and softly kissed her lips. She was caught off guard but returned the kiss fully. When Shawn licked her bottom lip asking for entrance she obliged and opened her mouth where he preceded to collide his tongue with hers.

In the middle of their kiss he reached behind her and began moving the clips that held her braids up and eventually her braids fell in a cascade over her back and over her shoulders.

Angela fumbled at his chest as she attempted to help him out of his jacket to his costume which fell to the ground then followed by removing his shirt. Shawn assisted and held his arms up so she could get the shirt off of him knocking his hat off his hat in the process.

She giggled at the unexpected noise. Shawn gently turned her around and as he placed kisses on her spine down towards her lower back he slowly unclasped her dress and unzipped it as she began to breath faster. Once the dress fell to the ground he went in front of her once again and knelt down on his knees holding her waist and she placed her hands on his shoulders and took one foot out of the dress followed by the other.

He stood back up slowly as he placed a kiss on her belly button and crashed his lips into hers. Angela kissed back with just as much passion. Shawn lifted her up as he wrapped her legs around his waist. He gently placed her on the bed.

"Remove your blindfold."

Angela slowly took off her tie and took in the site before her. Shawn only had his firefighter pants on still and she motioned for him to come to her. He leaned down over the bed as Angela preceded to unzip his pants and helped them fall to the ground. He sat down next to her and had her sit on him with her legs over his waist. He reached behind her as he unsnapped her bra and let it fall to the side. He laid her down as he hovered over her. They both were now left in panties and boxers.

Angela looked into his eyes searching.

Shawn gently caressed her left breast in his hand as he stared back holding himself up by one hand. So much was said in his mind just through their eyes. Angela broke the eye contact and slowly reached her hands down pushing his boxers off. Shawn assisted then sat up and kicked them to the floor. Shawn stayed sitting up on his knees as he took his fingers and linked them into her satin panties and she arched her back to help him get them off.

He leaned back over her after he retrieved a foil wrapper from his pants pocket and placed the condom on. He laid between her legs at her opening and looked into her eyes. Angela leaned up and kissed him rough. It was a kiss of love, want, confusion all wrapped in one. Once she broke the kiss she gave Shawn a searing look. He slowly eased inside of her. Angela gasped as Shawn leaned his body into hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and legs around his back surrendering to the man she always loved as he picked up momentum and crashed his mouth into hers.

"I love you." he moaned,

"And, I, you." she stifled through moans.

All the while neither of them aware of her phone going crazy back in the living room as Topanga reached for it and read Jared 12 missed calls.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I don't own Boy Meets World, just absolutely love it!**

_**Hi! I'm here, been working on this chapter for a while. I had a bit of a writers block. This part was written for over a month but I wanted to put the wedding in here also. I came to the conclusion to finally split it and not have you guys waiting any more longer. Sorry and I hope you guys forgive me. (Hides behind hands) lol. So after this chapter it should be two more and then an epilogue which leads to the sequel which I already have 3 chapters written for! Hope you enjoy this! Next is the wedding.**_

**Thanks for the reviews stlchulita, CabbieLoverSAC22, Aliciaa, frozenFUNdayfan, turnertiffany87, xoCreativeStarzzxo, bancho, All For Jesus, CastleFan63 and all the new favorites plus follows! Thanks for your support! You keep me going.**

4:00am Angela read as she stirred awake and looked at the clock on the nightstand.

Shawn was wrapped around her. He had his leg intertwined with hers and his arm across her waist. When she turned towards the clock he tightened his grip as if he never wanted to let her go.

Angela smiled as the memories of just a few hours before rushed back to her. So much for hosting a girls only end to bachelorette night.

Angela slowly unraveled her leg and slid under Shawn's arm to go relieve herself when he stirred.

"Where….where you going?" he asked through a yawn.

"To the little girls room, be right back." She leaned back over the bed giving him a peck on the lips.

"Hurry back." he closed his eyes once more.

Angela used the bathroom and then after washing her hands she just stared at herself in the mirror.

She had a happy expression that she couldn't shake but she still had this nagging feeling about if she was right in giving in. Could she get past her insecurities and fears?

"Face it Moore, you will never love no man as much as you love Shawn Hunter." she said aloud as she turned to head back to bed.

As she walked back into the room she was met with deep snores. She laughed looking around the room and grabbed his shirt and boxers and threw them on then headed out the room to get something to drink.

"Well, well, well hussy." Topanga said from the couch wide awake under a loudly snoring Cory.

"Why are you awake?"

"My dear husband has been rolling around and suffocating me since 3:15. Plus my little boy or girl keeps sitting on my bladder."

Angela went to the fridge to grab a bottle of water. She could feel her best friends eyes burning a hole right through her.

"Ok Topanga, stop with the intense stare. Spill it."

"Well I don't want to be nosy, I can figure everything went well due to the boxers and shirt."

"Ok well love you, back to the room I go." Angela taunted her.

"NOOOOO ANGEEEELLLLAAAA, I want to knowwww."

Angela laughed as she sat at the table in the kitchen. Topanga managed to get up from under Cory and joined her.

Angela jumped into the story in a whisper as Topanga listened intently while her mouth opened slightly as Angela divulged the details, well most but not all.

"I knew that was a great idea I had, didn't realize how great it would be for you." she winked.

Angela picked up a stray strawberry on the table and hurled it at Topanga.

"Ouch!"

"That's for tricking me."

"Well I didn't make you get ass naked, no tricks there. Shawn is the true magician."

Another strawberry flew across the table.

"You're lucky you're pregnant Matthews cause I'd take you."

"Topanga? Where are you?" Cory shifted on the couch.

"Better lay back down, we have a long pamper day tomorrow." Topanga got up but stopped and halted Angela from proceeding.

"What's wrong? Baby ok?"

"Oh yes, the baby is fine. I just wanted to show you. While you were…. Working things out with Shawn you can say."

Angela smirked.

"Your phone was going crazy. It was Jared."

"Shit, he completely crossed my mind. What the hell am I going to do about that?"

"Well it's not serious right? Just be honest, he should be fine."

"You're right. I just wonder why he called so much."

Angela tiptoed back into the room, but Shawn still woke up.

"You sure took a long time to pee." he sat up and looked at her. "Wow that is a great sight." he looked her up and down. "I've always loved you in article of my clothing."

Angela blushed happy Shawn couldn't see it though, he was the only person that had that effect on her.

She pulled the covers back and laid next to him.

He immediately wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her closer to him.

"So are you my date to the wedding now?"

She turned on her other side to face him.

"What does this all mean?"

His hazel eyes looked deep in her brown ones searching.

"Well I know what I want it to mean. Angela you are all I think about. You gave me the most precious gift in Shanice. You're it for me and I know it."

Angela was at a loss for words. She knew where her heart belonged but she couldn't deny she had a weird feeling in her stomach. There was always an obstacle that got put in front of their relationship. Whether it was Shawn breaking up with her in college, not knowing what he wanted. Her pushing him away in college. Europe, keeping Shanice a secret, Raven, etc. Something always seemed in the way. She just hoped this time would be different and Jared would understand and not be another obstacle. She was sure he would.

Not replying Angela leaned in and kissed him very slowly hoping to relay everything she felt would lie in her kiss. Once Shawn positioned himself over her and took of the shirt and boxers all of her worries of Jared or anything else left her mind.

The next day was hectic. The women all got up early, showered and dressed. They kicked all the men out of the suite and told them to not come back. It was the beginning of Jack not seeing Rachel until the big day when she would be walking down the aisle. So the men went their own way and so did the girls.

As the women got nails done, toes done and had brunch with Amy, Lila, Shanice, Rachel's mom Shirley, and Jack's mom Roxanne who had flew in the night before. The men went golfing, bowling and to lunch with Alan, George, Rachel's dad Timothy and Jack's step dad Warren.

That night Angela got home exhausted. She placed her maid of honor dress out plus her shoes. The girls were going to stay the night again in the suite and all leave together in the morning towards the ceremony. They all had to stop and get their dresses and everything they needed.

She sat down for a breather and realized then was the best time to clear everything up.

"Hello."

"Hey Jared, it's me Angela, how are you?"

"I'm good, just pulling out my suit for tomorrow, how was the bachelorette party?"

"Oh,… Jared about that well I won't actually be needed you to escort me tomorrow."

(silence)

"Is this about your child's father?"

Angela felt a bit uncomfortable. "Yes, it's a long story. But I feel that things are going to work out in the end. I'm extremely sorry."

"You could have told me sooner."

"I really didn't know Jared. I hope you understand. I'm extremely sorry."

(silence)

"It's cool, hope you have a nice life" he hung up in her face.

"Well that went well."

The night went by in a blur. Between Rachel walking around the room in a nervous state and Morgan going on and on about the night before…. The next thing they knew it was morning and they were heading to the Hotel.


	25. Chapter 25

_**Thanks for the reviews CabbieLoverSAC22 and Guest! Thank you to the new favorites and followers! **_

_**A/N: I would like to thank everyone for their continued support. OMG we are at the last official chapter before the epilogue which is already written out just needs to be typed. This final chapter was tricky but I hope you all enjoy it and it was fun writing once I got my juices flowing. Hope you love it plus the epilogue which leads right to the sequel!**_

**Chapter 25**

"Wow, you look….beautiful." Shawn said half an hour later after they arrived as Angela walked out of Rachel's dressing room and ran into him in the hall. Her braids were pinned up with crystal pins and she wore a long strapless purple dress with silver strappy shoes.

"You look nice yourself." she pulled him to her and adjusted his purple tie. She gave him a quick kiss on the lips and stepped back taking him all in. He had his hair gelled back but his signature runaway hairs still came undone framing his forehead. He had trimmed his goatee and had put on her favorite Calvin Klein cologne that she secretly loved.

"Well Mr. Hunter I cant wait to see you out of the tux."

Shawn grabbed her waist and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. He pecked first not wanting to ruin her lipstick but as he got into it he thought screw it and slid his tongue on her bottom lip asking for entrance and Angela obliged.

She began running her fingers through his hair as he placed his hand on her ass and pulled her closer into his body.

Angela let out a slight moan as they heard someone behind them clearing their throat.

They broke apart then turned and looked at a smirking Morgan.

"Well, well, well, was wondering where you went off too Ms. Supposed to be checking to make sure everything's ok."

"Yes, um I am." Angela patted her dress and turned and walked the rest of the way down the hall heading to the ceremony room.

Morgan stared at a bewildered Shawn who looked stuck. She patted him on the shoulder.

"Go get yourself together big boy. Don't think I don't know your plan either." She walked back in the dressing room as Shawn stayed in the same spot, his mouth dropped as he thought about her words hoping she didn't mean what he thought. No one besides Jack and Rachel were supposed to know. He came too when he heard yelling coming from the men's dressing room.

Next moment Jack came out bewildered. "I promise man, I'm getting a new best friend, you should too, They're both insane!" Jack pointed towards the room.

Shawn chuckled. "You know those Matthews" Shawn headed to the door he turned and looked at Jack. "Best man to the rescue."

Angela walked into the hall as the staff were still setting up.

"No those flowers should be more centered." She rushed to a worker setting up a bouquet.

"So that's what Mrs. Matthews was trying to explain." The employee said as she looked on and instructed her fellow co workers fix the others.

"Mom!' Shanice squealed as she rushed from the arms of Mr. Fenny at the sight of Angela.

"You should be helping Rachel, don't worry we got them under control." Amy said patting Angela on the back.

"Ok, well I'm going to get a little air and then I'll bring Shanice back here with you guys in a few minutes before I go back into that craziness."

Angela and all the women laughed as she headed out the hall.

Angela stepped onto the streets, she regretted not bringing a jacket or at least a shawl. The wind was a little crisp on her bare arms. Luckily Shanice still had on her cardigan. All in all it was a beautiful day for a wedding in Manhattan.

"You sure do look beautiful." A voice said behind Angela's back.

Angela's mouth dropped open.

"Ja…Jared, what, what are you doing here…? She instinctively hugged Shanice closer. She couldn't explain the uneasiness she suddenly felt. "Didn't? Didn't we already talk?"

"Well I said I'd be your date and I don't go back on my word." He stepped closer to her as she instinctively took a step back.

Jared frowned. "Now come on Angela, I know there is attraction between us."

"Jared, look you're a nice guy but I thought we covered this." she hugged Shanice a little tighter.

Jared chuckled. "You see you don't understand Angela, you will be my date." he grabbed her wrist hard.

"What are you doing!?" Angela yelled jerking her hand but he wasn't budging. Shanice began to cry.

People walking down the street slowed and gave the scene stares as one man began to walk up the stairs to intervene the hotel front doors opened.

"Get the hell away from her!" Shawn pushed Jared back.

Jared stumbled back and looked at Shawn with daggers in his eyes, he pulled back intending to swing but was stopped by someone crushing his balled up fist.

Alan Matthews twisted his arm until he was facing him. "Now see, you don't want to do that here or ever matter of fact. These are my children you're messing with and I will not tolerate it, especially on my other sons wedding day." Jared was cringing under the crushing weight of Alan's hand that was squeezing his for dear life. "Now you're going to leave here today and don't even think of showing your face around them again or believe me it will be worse."

Security came out at that moment followed by a frantic Lila and Amy. They escorted Jared from the premise and Amy took a still crying Shanice back inside.

Angela felt sick, she looked at Shawn who was stone faced but had moved to her and put his arm around her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry." She turned and hugged into his chest.

"Wha? Sorry for what?" he pulled back and looked into her face, his look of anger changed to concern and confusion.

"This isn't your fault, you didn't know he was crazy."

"But still, around our kid, what if he had of hit me or worse did something to her, right in my arms in the open! Damn I was so careless and stupid not seeing the signs." Angela was going hysterical.

"Angela, look at me. Everything is ok, there are tons of people around, he wouldn't have been able to do anything. Plus I'll be damned if something happened to my number 1 women."

Angela looked into the eyes she loved as she felt everything in her warm and be at peace. Right here is where she had always belonged. The doubts, fears it all washed away. Ups and downs, good and bad. This was home for her. She finally found a home after all these years of searching, home she had visited before and just had to find her way back.

"I love you." was all she said before she leaned in and crashed her lips into Shawn's. She relaxed and moaned slightly swiping her lips over his asking for entrance, She relished in the feel of it as images flashed in her mind. Not past memories but things that were unfamiliar. A house, long flowing white dress, looking into Shawn's eyes as he stood at an altar, an older Shanice around six or seven holding her dads hand. Little did she know but Shawn had a mirage or images too and it made what he planned to do even more nerve racking.

They parted and Angela sighed.

"That was…..wow." Shawn was at a loss for words.

Angela silenced him with a peck on the lips.

"Well Mr. Hunter lets go get these crazy kids married and maybe we can get to more wow later." She winked linking her hands in his as they walked together back inside.

From there it was smooth sailing. Within half an hour they were ready to begin. The flower girls Rachel's little cousins went down first followed by Joshua who didn't want to be called anything but ring man.

Shawn stood right beside Jack as he watched the wedding party come down the aisle. Morgan was followed by Topanga and two of Rachel's cousins. Eric was holding her cousins Naya's hand rather close and Shawn just chuckled to himself but soon focused once he saw the person he had been waiting on.

Angela had freshened up and looked beautiful as she walked down the aisle. She stole glances to Shawn every once in a while and took her place right next to Morgan.

The crowd all turned once the bridal song began to play by a smiling George Feeny. Rachel appeared in a long white crystal beaded dress that flowed about a feet behind her.

Shawn watched Jack rock side to side and knew the nerves he felt which matched his on but for different reasons. His face beamed at the women in front of him and he uttered one single word. "Home." Shawn paused at that word and glanced over at Angela who stole another glance at him at the exact same time and smiled.

* * *

><p>The reception was beautiful after the water work filled ceremony they had a cocktail hour in the lobby while the finishing touches were added then they entered a conference room that had been decorated from top to bottom.<p>

There were eight glass tables that seated eight set up with lavender flowers plus crystals on top of each. The rectangular table for the bridal party was draped in lavender silk with crystals all around the table.

Everyone was so happy. The food was delicious and everyone danced non stop. Angela watched as Cory awkwardly danced with Topanga rubbing her tummy the whole time. She saw Jack and Rachel so into each other that even when they danced with others they still couldn't help keep their eyes off of each other no matter where they were in the room. Eric was playing with an energetic Shanice while still talking to Naya who was eating up everything he said. She was sure he probably said Shanice was his child and she just shook her head. She danced with Shawn a bit but he seemed distracted and pre occupied. When she asked what was going on he wouldn't say anything except that he was ok and just really happy for Jack and Rachel. She knew it was more but didn't want to press the issue.

* * *

><p>Once things began to die down a bit everyone settled in their seats and got prepared for the Maid of Honor and Best Man toasts. Angela squeezed Rachel's hand as she sat on her right. Shawn walked past behind her to head to his seat on Jack's left between Eric and Angela stopped him grabbing his hand. He jumped completely pale and flushed.<p>

"Whoa Shawn, you ok?" Angela stood and grabbed his other hand.

Shawn nodded very fast. "Yea just a lot on my mind." He kissed her cheek and went to his seat where he and Jack, huddled together in hushed tones.

Angela sat back down and turned towards Rachel and Topanga. "What the hell is going on?"

Rachel glanced at the two men. "I really have no idea , don't worry I'll get it out of Jack tonight." she giggled.

"Oh lord, save the sex tales until after the honeymoon. So I guess its Showtime."

Angela letting Shawn's peculiar behavior leave the forefront of her mind stood up and clinked her champagne glass with her butter knife.

"Well I guess its time to say a few words about these crazy two sitting here all giddy and smiles."

Jack and Rachel beamed harder as they moved closer to each other.

"I remember when they first got together, they were so cute it was rather sickening."

Everyone laughed. Rachel hit Angela's hand.

"I'll never forget the time that Jack wore platform shoes to meet her height, it was so dorky and cute, something typical of Jack. But no matter what whether Jack and Rachel were together or not their friendship and bond was something I have always admired. They have always had a unmistakable cling and support for each other that lets me personally know they will have a great life together."

Rachel leaned over and gave Jack a peck on the lips. "With vain children just like their dad." Angela added. "Hey!" Jack chimed in.

"I'm playing Jack, you're not so bad anymore, you only groom yourself about ten times a day instead of twenty."

Everyone who knew Jack well burst out laughing. Eric laughed with his mouth open full of food.

"But in all seriousness I wish you guys the best. The two of you plus the rest of you up here were always the family I needed when we all met. I am so happy to be home and sharing this with you guys." At saying home she looked directly at Shawn who was still extremely pale but paying attention to her every word.

"To Jack and Rachel." Angela finished raising her champagne glass followed by everyone else.

Angela took her seat and all attention shifted to Shawn.

He got up as Jack patted him on his back. He looked sick but talked his normal smooth way as he cleared his throat.

"The little brother here. Well I didn't have the opportunity to grow up with Jack as I wished I had and I admit when we reconnected it wasn't easy sailing. Lets just say I can be a handful."

Jack patted him on his back.

"But one thing for certain is after Jack and I became close and I really got to know his quirks and dislikes I've never seen him more happy than when he was with….. Eric."

Rachel pointed to him. "Remember you're my brother now and the prank wars can resume!."

"Whoa scary red head I'm only playing, Jack was always most happy with Rachel no matter where they stood in life. Jack has taught me a lot over the years. You see I didn't grow up with the best sense of family. Cory, the Matthews, Mr. Feeny and Topanga were all I knew for a long time. When Jack came back around he helped me grow and see what family really meant. Now family is the most important thing to me." he looked at Shanice and seared a stare into Angela before he focused back on the crowd.

"I know Jack and Rachel have a bright marriage ahead of them and believe me I will be there to put him in a head lock if need be."

Jack put up his hands in a fighting stance as everyone laughed.

"With being family Jack and Rachel have agreed to let me steal the light for just a second."

Jack and Rachel smiled warmly at Shawn as everyone except Morgan looked perplexed.

Shawn moved from his seat and walked slowly towards Angela.

"Angela Shanaynay Moore, when I think about when I first met you I think sonnets, Shakespeare and Van Dame. I would have never thought that the butterflies you gave me then you would still give me til this day."

Angela's eyes widened as not a pin drop was heard in the room. Topanga and Cory sat with their mouths open wide as Jack and Rachel held each other with all knowing looks.

"Not a day since I met you have I not thought of you, I know in college I was stupid and other numerous times but there is one thing I am sure of is that you brighten my day, night, year and life. With our angel in the form of our little Shanice I finally know where the home I have been looking for has always been." he paused and moved the hair out his face.

"My brother and new sister convinced me no time like the present and I wish my dad was here to see me do this but I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I've always known it and was scared to say but I should have had the nerve to do this before you left those years ago but I wont miss out on the chance again."

Topanga was hyperventilating. Eric's mouth hung open. "Shawny" he said as Joshua elbowed him in his side. Amy and Lila both sat with tears in their eyes. Angela was frozen in time. All she saw was the man in front of her and she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

Shawn got down on one knee and pulled a small box out of his tuxedo pants pocket.

"Angela Moore, I love you, will you give me the honor of being my wife and marrying me?" he opened the box showing a small diamond filled ring.

Silverware fell into plates all around them as people gasped and the room got silent waiting on a response.

Angela put her hand to her mouth as tears came uncontrollably. It was as if every moment with Shawn came flooding through her mind. High School, College, the good the bad, Shanice, Raven, Jared. None of the bad mattered and the good was only intensified. There wasn't a doubt in her mind about her answer was where her life was headed or where her home truly was.

"Yes." Rang from Angela's lips.


	26. Epilogue!

_**The epilogue is here! So thankful to those who continued to read and new comers! This leads to the sequel which first chapter should be up within a week. Thank you, thank you, thank you! Happy reading!**_

**Epilogue:**

"Shawn baby, we're going to miss our flight if we don't hurry!" A five month pregnant Angela Moore-Hunter hopped out the cab at Manhattan intl airport.

Shawn Hunter got out the back seat of the car and leaned back in to unbuckle a fidgety Shanice who was more than ready to be set free. She was freshly 3 years old and thought she was a big girl so she stopped his hand to attempt to do it herself.

Shawn thought it was adorable so he smiled and laughed while she fidgeted with it.

Angela normally agreed but they were already running late and they couldn't miss this flight or they would have to wait until the next day and there was a storm scheduled to come in.

She walked around the cab. "Come on sweetie, let daddy do your buckle just once for mommy with sugarrr on top."

Shanice giggled. "K Mommy, Daddy you do it."

Shawn unbuckled her and picked her up taking a hold of her hand once outside the vehicle. She stopped in her tracks and puckered her lips as her mom did the same and bent down giving her the sugarrr on top.

It had become a special thing that just Shanice and Angela shared.

"You just had to do the sugarrr on top." Shawn shook his head. " I wanted to see her do the buckle." he pouted.

"Well I always do too but we got to go." Angela replied impatiently while chuckling at her husbands sad face.

They rushed into the airport. Shawn picked Shanice up and she became fussy wanting to walk on her own.

They made it through baggage claim rather quickly much to Angela's delight, they just needed to pass through TSA then they were set.

Shawn put Shanice down to put his wallet back in his pants pocket. She immediately caught up with a speedy Angela and grabbed her hand.

Shawn looked up at them walking and dropped his credit card, he wasn't looking as he caught his bearings once more and slammed right into a lady who was also preoccupied with an antsy baby in her arms.

"I'm so sorry." Shawn leaned down to pick up her blue baby blanket and a pacifier.

Angela looked back when she realized Shawn wasn't near and blew her breath. "Come on sweetie, lets go help goofy, clumsy daddy."

Shawn helped the woman gather her stuff off the ground not taking a look at her so he didn't see how her face paled and her palms clamed up at the sight of him.

Angela came up right by the two of them ready to apologize to the woman as she hoped to speed up the process. "Raven!" she screamed causing Shawn to immediately look up.

"Ang…gela." she looked toward the shocked woman who at the moment had a bored Shanice trying to get her attention.

"Raven, how, how are you?" Shawn was visibly uncomfortable while Angela who had snapped out of her initial shock was looking suspiciously at the little boy in Raven's arms.

"I'm fi…fine, the real miracle is that you're ok." she patted his arm slightly which made him stiffen.

"Yes a full recovery, I mean there are lingering affects but all in all fine."

There was an awkward silence.

"So I see you two are still going strong."

Angela put her hand out showing her wedding ring while still starring at the baby.

"Oh married!" Raven squealed in a fake tone. "I'm happy for you, I see there is another bundle of joy." she gestured towards Angela's belly.

"Speaking of kids who is this beautiful baby boy." Angela touched the little boys feet. " A nephew?" she was reaching but prayed her suspicions were wrong.

Raven look as if she wanted to run and hide in a cave.

"Well, not…..exactly."

Shawn had turned his attention towards Shanice and it was obvious he was ready to go so he didn't give much attention to the scene unfolding.

"Oh? Not exactly?" Angela added.

"Well, uh, this is Noah…"

Shawn looked at Raven noticing the panic and change in her voice. He looked at he boy who was fair in complexion with Raven's lips and eyes. His stomach sank as a familiar feeling crept up on him.

'Noah….what?"

Angela looked at her husband as her blood began to boil. Shawn was catching on.

Raven looked like she was going to puke.

"Noah…..James."

The Hunters looked at her expectantly. Angela with a look of anger and Shawn with a look of fear.

"He….he…..is…..your son."

"WHAT!." Shawn yelled

"You got to be kidding me!" Angela threw her hands up.


End file.
